


The Sun and the Flower

by Solid_Cat



Series: Sunshine Flower Time [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, F/M, Family Fluff, Feelings, Flirting, Foreshadowing, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: This is the story of the I time I sassed some guy in the woods, we ended up falling in love, and I became a direct factor in a tragedy that ensued.





	1. Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so Apollo is essentially narrating the story in his head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo hangs out in the woods and meets a stranger.

_Open up your mind and let me step inside_   
_Rest your weary head and let your heart decide_   
_It's so easy when you know the rules_   
_It's so easy all you have to do_   
_Is fall in love_   
_Play the game_   
_Everybody play the game of love_   
_Ooh yeah_

* * *

 

I'm watching this guy run around. He's a Spartan. And Sparta is all about that leg day. He’s an absolute unit on the training grounds. He runs like there’s no tomorrow. I watch him run another lap. He runs it in like two minutes.

Then he stops for a bit. Break time, I guess. He begins to catch his breath. I notice he’s covered in his own sweat. Pretty gross. But hey, I like that bod.

Well, that’s enough creepy stalking for one day. I fly myself over to a nearby pond. I land myself in the branches one of the trees. It’s a nice calm place. Soothing enough for a nap, even. I take a deep breath before pulling out my lyre.

It’s always fun to practice at these quiet places. It sets the mood.

I begin to play a bit. It’s a slow but sweet tune. The kind you play on a lazy Sunday afternoon. I lose track of time.

After a bit, I hear I splash behind me. I turn around and notice that the guy from earlier has jumped into the pond.

Dang, he got here quick. Fast runner.

“Hey Music Man, don’t stop playing! I liked your song!” He hollered at the tree.

I quickly disguise myself as a regular dude. Don’t wanna give the entire, Hey I’m “the god of the sun” thing out straight off.

I peek out from the leaves, and this guy stands up and stares at me. I stare back, my eyes scanning his entire body.

Holy shit. I blush.

“Holy shit! You’re naked!” I scream.

“Well of course I’m naked. I can’t take a bath with my clothes on, dummy.” he replies, almost oblivious. “You act like you’ve never seen a dick before.”

I sheepishly hide back in the tree.

“Well, are you gonna play or not?” He sounds impatient. This fucking kid.

I pick up my lyre. “Yeah, I'll play, and then I’ll kick that attitude out of your ass.” I begin to strum.

“Don’t you realize who you’re talking to, pretty boy?” He answers back.

It's funny, because he doesn't realize he's speaking to a literal Greek god.

“I don’t know, and I don’t really care.” I state.

I hear movement in the water. “I’m the Spartan prince, Hyacinthus. You live under my authority.” He calls out. What a cocky bastard. A prince? What is a prince to a god?

“No I don’t. I’m not a Spartan citizen. And even if I was, I’d be living under your father’s authority, wouldn’t I?” I reply to sass him.

“You realize that outsiders aren’t welcome in Sparta, right?” He asks. “You could end up killed.”

“Kill me then, oh mighty Spartan prince.” I stop playing. I hear footsteps in the grass, but I don’t look. I know what he’s doing. The tree begins shake a bit.

“You’re probably a pathetic Athenian then. They’re all about the music, and, theatrics, and all that crap.” He says.

“I’m not from Athens. I’m not from anywhere. And I don’t give a crap about blood blue either. At the end of the day, you’re still a mortal at the mercy at the gods. Doesn’t matter who you are.” I retort.

“Wow, is that really the way you think? Must be a really depressing way to live your life.” He talks back. He has climbed the tree, and he moves to face me head on.

We stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments, my eyes are scanning him up and down. He has the standard Spartan boy physique. Pretty face. Strong muscles. Dark hair. Tanned skin from all the days of exercise in the sun, no doubt. The whole package. I feel myself glowing red, but he's still an ass.

“What do you what?” I finally say.

“I wanted to see the face of the man who says he doesn't give a shit about life." He replies.

"I didn't say that, and anyways what now? You're gonna have me executed?" I ask nonchalantly, knowing such a thing is pretty much impossible.

"Oh no. It'd be a shame. You have a pretty face." He replies.

"You can thank my mother for that." I say. I feel my heart skip a beat.

I don't know what I wanna do at this point. I can totally get this guy to sleep with me. It wouldn't be hard. My father seduces people all the time, but like, he's an asshole. He just does it, and leaves. And well, I have feelings. It would be harder for me to just up and leave. And whenever I try it usually doesn't end well for my suitor. They'll probably jump into the sea to avoid me, or turn into a plant, or up and die. It fucking sucks, actually.

And why does sleeping with someone have to be the be all end all? Can't two people just talk?

"Why don't you play something, Music Man?" He asks. "Or are you two depressed about your lack of meaning?"

Oh right, I forgot I was being a jerk wad to this asshole for no reason. I mean, I did it to see what would happen. How he'd react. But, you know, that's a stupid reason to be a huge dick.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I apologize.

"Oh it's alright. You're like the first person I've met who doesn't give a shit that I'm a prince." He says, putting a hand on my knee. Yep, that's definitely flirting, and I'll definitely fuck this up somehow. I'll probably be the death of him, like I'm the death of everyone else.

I look over and notice he's still not wearing any clothes. Well alright.

"Wow, that must suck, doesn't it?" I ask.

"It does." He replies. "But I'd really cheer up if you played."

"Fine, I'll play." I say with a huff, and I begin strum.

The melody is sort of melancholic. But there's a string of hope in the tune. It's something that's difficult to explain. It's a bittersweet-ness.

When I stop, Hyacinthus looks at me with his pretty boy blue eyes. He moves to sit up next to me.

"That was good. Where'd you learn to play like that?" He questions.

"I'm self taught." I answer. I put the lyre down so I can use my hand to hold his.

"Wow." He seems impressed. Then he moves his face closer to mine, caressing my cheek with his free hand. "You're so talented."

"Yes, I guess I am." I reply.

"What do you live for? You seem like you don't really care about much, so what do you live for?" He asks.

"I do care for a lot. I care for my sister, and my mother, and many others. I live for them, and I live for myself. I keep going to see what I can accomplish." I say to him.

"Oh," is all he can say before he closes the gap between the two of us.

I hold him gently, kissing back tenderly. And I'm sort of bewildered. I've always so unlucky when it comes to love and romance. But here's this little shit, so eager to kiss my face, even after I was a huge ass to him.

I pull back.

"No, you don't deserve someone like me." I say.

"Dude, I don't care about all that edge lord crap you said earlier. I think I really like you." He rubs my cheek.

"You don't know anything about me. And you're young, and you have a lot to live for. And I'll just drag you down." I blurt out like vomit.

"Oh come on. I really don't care about that shit. And you don't look that much older anyways." He reassures. "And besides, I can get to know you."

"You'd really want to?" I'm in shock. He nods almost immediately.

"It's just that you're the first person I've ever met who doesn't give a shit about the prince crap. You just don't care. And well...I think that's cool. And your face is aesthetically pleasing."

"Gee thanks." I mutter.

"Listen, what's your name, I don't care about whatever tragic backstory or emotional baggage that you think will drag me down. I really like you." He says. Genuinely.

Maybe I should let this happen. It may end up helping my mental health. Just being happy with this cute guy who just likes me just 'cause.

Oh, what the hell.

"If you really want to, then I guess I have to." And I lean in to kiss him again.

It's a bit more passionate this time. I'm running my hands all over his well toned body. And he's running his fingers through my hair. I'm enjoying myself.

We both pull away. He has this stupidly cute smug grin on his face. I look down, then up. He's definitely a grower. Damn.

"I have to go." I get up, picking up my lyre.

"Already?" He's disappointed. "We haven't even done anything really fun. And your name! You haven't told me your name!"

"I'll be back tomorrow. Same time. Make sure to meet me here. I'll tell you my name and everything you need to know before we get 'this'" I motion with my hands. "started."

"Oh please, there's nothing you could tell me that could push me away. And besides, can't you tell me today?"

"You're a little too trusting, Spartan Prince. I have to be off." I turn back to give him a sweet glance. "But I'll be back. I swear it, Hyacinthus."

He blushes. "Alright, what's your name. See you tomorrow."

The real reason I left is to take a break to squeal for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say that I may or may not continue this fic as a result of my busy high school schedule. I am a lot on my plate as of now, so keep that in mind.


	2. Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo goes home to announce to Artemis and Hermes that he has met someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that Hermes is only his half brother, Apollo regards him as a brother in his head, because he considers him closer than the rest of his half-brothers.

_You can be anything you want to be_   
_Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be_   
_Be free with your tempo, be free, be free_   
_Surrender your ego be free, be free to yourself_

* * *

 

I’m in my room squealing for a bit. Yeah, maybe it’s unmanly. But who gives a shit? I just made out with a hot guy who has a reasonably sized dick.

After a good five minute scream, I leave my room. I’m immediately tackled onto the floor. I know who my attacker is. I playfully punch him.

“So, Apollo, are you gonna tell us who you’re dating now or do you need to cry some more?” I can hear my little brother, Hermes ask.

“I don’t know. I feel a very loud scream coming on, if you ask me.” I joke. “But get off, you ding dong.”

Hermes snorts and floats off. I notice he has the smug mischievous smile that only little brothers are capable of having on his face. I roll my eyes.

“Well, he-”

“Oh it’s he, this time? What happened to Daphne? I didn’t expect you to move on so fast?” I heard. I notice it’s Aphrodite. She’s also in the room. She had been making out with Ares, who is holding her, and only took a break to comment on my new relationship status.

“Yeah...well, he is this Spartan prince...” I continue only to be interrupted yet AGAIN.

“A Spartan? You have good taste.” Ares remarks.

I narrow my eyes, waiting for interruptions before continuing again. “He’s this Spartan prince, and he’s really cute. And he’s a bit of an asshole...”

“He demonstrated disrespect to you, a god? And you’re choosing to take him as your lover instead of teaching him a lesson for-?” Athena, also in the room, interrupts me, but I interrupt back.

“He doesn’t know I’m god, yet. And I don’t care that he’s a little shit. He also demonstrated that he has a good, kind heart, and I like him.” I assert, eager to get everything out. “Besides, I’ll tell him I’m a god tomorrow.”

“Why though?” Hermes comes off as confused.

“He’s correct. Discovery of your godhood might ruin the dynamic you’ve already built up with him.” Athena adds.

“Well, first off, that dynamic is still ‘building up’. I’ve just met him. And well, second, I don’t want to start this relationship off on lies.” I proclaim, crossing my arms.

“That’s uncharacteristically noble of you, given what you did to Cassandra.” Athena mentions, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I realize I was a HUGE dick, alright. But I'm trying making up for it." I admit.

"Wooooooooooooooooooo! Good for you....Apollo!" Everyone seemingly jumps at the sudden cheer. We all turn to notice Dionysus is lying face down on the floor with an empty goblet of wine in his hand.

"Dionysus! Sweetie, how long have you been there?!" Aphrodite sounds very concerned, as she leaves Ares's lap to examine the God of madness.

"I dunno, baby. A few hours, and junk. I'm like REALLY drunk. But don't tell my dad." He pauses to hiccup. "I was thinking about life, and junk. And then you guys st-started taking." He sounds like a hippie.

"It wouldn't hurt to practice being sober, Dionysus." Ares says, a hint of sibling "ugh again?" in his voice.

"Yeaah, you're right. But it's fun to be not sober." Dionysus replies, drunkenly.

"I could never get drunk like you, I need to be in perfect condition for the battle field." Ares proclaims proudly with a pretentious "hmpt".

"Are you kidding? You lose to me in our sparring matches, EVERY SINGLE TIME, while sober. You can barely function even with an absence of substance!" Athena mocks, crossing her arms.

Suddenly Hephaestus walks into the room holding a brand new sword.

"Hey Ares, I finished the new sword you wanted. Here." He seems cheerful. Like working put him in a good mood. Which, I can't imagine why, but whatever.

The god of war immediately snatches the blade, hollering "Good work, brother, now I shall put it to the test!" And he immediately swings at Athena. Big mistake. Clearly having calculated, Athena blocks the blow with her spear that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Must you underestimate my intellect, you baboon? I saw this coming from a mile away!" Athena says in a superior tone, and the two engage in an unfriendly sparring match. Sibling rivalries yo.

"Ugh, I hate it when they do this." Aphrodite whines.

"Hi Aphrodite." Hephaestus awkwardly greets his wife.

"Um...hi." She's really aloof to him.

"Okay...well...I'll be at the forge if anyone needs me." And like that Hephaestus excuses himself. And yeah, it was awkward. I feel his pain. But dang, I'm glad that's not me.

“Guess you're not the center of attention anymore, blondie!” Hermes exclaims, all of the sudden ruffling my hair.

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing that? You’re the little brother after all.” I cross my arms to seem cool.

“Oh please? You still believe in age roles? I thought you were better than that.” He playfully whines. He’s joking. Age roles? That’s dumb.

“Oh Hermes, you dork. Step up your humor game, Dingle Dong.” I complain.

“Sorry, it wasn’t to YOUR liking. Sheesh. When did you become the comedy critic?” the god of trickery whines.

“After Athena made me watch all those stupid tragedies. They’re so bad, they’re funny.” I quip.

I hear an offhanded “You have no taste.” From my half sister. Oh right.

“By the way, where’s Artemis?” I wonder out loud.

“Dunno. Probably hunting or something. I mean she never does anything else when she’s out.” Hermes replies.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go find her." I announce to my half-brother.

"Ooh, lemme come with, I'm bored." Hermes pleads to me.

"Don't you have some psychopomp-ing to do, you filthy procrastinator?" I protest slightly.

Hermes lets out a "ugh" before he says "I'll get to that later, dude. I'm really fast in case you haven't noticed. I can finish it up really quick."

"It's not a good thing that you finish things 'really quick', Hermes!" Aphrodite complains, obviously referencing a not safe for work encounter that I don't want to imagine because that's my little brother. Eww.

"Oh what do you know?! You were born from some dude's testicles!" Hermes insults her.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I can hear an weirded out Dionysus say loudly, as Aphrodite's face contorts into that of a monster's. Athena and Ares stop fighting to watch.

"You won't have any testicles by the time I'm done with you, you spoiled shack of crap." She threatens.

"Holy shit!" Hermes grabs me by my shoulders, and like that we escape the goddess of love. Hermes is really fast after all, but I don't want to think about that right now.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?" Hermes asks, curiously after a bit. I know he's trying to break the silence.

"As long as you're not making a joke about screwing Aphrodite, I'm good." I answer, a bit coldly.

"Queen Dido? More like Queen Died-do!" He exclaims. He snorts at his own little joke.

I roll my eyes. “You can do a lot better. Queen Dido? More like Queen Di-Dead.”

“That’s HARDLY any better, you cattle crier.” Hermes scoffs at me. I elbow him. He drops me purposely and I manage to catch myself, landing in a nearby tree. Hermes flys over to scope things out.

“Thanks, Dick-Butt.” I complain, dusting myself off.

“Geez, you’re so uptight, Blondie.” Hermes huffs, hovering down to follow me as I leap down from the tree.

I end up turning to notice a familiar form of curly black hair tied up into a bun, and pale white skin that matches mine.

“Artemis! Hi!” I holler, waving.

She’s stunned by my sudden shout. The goddess of the hunt had been aiming her bow at a nearby deer. My shout startled the deer and it run off, annoying my sister.

“Apollo! What the hell?” She grumbles. Turning, she’s making an face of great discomfort.

“Oh come on, you can just find another one if you want.” I defend myself.

“I know I can.” She’s quickly approaching me. “But I was in the zone!” She lowers her bow. “You ripped me out of the zone!” And she takes me under her arm and starts giving me a noogie.

“Oh come on stop.” I wail.

“Oh you should’ve heard him earlier. He sounded like dying dog.” Hermes teases with his hands on his hips.

“Oh?” She releases me. “What happened?”

“That? I was just geeking out, because I met this really cute guy and-“ I begin to ramble only to be interrupted.

“Apollo! Haven’t you messed up enough mortal’s lives? You’ve gotta mess up another’s?” She seems like “what the heck, really?”.

“I won’t mess this guy up! I swear! I’m gonna go out of my way not to!” I exclaim, enthusiastically.

“Great, now how can I trick you into shooting him?” Artemis murmurs, slightly cold.

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” I fuss.

“Oh no, never!” She says with a snort. I cross my arms, shooting her the ugliest face I can muster. She shoots back, shooting an equally ugly face.

"You guys suck." Hermes blurts out, out of the blue. He's being random on purpose. I can tell.

"You swallow." I retort.

"So when are you seeing this this new boy toy of yours again, Apollo?" My sister inquires.

"Tomorrow." I answer immediately, almost swooning at the thought.

"To be honest, I'm kinda surprised. After all your failed romances, you keep trying? I felt like a total wreck after Orion died, and I haven't tried dating someone since." Artemis explains her confusion.

And I suddenly feel really bad for killing Orion. Like, back then, I didn't understand how asexuality worked, and I just thought he was a sucker looking to take advantage of my sister. I didn't realize that I was ignorant, and jumping to conclusions, and I've been a huge asshole to a lot of people in the past. Not just Orion, but also Cassandra, and a lot of others. And I don't want to be an asshole anymore. I need to move past that, and grow up. I can't change what I've done. All I can do is be better, moving forward.

"Yeah, I realize, I've haven't had a lot of luck in the past, and I've been a huge jerk in the past too. But I think I'm finally ready to more past that. I really like this guy, and I really don't want to screw this up, so I'm gonna try my hardest not to. And I know I've been kinda horrible in the past to a lot of mortals, so I'm gonna not be from now on. Like it might not sound convincing, but I'm gonna do my best, going forward." I ramble.

Artemis and Hermes are silent for a second. Then Hermes breaks the silence.

"Dang, dude, that was actually really mature." He exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm actually proud that you're gonna make an effort." Artemis hands me a warm familiar smile. And you know what, I'm actually really happy. And I haven't even done anything to be a better person or whatever.

But yeah, be less of a dickhead to people. That shouldn't be TOO hard. So, tomorrow I'll go see Hyacinthus, and I’ll tell him all the truth he needs to know about me. And if that scares him off, I won't chase after him. I realize, a lot of people are scared off by the whole "Apollo" thing for a reason. I don't exactly have the best reputation. And if he doesn't run away, well that's a HUGE plus. And what could go wrong from there?

But life is anything I want it to be, and I can be anything I want to be, so I'll be the best me I can be.

Artemis puts one arm around me, and another around Hermes. We're chattering like the best chums to one another, walking into the sunset until Helios will shoo us away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus isn't in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. I just felt it was important to demonstrate Apollo's background with what he's done in the past, and express how he feels about it. I also wanted to establish some of the relationships he has.


	3. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo tells Hyacinthus the truth, and the two spend the afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school, but now I am off on Spring Break. However, I have a lot of homework to do, so it I won't be completely free to devote more time to this fic. But I will update once a week like I always have done for this fic. It's a lot of fun to write this.

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_  
 _Why can't we give love that one more chance?_  
 _Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love_  
 _Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love_?

* * *

 

The next day, I rush over as quick as I can to meet with Hyacinthus. By the time I arrive, I notice he's already here in the clearing by the lake. He's sitting with is legs crossed, stretching his arms skyward. His reflection in the lake copies him with such ease. He's not naked this time. He's wearing a simple chiton.

Which is great. I want to be serious, and that might be difficult with his penis in my sight.

I take a deep breath. No curses like with what I did to Cassandra. No chasing after him if I scare him off like with Daphne.

And certainly no killing him like what I did to Orion. Artemis wouldn't talk to me for an entire year after that. I'm trying to take a step forward, but I can't. I can't. I just can't. For Christ's sake Apollo! Even though he's not born yet. Why are you sweating!? He's a mortal, and you're a god. You're the son of Zeus for crying out loud. Why are you...why am I like this?

No. He's JUST not a mortal. I can't just look at him like that, if this is gonna be a healthy relationship. He's my equal.

I take another deep breath, butterflies swarming my stomach. I'm gonna tell him. No disguises.

I step out into the clearing. Hyacinthus immediately notices, and his head perks up like an eager dog. He's smiling, but then he looks a little confused.

"Music man!" He arises, rushing over to me. He takes my hands in his, squeezing them tenderly. "You look a little off?" He seems muddled. "Like you look the same, but like...a little different. I can't explain it...like more enhanced or something?"

"Oh, yeah..." I mutter, trying to find the words. "Well..." My heart is racing.

"Is it a blessing from the gods? Or did you just wake up on the really good side of the bed or something?" He asks, pausing to look at me with those pretty blue eyes of his. I notice he has long lashes.

"Hyacinthus...I have something really important to say. It's really important, and I...." I pause to swallow. "It's...difficult..."

If he finds out I'm Apollo he might leave me. If he finds out I'm Apollo he might leave me. If he finds out I'm Apollo he might leave me. If he finds out I'm Apollo he might leave me. If he finds out I'm Apollo he might leave me.

"Oh, I'm all ears....what's your name....." He pauses for a second. "Is it your name?"

"MynameisApolloandI'mthegodofmusic,andIreallyreallylikeyoualot!" I blurt out.

"Slow down. I didn't catch it." He comforts.

"My name is Apollo." I admit, slow enough to catch.

"Oh, your parents are worshipers at Delphi?" He asks.

"No! If anything peoples parents worship me at Delphi! And I'm not even from there! I was born on a rock in the ocean, and-!" I ramble until I notice Hyacinthus has the most bewildered expression on his face. "Okay...I realize I went off on a tangent."

"Yeah...bring it back." He says.

I squeeze his hands. "I'm the god, Apollo."

"Ha ha...good one." He fakes a laugh.

"No...I've got proof." I wave my hands I grab hold of some of the light that Helios is shining down on the earth. Manipulating it, I direct the light towards the lake. The light hits the water in just the perfect way to form a rainbow.

"Oh..." His hands and voice become shaky, he watches it in amazement. "All that stuff you said yesterday makes a lot more sense now with that context." He lets go of me.  
"Hyacinthus, I understand if you don't want me. I'm okay with it if you want to leave." I explain.

"No wait! Why....why..." He trails off avoiding my gaze. I'm straight up panicking. That's it! I shouldn't have told him. It's over. This is all over. I'm dead. I'm toast! I'm- "Why are you okay with this?" He sounds like he's in disbelief.

"What?" I bleat out.

"Yesterday I insulted you, and belittled you...and you're okay with all of that? You're okay with me? You're a god! And you can have anyone, and you want me?" He bolts out his myriad of insecurities. Myriad. Nice. My vocabulary.

"Uh...yeah." I murmur. "You were so sure of yourself yesterday and now you're all afraid."

"Yeah, well us mortals aren't supposed to show pride around the gods. According to the stories, it doesn't end well." He sighs.  
"Do you want me to leave and never bother you again? Because I can do that. You won't have to worry." I suggest, hands tingling.

"No..." His voice trails off for a bit. “I don’t want that. I want to ask why. Why are you being so...generous?" There's genuine shock in his eyes.

"Hyacinthus," I take his hand. "In the past I might've been more cruel and forceful. But I've matured enough to realize that if I'm going to love someone and have them love me back, I have to love them as my equal. Otherwise it isn't love. If you don't want me, I'll leave."

"No, I want you." Hyacinthus says, lovingly squeezing my hand. My heart skips a beat. "I want you a lot. But-"

I'm dying. This is it.

"No buts." I hush. "If you want me, and I want you, you don't have to question anything and I don't either. Who cares that I'm a god, or that you're a mortal? All that matters is that the feeling is mutual."

And Hyacinthus grins the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I definitely think I'm dying. Dying of the sweetest flu. Oh dear.

He leans in and kisses me. And I kiss back. And this is genuinely a happy end. I feel like this is the best possible outcome, and it happened for me. To me. To him. I wonder what he's thinking, but we'll have plenty of time to talk about our about feelings later.

As we separate my only focus is on Hyacinthus's beautiful dark blue eyes. He breaks the silence.

"I can't believe you made a rainbow. That's really gay." He says.

I laughed until I snorted, wiping a small tear at the corner of my eye. And then I tackled Hyacinthus onto the grassy floor. He stares up at me, wondering, as I have him pinned down. Then I begin to smother his face in kisses. He lets out a few giggles, holding me onto my shoulders, shutting his eyes. I keep the kisses coming. Onto his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his nose, his eye lids. When I finally stop, I get a good look at him. He looks so tranquil. His chest rises and falls like the waves at low tide. His face is round and young.

Hyacinthus looks up at me again. "What?"

I shake my head. "Oh nothing. Just admiring the view."

He flushes red, and laughs until he snorts. "Oh you big sweetheart. Where'd you learn to flirt like that?"

"I think I might've picked it up from my father." I admit.

"Wow, who knew?" He caresses my face. "Apollo?" He says my name, so casually.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you kiss me, or are you going to stare all day?" He half asks, half jokes.

"Well, yeah, I certainly can." I answer, like a smart ass. He rolls his eyes, caressing the sides of my face before he gently pulls me in.

It's heaven on earth. I’m kissing this beautiful guy who is funny and sweet. And he wants this and I want it just as much. It’s mutual, and maybe we aren’t thinking things through, but I don’t give a shit. Love isn’t about logic, it’s about emotions. It’s about feelings, and I truly feel like I’m home. Maybe I’m rushing. Maybe I don’t know enough about this guy. But love isn’t about logic.

It’s wet. And there’s tongue. I’m tongue kissing him, because France hasn’t been invented yet. This is Ancient Greece. The Franks aren’t all over Europe quite yet. Or are they? I’m not sure. And it’s a little weird, but I’m enjoying myself. And I hope he is too. So we keep kissing. Smooching. Smacking of the lips. Snogging, as the Brits will say in the future. Canoodling. Making out. Besando. Yo estoy besando el príncipe de Sparta. And I can speak Spanish now, because this kiss opens my mind’s eye and straight up exposes me to a new language.

When we separate, we gaze into each other’s eyes, thinking. Then we kiss again. A few times actually. But I’m not going into detail on that, because let’s face it, I wasn’t thinking during all that. I was just kissing.

Hyacinthus and I are lying down together by the water. He’s in my arms. It’s really nice. There’s a nice fuzzy feeling in my chest. It’s jubilation.

“So, where’d you learn to kiss like that? Have you kissed anyone else like that before?” He asks, curious.

“I have, in the past. It’s probably practice.” I admit, recalling my past relationships. As I look back, I realize that not all of them are worth being repressed memories. I actually have some good ones.

“Oh, you’ve had a lot of lovers in the past I suppose.” He trails off, envy in his voice.

“Yes, and a lot of regrets because of that. Some I want to forget, some I’ve already forgotten, and only a select few make me nostalgic.” I reply. "But don't worry about all that. I only care for you now."

"You better." He takes the back of my hand and kisses it. This is probably the perfect time to establish some trust.

"Hyacinth, whatever questions you have about my past, just ask, and I'll answer honestly." I state, pushing a strand his messy dark brown hair behind his ear. "I haven't exactly been the best person in the past, just so you know."

He shakes his head. "All that matters to me is who you are now. Though I'll be honest, you're kinda intimidating. I always thought I'd be the one who'd have trouble with that sort of thing, seeing as I'm a prince, but....you're a god."

"Yeah...sorry." I murmur.

"Dude, why are you apologizing?" He kisses my hand again. "Don't apologize please."

"Then, don't be intimidated by me. I'll never try to hurt you." I say then kissing his nose.

"Apollo, can I ask, why, why you're in love with me, out of everyone else?" He inquires so curiously.

"Because you reached out to me and touched my heartstrings, my Prince." I say sweetly. In other words, when you put your hand on my knee while simultaneously being in your birthday suit, you gave me a fuzzy stomach feeling, and now, I'm head over heels in infatuated with you, you cutie.

"Dang, I didn't think I'd have such a strong effect on a god. Do you require a sacrifice of the heart, because I'm ready and willing to give you mine!" He flirts. What a cheesy pickup line.

"No, but I'm pretty sure they do that all the time in Tenochtitlan, with a different sun god. Or they will do that in the future. They haven't migrated yet from Aztlan. I'm getting ahead of myself." Dang my prophecy powers are pulling overtime today.

Hyacinthus chuckles slightly, handing me a confused look. "Uh what?"

"Sorry, it's this weird quirk I have. I can see certain things in the future that will happen but haven't yet. It just comes on its own. Like one minute I'm sitting down, and all of a sudden I know that the assassination of the archduke is gonna cause a world war." I explain.

"What's an archduke?" Hyacinthus says with a short laugh.

"I don't know yet. But I'm pretty sure it's important since his assassination will cause an entire world war." I explain.

"Woah, that's so cool. Tell me something else about the future!" The Spartan Prince exclaims, shaking my arm in excitement.

"Umm....well France is this country that doesn't exist yet, but they'll overthrow their monarchs in a violent revolution. And Genghis Khan will conquer a lot of land. And there's gonna be this song where people slide to the left and then they slide to the right. And they criss cross. And cha cha real smooth." I say pulling from premonitions that have already happened in the past, because I can't force them to happen. They come on their own.

Hyacinthus laughs until he snorts. "No wonder they call you the god of prophecy.”

“Yeah, the god of prophecy, music, light, medicine, and disease.” I add.

“God of disease, huh. Can you make me sick?” He inquires with a childlike innocence.

“Yeah, and I already have. You’re alright pretty lovesick because of me!” I quip with a shit-eating grin. That one was so easy!

He laughs. “Apollo! How dare you! That was so stupid!” He’s still laughing.

“Oh, but you like it, don’t you?” I ask, smugly.

“Yes! And I hate it.” He caresses my cheek. Then he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

We’re in each other’s arms for the rest of the afternoon, just talking. Random cheesy pickup lines are exchanged. Quick little kisses to. And dang, I’m dead. Absolutely dead. Hyacinthus is such a absolute cutie. And he’s funny too, but I’ll never admit that to him, because of his ego.

“I have to go.” He finally days after a long while. “I think I’ve skipped all of my training enough, and I’ll probably be in big trouble.”

I suddenly feel bad. “Oh shit, my bad! I didn’t mean to-“

“No, no! It’s not your fault. I just...well we have to arrange to meet at a different time. You know how important it is to us Spartans to keep training for potential wars.” He explains.

“Yeah, I can tell.” I say, caressing his bicep. His entire body is a masterpiece of gym days but he’s not RIDICULOUSLY muscular. “But don’t worry, Hyacinthus,” I stroke his cheek. “Now that we’re lovers, whenever you want me in your presence, I’ll have a feeling you will. And I’ll join you whenever I can to be by your side.” I say.

“You don’t have to go over the top with the romance thing, you handsome dork.” He replies, leaning in for one last kiss.

To be honest, this was one of the better afternoons I’ve been apart of. I got all the honest stuff off my chest, without causing a Watergate scandal. Like holy mackerel, that really worked out in my favor. And I’m so dang happy. Like extremely. I squeal for a bit as soon as I’m alone.

I have a majorly hunky cute prince as my boyfriend, and he’s swept me off my feet!

“Apollo are you done?” A voice from the heavens calls out to me. I freeze in my tracks. It’s the sun, Helios, and SHIT! I forgot he sees everything.

“Yes?” I say.

“I just want to tell you that Zephyrus came by watched the the two of you for a bit.”

Wait what? What the fuck? Why? What a creep! Holy shit, what the hell.

“Thanks for telling me Helios. I really appreciate it. I’m just...why would he be spying on us?” I end up saying.

“No problem man. And I don’t know. He watches the Spartan prince quite a bit. I think he might be jealous of the two of you. He looked kinda mad.” Helios admits.

“Well, if you see him spying again, tell me so I can give him a piece of my mind.” I say with a huff, making my way to Mount Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I myself tend to make references to historical events, so I decided to work that into Apollo's character, because I thought it would be funny. Also Spanish is my first language, so I threw some of that in. And my Mexican American Studies class drilled Aztec history into my psyche, so I threw that in as a minor joke.


	4. Keep Yourself Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo hangs out with his brothers, and his second cousin for a bit. Later on into the night, he decides to go see Hyacinthus again, and anxieties spring up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't stay away, and I wrote this chapter pretty quickly.

_Take off_   
_I was told a million times_   
_Of all the troubles in my way_   
_Mind you grow a little wiser_   
_Little better every day_   
_But if I crossed a million rivers_   
_And I rode a million miles_   
_Then I'd still be where I started_   
_Bread and butter for a smile_   
_Well I sold a million mirrors_   
_In a shopping alley way_   
_But I never saw my face_   
_In any window any day_   
_Now they say your folks are telling you_   
_Be a super star_   
_But I tell you just be satisfied_   
_Stay right where you are_

* * *

 

“Sounds really creepy. You’ll definitely want to keep an eye out for him.” Hermes admits. He’s hovering through the room, nonchalantly as a result of his sandals, arms crossed behind his head.

“Oh I will. I mean, what’s it to him? Doesn’t he have a wife?” I throw my hands up. I’m pissed.

“That’s never stopped Dad.” Hermes replies like it’s nothing.

“Yeah, but Hyacinthus is taken by me!” I proclaim, crossing my arms in standard angst. I’m done.

“Again, never stopped, Dad. That’s how we got the Heracles we all know and love.” My little brother follows up. He ruffles my curly hair very briefly before he speaks again. “But that is really messed up of Zephyrus. If I see him, I'll call him out.”

“Don’t bother. That’s definitely on my to do list.” I reply, throwing myself onto my nearby bed.

“Hey Assholes! Let’s Paaaaarty!” We both stumble at the sudden declaration from outside my window. Hermes and I both exchanged knowing glances, both immediately aware of who it is.

“Yo, wazzup Dionysus!” Hermes floats over to the window, sticking his head outside to holler.

“Wazzup, Hermes wanna drink?!” My littlest brother calls out drunkenly. He sounds excited.

“Yeah, sure! Get your ass in here.” Hermes shouts back. He turns to me. “You could use a drink.” Yeah, I kinda agree.

Before long, Dionysus joins up with us and we’re all drinking wine.

“I’d kick his ass! Kick it! Kick it hard!” Dionysus proclaims rather proudly, throwing his arms up in party mode. “For being creepy. Creepy Zephyrus! Turn him into a dolphin! That’s what all creeps deserve!”

“I won’t do that, but I’ll definitely be giving him a strongly worded argument. You can do that to the creeps you meet.” I say to him, then sipping my wine.

“I already have!” He puts his hands on his hips. “Their suffering was gloriously hilarious. I love it. I also love dismemberment!” Dionysus exclaims.

“And that’s not really good, Dionysus. Judging by what those ladies in your cult did to my son.” I quickly a large gulp to drink away the pain of Orpheus and Eurydice. They were so happy together. Shit now I feel depressed.

“I said I was sorry!” He huffs like a child.

"Hey guys! Am I too late for the party?" Suddenly there's a voice at the window. It's Eros, white wings spread proudly.

"Oh no! Of course not! Come on in!" Dionysus exclaims, motioning for the winged god to come in.

"Why is you here? Don't you have to be taking care of Hedone or tending to your wife now that you're...married!" Hermes asks.

"Dionysus invited me over for a drink. Believe me. I need it." He explains, flying over and landing next to the two of us.

"Apparently raising a kid is very stressful, so I invited him over to relieve some of that stress." Dionysus adds his own two cents in as he pours some wine for the god of love.

"Yep....Hedone is up all night...crying...all the time. I definitely need the break." Eros says. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Apollo has a new boyfriend!" Hermes exclaims, grabbing my arm to raise it in party mode. I fake a smile.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you, Apollo. Genuinely. I hope this works out for you. So, who is he?" Eros inquires, his hand rubbing his chin.

"He’s this really cute Spartan prince. And yeah...I'm really hoping we end up like you and Psyche, to be honest. He's just the best." I say, blushing at the thought of Hyacinthus joining me on Mount Olympus in godhood.

"We should all go out on a double date then, sometime. I'm sure he and Psyche will have a lot to bond over. Psyche was formerly a princess after all." He admits.

"Oh yeah. They'll have a lot in common then. Royal bullshit and all that crap." I say, excitedly. A double date actually sounds like fun. We could give each other advice and other stuff that couples do on double dates.

We all exchange words, drinking to our hearts content. It's nice to take a load off every now and again. Spend time with family. All that jazz. It's really cool.

Later into the night, I decide it might be fun to sneak into Hyacinthus's room with my lyre. Play him a few songs. Maybe have some funky times. I don't know. I feel very eager to see him, and my judgement is skewed as I'm pretty tipsy from all the drinking.

I'm all over Sparta until I come across the royal palace. Pristine condition. Marble columns. Bingo. Just need to find Hyacinthus's royal quarters. It should be easy as pie. I'm in the palace, disguised as a simple servant. I'm not gonna lie, that wine has me skewed. I'm not all out drunk, but I'm definitely not in the best state of mind. I'm paying little mind to my surroundings. I know I’m in a hallway with marble floors that seemingly shimmer. I’m walking until someone bumps into me. They’re a lot shorter.

It's a preteen aged girl. She has a scowl on her round tanned face. Her messy hair is a dark brown color. She looks up at me with familiar dark blue eyes, narrowed. She looks like she's been through hell.

"Watch where you're going, servant boy! Don't you know I'm one of the princesses?! Or are you too daft?" She's clenching her fists like that Arthur Meme from the future. "I'll kick your ass the next time you pull a stunt like that."

Okay, so Hyacinthus has a puberty stricken little sister who has hormones for days. Great. I decide reach for my better judgement here, as I’m trying to be a better person. Wouldn’t do me any good to go the standard pissed of god route and turn her into a rodent or something.

"My apologies, your royal highness! It won't happen again." I fake an apologetic tone.

"It better fucking not!" She huffs like a fussy cat ready for a scratching post. Jesus Christ, who hasn’t been born yet, how horrifying.

"Laodamia!" Squeaks a sweet young voice. A tiny little girl waddles over like a penguin. "Laodamia! You said the ouchie word!" She squeals. The petite girl has similar features to the fussy girl, so I’m guessing she's the other princess. Her face has more baby fat, though.

"Yeah, I did Polyboea! Go tell Mom and Dad! See if I care." Laodamia crosses her arms as a sign of standard preteen angst before she stomps out like an elephant, out of sight.

Polyboea turns to me. "Sworry mister. Laodamia can be nice, but Hyacinthy says she's having adol-adolescence. Whatever that is." She explains while one of her tiny hands clings to her silky tunic. She has an innocent grin.

"Oh, Hyacinthus is your brother right?" I ask to make sure.  

"Yeah...but I have other brothers too, y'know? They're all nice, but Hyacinthy's the funniest." Polyboea leans to the side with a child's glee.

"Yeah, that's great. Can you do me a little favor, your royal highness?" I squat down to her level, giving eye contact.

"Oh, I can mister. Whazzit?" She asks curiously.

"Can you please lead me to where Hyacinthus sleeps? I want to leave him a surprise." I say.

"A surprise!? For Hyacinthy!?" She exclaims, bouncing like an albino bunny.

"Shh!" I gently hush. "Yes, but you need to keep it secret. Got it?"

"Oh I got it, sir!" She proclaims, still hopping excitedly. "Follow me, mister!" She starts to lead the way. "Y'know I think Hyacinthy made a new friend yesterday. He's been REALLY happy!" She throws her little arms up demonstrate the extent of the Spartan’s prince’s supposed happiness.

"Oh really?" I'm a little smug. I’m having this effect on him.

"Yep. I wonder who he is. Or she. I dunno. But they're probably really nice." She explains. "Oh, and this is Hyacinthy's room." She taps on the door. "Where's the surprise you're leaving?"

"I can't show you, it's a real secret thing." I'm lying. Technically, I'm the surprise, but I’m not telling that to Polyboea. "But thank you so much, Princess. Hyacinthus is gonna love it. I hope."

She gives me a toothy grin. I notice her left front tooth is missing. She's probably around the age of losing her first teeth anyways. "Thanks mister. I hope Hyacinthy likes it too." She begins to waddle off.

I enter Hyacinthus's room. He's not there. Great. I take off the disguise, and I hide in order to spring my trap. I wait for a few moments until the door opens again. It's my boyfriend. He walks into the center of the room, stretching his arms skyward. Letting out a yawn, he lets his body fall onto the bed. I decide now is the time to step out from the shadows. He sees me.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" He jokes.

"You've caught me, my prince." I reply from the shadows.

"That, and my little sister told me this servant she's never seen before asked for help to set up a surprise for me." Hyacinthus adds.

"Polyboea was very nice. It's a shame she can't keep a secret. She certainly a lot nicer to me than your other sister." I explain, slowly approaching the prince.

"Oh shit!" He laughs. "I'm so sorry about Laodamia. She's been a little shit lately. I can't stand it! Gods! But it's puberty. Like everyone’s like that around puberty. She'll be nicer in about a year, hopefully." He says, motioning with his hands as he speaks.

"Oh I sure hope so, because she threatened to kick my ass." I tell.

"Holy shit!" He laughs until he snorts. "She said that to you? Haha! If only she knew."

"Yeah, I think she takes after her big brother. She asserted her title and everything. Very arrogant." I continue. I sit down next to him on the bed.

"Oh shut up. I know you found all that stuff I said amusing anyways." He says, he sits up, our eyes meeting.

"Oh I did. Very amusing." I kiss the side of his face, caressing the other side with a tender hand.

"Apollo, I told my parents about us." He blurts out.

"Wait what?" I'm a little shocked, I back up from the surprise announcement. That just came out of nowhere. No buildup. 0 to 50 in ten seconds flat.

"I told my parents that we've started dating. And they took it pretty well. I mean better than I expected them to." He admits.

"Oh...how did that turn out?" I'm genuinely curious, I reach for his hand. He reciprocates, intertwining our fingers together. What a cutie.

"Well, I decided, since you're being so honest with me, I'd follow your example and be honest too before my parents make me marry some girl or something. The thing here in Sparta, is that I'm supposed to have children. Sons. Y'know? Produce more soldiers for the war effort. Getting with a woman would be preferable, but they're willing to let that slide since you're a god. They think our relationship is gonna land them some divine blessings or something. Help them win a future battle. I dunno." He explains.

"Wow, I'm glad they're happy for us, but for all the wrong reasons." I laugh a bit. "Sorry." I squeeze his hand endearingly.

"Yeah I know, but hey, at least they're okay with it." He admits. He squeezes back.

"Do they wanna meet me or something?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe sometime. But I'll tell you here, they'll be on they're best behavior and all that. Wouldn't want to upset a god. They'd be so fake." He pauses to laugh. "I'm sorry. But yeah, I thought you should know."

"Oh well, I've told some of my family about you as well." I admit.

"Oh really?" He seems a little intrigued.

I take the back of his hand and kiss it. "Really. Hermes, Artemis, and Eros are happy for me. Dionysus is glad I'm trying to be more honest. And Athena, Ares and Aphrodite are pretty indifferent. I haven't told my mother yet, but I will soon."

"And your father?" He asks, tenderly squeezing my hand again.

"I haven't decided if I'm gonna tell him quite yet. I don't know. I don't think he'd really care all that much though." I reply.

"Tell him. My parents have always wanted blessings from Zeus." He jokes.

"You won't get blessings from him that way. You'd have to really kiss up to him on your own." I explain. "Speaking of kissing."

I lean over and the two of us begin to exchange kisses. Some are quick and over. Others seemingly last lifetimes. I take a break before I push the Spartan prince down on the bed. I have him pinned. He stares up at me, contemplating with his big eyes. I lean down to start giving my lover neck kisses.

“Apollo!” He squirms slightly. “That tickles.” He giggles.

“Good.” I reply before resuming leaving little kisses all over his neck. And I mean all over. On his Adam’s apple. On his collarbone. Everywhere I want. Everywhere he wants. I kiss everywhere.

I look down to him. He’s staring up at me with longing eyes. My heart beats like a drum.

“God, I love you.” I blurt out. Like shit? I just said that?

“I love you too.” He replies with tender care wrapped in his voice, blowing away all my fears. “You’re gonna have to let me return the favor.” He pulls me in.

Our lips meet again. It feels like home. I don't know why. I don't why out of all the lovers I've ever had, I've never felt this with anyone else. This longing flame in my chest that drives me as soft. It drives me weak. It drives me towards Hyacinthus. He’s all I want in this world. I’ve only had it with him. I adore him. I absolutely do. And I don't know why. I only met him yesterday! Holy shit. We pull away, eyes locked into an intense staring match.

"Apollo," his voice is low.

"Yeah?" I run my fingers through his mess of dark hair.

He kisses my nose. "You're so beautiful. You look better than all that pottery art." I laugh until I snort. "Sorry, are we gonna fuck tonight? I was trying to be seductive, but it came out weird." He admits. I immediately freeze, and my face is burning. I’m probably all red.

“Oh, well, isn’t that moving too fast?” I ask, the thought finally crossing my mind. “We just met yesterday.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I dunno. I thought you gods moved quicker than that. Feels like the mood.” He replies. He’s right. Gods do usually move quicker than that, but I feel like holding back a little for now. I don’t know why, but I’m suddenly afraid to try that with him.

“Maybe.” I kiss his lips briefly. “Maybe, we’ll see where this goes, I guess.”

“You guess?” He questions. My heart drops for a second. I’m not sure. For some reason, going that far seems too far. I should tell him.

“I’m never sure of myself. My head’s pretty fuzzy. It’s a side effect of being around you. That and also I’m a little tipsy right now.” I reply. Then, a light bulb turns on over my head. I get off of him, sitting up to pull my lyre out. “Oh! I should serenade you!”

“How romantic.” He comments, sitting up as well. It’s not sarcastic in the slightest.

The moonlight is shining in through Hyacinthus’s window. He’s smiling. The lighting on his face is intense. It looks like a high quality black and white portrait. The kind of photography that will get sold for thousands of dollars, but I’m seeing it live. It doesn’t lose any dimension like photos will. I begin to pluck the strings. I play a sweet song for my lover who I hold so dearly. It’s gentle. I try not to go too low sounding, otherwise it sounds kinda sad. In my opinion. The song is upbeat, yet still slow. It’s like a waltz. A romantic waltz. I hum a tune in A Minor to coincide with the music.

Hyacinthus grins widely when the song is finished. “You should teach me to play.” He leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

“You don’t know how?” I thought it would’ve coincided with his royal education or something.

“Oh no. I never really paid much attention to my tutors.” He admits. “I didn’t care for the arts. I’m more of a warrior if you can’t tell.”

“Oh, I can definitely tell.” I rub my hand down his bicep. “But I can definitely teach you.” I hand it to him. I’m trying to delay the obvious.

“Really now?” He’s a bit in disbelief.

“Why not? Put your hands right here.” I guide his hands to the correct positions. I spent the rest of the night teaching Hyacinthus the basics. He picks it up little by little. I can’t remember what happens after that.

I wake up to slow individual notes of song coming out little by little. I flutter up eyes open, and I notice Hyacinthus is plucking the strings of my lyre. I let out a lion’s yawn. The morning sunshine is all over the room. I rub my eyes.

“Good morning.” He greets, a warm smile on his face.

“Morning.” I reply, stretching my arms.

“Glad you decided to invite yourself to my slumber party. I was afraid no one was coming.” He jests.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just felt like coming to see you.” I admit, palms sweaty. Mom’s spaghetti.

“Oh no. I get it. You’re obsessed with me.” He puts the lyre down to fluff his hair like a cocky queen bee. That fucking ass.

“Oh hush!” I quickly pin him down onto the bed, my hands on his wrists. The prince still keeps his cool, smiling at me like he committed a crime he’s proud of. I should kiss it right off of him, but that’s too easy.

“You seem to really enjoy doing that.” He comments, smugly. “Are you a raisin? Because you’re raisin this dick!”

“Holy shit!” I leap off him, dying of laughter. I’m laughing until I’m crying. “You ruined it. I was going to say something completely mind blowing to shut you up, and then smother you with kisses.”

“Speaking of mind blowing, that is what a telepathic blowjob is. Blowing someone, with your mind!” He says with finger guns. Fucking finger guns. All he needs are the sunglasses.

“That doesn’t make any sense! When you blow someone, you do it with your mouth. It defeats the purpose if you do it with your mind!” I playfully whine.

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m such a pain in your ass. We should just add more lubricant if it hurts that much.” He jokes. I’m laughing again. That one was pretty good.

“Hey, what do you call it when you cross an owl and a rooster?” I ask with a shit eating grin. He looks at me, questioningly before I answer. “A cock that stays up all night long!”

He laughs until he snorts. “How do you bring a man back from the dead? You suck him off until he cums back!” He exclaims and I giggle at his r rated humor.

“What happens when you jerk off in the summer? You get heat-stroke!” I proclaim proudly. He laughs until he starts crying.

“Oh gods, you’re such a riot.” He admits. He caresses the side of my face, gently pulling me in for a kiss. I smile against his lips before I kiss back gently. God, I love him so much. When we pull away, we gaze gently into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, the staring contest breaks between us. A voice calls out for Hyacinthus. He looks back at me. My eyes.

“I have to get out of bed now. Y’know. Royal duties and all that crap.” He explains.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I understand.” I reply. “But we’ll meet again later, my prince. I promise.” I lean in to give him a final quick little kiss.

He grins widely. “Yeah, we will.”

I leave the palace through his window, returning back to Mount Olympus. I’m back home. And suddenly I’m immediately confronted by Aphrodite.

“So how was that little sexcapade, Apollo?” She asks nonchalantly, not even looking at me. Her golden blonde locks are tied up in purple lace like in that one painting of her they haven’t painted yet.  

“Uh, I didn’t have sex with my boyfriend. We just hung out for a bit, and I slept over.” I answer back slowly. Like why does she care? It’s none of her business.

“You mean to tell me that you were down there ALL NIGHT and you didn’t even bang him?” She seems to be in disbelief.

“I’d rather take this relationship slowly. Besides, I don’t see why you care.” I reply.

“There’s no need to be rude. I was asking a question. Jeez, Louise.” She has the “can I speak to your manager” face. “You’ve slept with all of the muses like it was nothing, but suddenly you want to take it slow with your little prince?”

“Oh back off Aphrodite. Stop being so noisy.” Artemis says from behind me.

The goddess of love scowls at the sight of my sister. The two of them have never really seen eye to eye. Aphrodite just high key does not get Artemis and her vow to chastity. I think it actually pisses her off. There’s also the fact that unlike Hestia, and Athena, Artemis actually dated someone while still remaining chaste. And well, Aphrodite, doesn’t get how that can be.

“Well, your loss, Apollo.” She struts away like she’s Heather Chandler or something. Where’s the drain cleaner?

“There’s more to a romantic relationship than just sex. It’s about trust, commitment, common ground. All that jazz. Some people just don’t understand that.” Says my sister. “Sex is pretty overrated if you ask me. Take it as slowly as you need to, little Brother.” She puts an arm around my shoulder.

“Thanks Artemis. I don’t know why, but I went down there planning to sleep with him, but then when he suggested it to me, I just...I was afraid to.” I explain.

“Then don’t do it. When you feel ready, you’ll be ready, and that will be the time for. Don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want.” Artemis advises. “Take it from me, your friendly neighborhood asexual.”

“Ah yes, you with your infinite knowledge.” I reply. “It’s kinda hard to take it slow, because we’ve made out hard several times.”

“Well, sex is another ball game entirely. One I don’t want any part of, but you should only take part in it when you feel up to it.” She explains.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Artemis. I just wish Aphrodite wouldn’t be so up in my business.” I say.

“Yep, that news has probably spread all over Olympus thanks to her. You know how fond she is of gossip.” The goddess of the hunt replies.

And she’s right. By noon, most gods know that I’m dating a Spartan prince, and they think that I’m a prude who refused to bang him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings to note, there will be a follow up on that comment that Eros makes. Apollo is still battling his insecurities, even if he represses them below the surface to the point where he doesn't recognize them at first. And Artemis is a hella of a lot wiser than him.


	5. In The Lap Of The Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus meets some of the other gods through Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat late update. I was vacationing in Mexico for a few days.

_I live my life for you_   
_Think all my thoughts with you and only you_   
_Anything you ask I do, for you_   
_I touch your lips with mine_   
_But in the end, I leave it to the lords_   
_Leave it in the lap of the Gods, what more can I do?_

* * *

 

“Oh let’s face it. I’m the best archer of them all. None can compete.” Hyacinthus boasts, ready to shoot his bow and arrow. He’s in the perfect position. I watch as he calmly lets go, predictably shooting the target. The bullseye.

A calm cool summer breeze blows in, and I’m relieved it’s not from the west. The sun is shining overhead.

I’m with Hyacinthus, watching him train. Watching him practice archery in his large ass backyard. The training grounds behind the royal palace, meant specifically for the royal blood to workout. Hyacinthus invited me to watch him, wanting to spend time.

“Oh I expect no less from a Spartan. Don’t you guys workout in the womb or something?” I jest, sneering at the prince.

“Haha, never heard that one before.” There's sarcasm in his tone. Any other god would smite him right where he stood, but I like his spunk. It’s cute. He’s not just a submissive mortal. He’s my equal. Plus, I’m trying to be open minded about how gods interact with mortals. Y’know. Be understanding of others.

Hyacinthus lines himself up again, pulling another arrow from his quiver, positioning to shoot the next target. His aim is true, and he strikes the bullseye. Just as expected.  
“Though, I’ve gotta admit, I’m the best archer of them all. Sorry to break it to you, my dear prince.” I proclaim rather proudly. There’s hubris in my voice. Pride. Enough to catch the cocky prince’s attention.

“Oh really?” He’s smug. He’s smiling, his dark blue eyes meeting my lighter ones. I’m a weak, but I can’t let that show. Nope. I just can’t.

“Yes, really.” I reply. He hands me his bow and one arrow. I get into position to take aim, straight at the bullseye that has already been fired upon. I can feel the nice breeze going through my curly blonde hair. I can also feel the sweet gaze of Hyacinthus. Like that, I shoot. The arrow flies over to the bullseye without a thought. It splits Hyacinthus’s arrow down the middle, piercing deep into the bullseye.

For a second, it scares me.

Hyacinthus stares in awe, his jaw on the floor. His voice is full of excitement. “Oh Gods! Apollo! That was so fucking cool!” He proclaims. He runs over to me. “You’ve gotta teach me to do that!”

I’m a bit flustered, with a red glow on my face. I didn’t expect him to be that impressed by my skills. Gosh, he’s just such a huge cutie. A huge cutie! I’m weak, but again, can’t let that show.

“Oh, well, sure, I’ll show you.” I say, hiding how weak I am. I hand him the bow. He walks over to the other target, getting in position to shoot. He grabs another arrow from his quiver. His stance is great. I walk over to guide him.

“Don’t think too hard about it. Be in the moment. Then, aim straight for the middle.” I advise. He lets go, firing the arrow. It strikes, only partially splitting the target arrow. It doesn’t pierce as deep as my shot. It’s pretty good. Maybe next time, he’ll be able to go deeper. Wait. That sounds weird. Don’t think about it.

“Did ya see that? Holy crap! Apollo! You saw that!” He's radiating pride, and it’s pretty fucking contagious.

“Believe me, Hyacinth. I saw it. Nice job.” I reply. I’m proud too, because it’s pretty fucking contagious. The way that his eyes light up is so cute.

“Hell yeah, nice fucking job! That was awesome! I can’t believe I did that.” He exclaims.

“Well, you did get help from the best archer in the world.” I reply. He rolls his eyes at my proclamation.

“I wouldn’t exactly call you the best archer in the world.” calls a familiar voice from above. I look up, seeing my half-nephew slash third cousin flapping his big feathery white wings overhead, his wife by his side. She’s flying too, with those giant glossy butterfly wings on her back. They both land right in front of Hyacinthus and me. “Because I’m the best archer in the world.” Eros adds.

“Gosh, I’ve never heard that one before.” Psyche playfully elbows him for the hundredth time. It’s an understandable estimate.

Hyacinthus is stunned. He’s frozen. He’s used to me, but Eros and Psyche. Nope. To him, they’re probably two scary gods who he has to be on his best behavior around.

“Oh, Hyacinthus. You’ve heard of Eros and Psyche. They’re family.” I explain to him.

Psyche must sense his fear, because she says “Don’t be afraid of the god thing. We’re all people here.” She explains.

“Yeah, just wanted to come over and see you. Apollo’s been going on about you.” Eros adds.

“Oh.” is all Hyacinthus can say.

“So, how’d you guys meet?” Eros follows up.

“I was in the woods, and he heard me playing my lyre.” I admit, leaving out some of the more embarrassing details.

“Oh, that’s so cute.” Psyche replies, her eyes lighting up. “I’m happy for the two of you. Even you, Hyacinthus. Even though I just met you.”

“She gets really over-excited about these kinds of things.” Eros says offhandedly.

“Oh you don’t? You’re the god of love, for crying out loud. It’s your entire gimmick.” She replies.

“It’s not a gimmick.” He says with a playful huff.

“Am I not the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” Psyche leans into Eros.

“You are.” He kisses her cheek. Dang, they’re cute. “But it’s really fucking sappy.”

“I like sappy.” Psyche jokes. “It makes you cry, and crying is fun.”

“Oh, no wonder you like it, Apollo.” Hyacinthus says with a shit eating grin. I elbow him gently the moment I realize that he’s gotten Eros’s attention, and I’m gonna have to deal with his stupid teasing.

“Oh really. I thought you were more of a stoic type, Apollo.” Says the god of love, flexing his wings in a superior manner.

“I am.” I reply coolly, hands on my hips in a get work done pose.

“He’s not. He’s a total hopeless romantic.” Reveals the Spartan prince, with a smug look on his face. I’ve been betrayed. I can tell he’s gotten comfortable. He shares a laugh with Eros.

Psyche notices my annoyance and comes into my rescue. “Don’t laugh! That’s not funny. It’s super sweet!”

“Sweetly funny.” Eros replies. “That you’re a huge dork.”

“Oh you’re the god of love, and you don’t find these things sweet?” I ask.

“I’m the god of love, and I find it dorky. Though, love is one of the most powerful forces in the world. Makes a person weak. Makes me one of the most powerful gods. Best archer. All that.” He flexes yet again. I roll my eyes. Stop fucking flexing.

“Best archer? You wish! That’s me.” I proclaim, hoping to shut him up.

“Alright then! Then prove it.” He replies, magically pulling out a bow from nowhere. I grab Hyacinthus’s bow, and we both position ourselves at the shooting targets. I’m ready to fucking kick his ass into next Sunday.

“Did you know that you and I have a lot in common?” I hear Psyche ask Hyacinthus.

“We do?” He sounds a little shocked.

“Oh yes. I used to be in your shoes. A princess of Thebes, dating a big scary god. I used to be mortal, not too long ago.” She explains.

“You did?! What happened?” Hyacinthus sounds amazed. Eros fires his shot. Perfect bullseye. Shit.

Psyche chuckles a bit. “I took ambrosia, so Eros and I could be together forever, and we got married. That’s how I became a goddess.”

“Wow.” I feel Hyacinthus’s gaze at my back. Like I can fucking feel it. It burns. Once again, palms sweaty. Mom’s spaghetti. I end up missing the bullseye. God damn it.

“Haha! You missed!” Eros laughs.

“I let you win. Didn’t want to hurt your big ass ego.” I lie. It’s a bad lie. I should’ve come up with something better.

“Oh sure. How noble of you.” He says sarcastically with a happy smile. That reminds me of something.

“By the way, where’s Hedone?” I ask.

“My mom’s babysitting her for the afternoon.” He replies.

“Not your dad?” I ask.

Eros chuckles. “Nope. He’s probably out fighting someone or something. Besides, he was never all that good at being nurturing.”

“Ironically enough, he’s the more reasonable in-law.” Psyche adds with a chuckle.

“But anyways, I’m the better archer.” Eros admits. “Practically the best in the world.”

“Oh, you fucking wish.” I hear my sister say. Artemis jumps over the fucking walls of the palace. It’s so fucking surreal. She holds up her crescent moon shaped bow. “I’m the best.” She looks completely cool and confident.

The look on Hyacinthus’s face is priceless. He’s in complete and utter disbelief. I want to laugh, but that’s rude.

“Oh yeah, you’ve heard of Artemis.” I say to him, instead. “That’s her.”

Artemis takes notice, walking over to the two of us. She extends her hand for him to shake it. Hyacinthus accepts and the two shake. “So, you’re dating my brother. Nice to meet you. Don’t break his heart, or I’ll shoot an arrow through yours.” She lets go of his hand. Hyacinthus goes pale.

“Artemis! You’re embarrassing me.” I huff, a little red in the face. Usually, she’s a lot cooler than that. Like she’s the Winston Churchill to my Franklin D. Roosevelt. Usually.

“What? So, you’re allowed to be overprotective of me, but the same courtesy cannot be extended to you?” She asks, being huffy.

“It can be, but don’t threaten my boyfriend.” I reply. She’s acting like I’m dating fucking Yoko Ono or something.

“Just doing my sisterly duty, Apollo.” She proclaims. “Anyways, I’m here to defend my honor. I am the best archer in the world, and I will not be hearing someone else claim they are.”

“You wait around to hear that?” Psyche seems to be in disbelief.

“I was hunting in the area, and I overheard. It seems all of you are having a little party. Let me invite myself. I’ll kick your ass, Eros!” She exclaims.

“I’d like to see you try!” He replies proudly. The two line themselves up at the targets, and begin to compete.

“What an odd turn of events.” Psyche says, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, really really odd.” Hyacinthus begins to laugh. I think he’s lost it, but his laugh is really pleasing to the ear.

“If it makes you feel better about being threatened, Aphrodite once beat me up while I was still mortal. Threw up around like a punching bag, while I was pregnant. Gods are overprotective of the ones they love, and Aphrodite is a prime example of that. You got off pretty easy.” Psyche motions to Eros.

“Holy shit, that sounds awful.” He replies.

“It was. She’s hell to deal with.” The goddess of the mind says with a huff. The two exchange more words. And I’m suddenly left out, like an awkward third wheel. Well, I’m glad they’re friends. Eros and Artemis are still occupied with their shooting contest. I’m standing awkwardly. By myself. Alone.

“You’re such a loner.” I hear Hermes say from behind me. Completely summarizing my thoughts.

“Holy shit! When did you get here?” I’m a little spooked, but I shake it off, crossing my arms to look cool. Can’t look weak.

“I just saw all of you down here in the same spot. You know, it looks like a small party from up there.” He explains.

“And another reason for you to procrastinate, I assume.” I say a little bit annoyed. Procrastination is a shitty habit to have.

“Precisely. Besides I’m fun. I’m sure to lighten the mood.” Hermes proclaims.

“Or make it sour.” I hear Psyche say from the sidelines, teasingly.

“Oh wow. No one asked you.” Hermes huffs. He takes notice of Hyacinthus. “So, that’s your boyfriend?” He turns to me.

“Yes, that’s my boyfriend.” I say. My boyfriend notices me saying that.

“Hi Apollo’s boyfriend! I’m Apollo’s brother! Nice to meet you!” Hermes waves crazily as a way to greet him.

Hyacinthus laughs and replies with “Hi Apollo’s brother. Thanks for coming to the party in my backyard.”

“So it is a party? Well no party’s complete without me!” From the sky, Dionysus appears. I guess everyone’s just watching. He’s brought wine, and he says “Do your music thing, Brother!” tossing me a lyre. I start to play an upbeat tune, and everyone else begins to dance just like that. As time passes, plenty of minor Gods, nymphs, and satyrs jump over the fence to join the festivities. Everyone loves a Dionysus party.

There’s so many people, you’d think it was the cover of Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band or something. I wonder how the King and Queen of Sparta feel about the large amount of people in their royal fucking training grounds. I’m pretty sure they know we’re here. Like, I’m playing pretty fucking loudly, and everyone is partying pretty fucking loudly. And it’s been fucking hours too. The sun has set and everything.

I start looking around. Eros and Psyche are dancing together. Very cute. Hermes is flirting with some pretty nymph. I wonder how that will go for him. And Dionysus is chugging wine, a few Satyrs, two nymphs, and Eris, the goddess of Chaos, cheering him on to chug some more. Like they’re at a frat party or something. I’ve lost track of Artemis, though I’m sure she’s somewhere. She wouldn’t leave without telling me she’s leaving. I also notice there’s a huge circle of dancers.

Hyacinthus dances in the center. He is the center. The center of attention. I can tell he’s drunk. He keeps losing his balance, and keeps stumbling, and keeps nearly tripping. Must’ve drunk a lot of that wine. I can’t help but keep staring at him, and he eventually notices.

“Apollo! Come here! Dance with me!” He exclaims, motioning his hands out then in. He sounds so cheery.

That gets everyone’s attention. They’re all staring at me. If I don’t join him, well that’s another rumor that makes me look anormal for the gods to spread. I drop my lyre and run up to join Hyacinthus. One of the satyrs picks it up and keeps the music going.

The Spartan Prince grabs my hands and spins me. I let out a “Woah” and keep up. His smile looks so sweet, but I know it’s all the alcohol. He’s gonna be so hungover later. Fuck. I start to blush. I hope it’s not too noticeable. Hyacinthus chuckles. I smile. He’s so fucking cute. I laugh back.

Suddenly, as we’re dancing, Hyacinthus pulls me into a dip. His hands on my waist. It tickles, but I don’t laugh. I stare back at him.

I hear whispers. Things about how shameful I must feel. A god following the lead of a mortal? Being dipped by a mortal? How preposterous! What? Am I his bottom or something? No, of course not, if the rumors are true, and they are, we’ve never even done the dirty.

Fuck all that.

I pull Hyacinthus into a kiss. He kisses back. Everyone’s watching us kiss. It’s kinda creepy. But now everyone’s going to know that the God of Music and Light is dating the Prince of Sparta. And they’re gonna think I’m his bottom, which is supposed to be shameful because I’m the god. I’m supposed to be the top. I don’t know guys. We can alternate. Also, my nonexistent sex life is not their business.

Hyacinthus and I separate, and he pulls me up. We keep dancing. We keep dancing for several hours. Later in the night, I suddenly wake up. Artemis is looking down at me.

“Hey, Bro.” She says.

“Shit. What happened?” I suddenly shake my head, leaping upwards.

“Oh, you sat down and dosed off for a few minutes. The wine ran out, some people left and others went with Dionysus to get some more.” My sister explains.

“Oh, fucking eye of Ra. Where’s Hyacinthus?” I panic. My breathing picks up.

“Calm your ass. I didn’t see him with the sea of drunk children who wanted more wine.” She stops to ponder a bit. “Hey Selene!? Have you seen Apollo’s boyfriend!?” Artemis looks up at the sky, yelling at the moon.

“Oh yeah! He’s in that flower bush! Over there!” Selene shouts, and the moonlight is directed towards a flower bush, like a spotlight. Artemis thanks her.

Thanks to the light, we immediately notice fucking Zephyrus creepily hovering above the bush. He immediately notices us.

Artemis is actually the first person I told about Zephyrus. She found it just as strange as Hermes.

Artemis picks up her bow, and with lightning speed she lines up an arrow from her quiver to shoot. Taking the shot, she misses as Zephyrus immediately zooms out of the way. The arrow zooms off into the night, hitting a nearby tree.

“Hey! What the hell!?” He complains.

“What the hell, you? What are you doing, you creep?” I angrily shout. “I know you have eyes for my guy, you expired tart, and I want you to know that I’ll kick your ass if you try anything!”

“I see. You do all the barking while your sister does the biting.” He mocks.

“Oh fuck off, you asshole!” Artemis barks back.

“Fine.” He flies past us, an angry wind hitting us both in the face. I nearly fall over.

“Wow.” Selene says from above.

“Yeah, wow.” I reply, marching towards the flower bushed. A shit-faced Hyacinthus is curled up into a ball, trying to sleep. I lean down and pick up his sleeping body.

“All that liquid courage made him a lot of friends this night, but he exhausted the hell out himself in the process.” Artemis says casually.

“By the way, where did you disappear to during that whole ordeal?” I ask, gently rocking my sleeping boyfriend a bit.

“I hid it one of the trees.” We both look at each other. “Too much people. I get overwhelmed sometimes.” She says.

“I know. I’m exactly the same. That’s why I’m always in the corner, playing music.” I explained.

“Until you weren’t.” She replies.

“Well, this little prince,” I rock him up a bit. “asked me to dance. And I couldn’t refuse.”

“How cute.” She elbows gently.

“Yeah, don't threaten him again.” I complain.

“Geez, I won’t. But hey! He’s not gonna be doing anything stupid now!” She proclaims.

“Yeah, well, I’m taking him to his room. He’s better off in there than out here.” I say.

“Right then. I’ll meet you up back at Mount Olympus. See ya later, Alligator.” She begins to walk off.

“In a while, Crocodile.” I walk towards the royal palace with Hyacinthus in my arms.

In a bit, I’m up in his room again. I lay him down on his bed, tucking him in rather nicely with his bed sheets. Leaning down, I gently push his dark hair back to kiss his forehead.

“Apollo?” His voice is soft as his eyes flutter open.

“Shit. I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry.” I whisper to him.

“What happened?” He seems disjointed.

“The party ended, and you fell asleep, so I brought you to bed. Good night, Hyacinth.” I explain. I’m beginning to walk away.

“Apollo...I love you.” He blurts out quietly. But I hear him anyways.

I turn back, giving him a warm smile. “I love you too, my dear Prince.” I see him grin, and close his eyes to doze off.

I walk off, out of his room. I close the door behind me. I turn and notice an unknown group of people staring at me.

Fuck. I’m caught.

Polybea is there. She twirls saying. “That’s him! He’s the one who wanted to surprise Hyacinthy!”

Laodamia is there too, and she looks like she’s seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eros and Psyche didn't mention it, but they came down for the double date that Eros mentioned in the last chapter. In the story, Psyche is originally the princess of an unknown kingdom, so I just wrote it so that she's from Thebes, because why not? There is this recurring theme of Apollo's insecurities creeping under the surface, and he either refuses to address them or just brushes them off like they're nothing.


	6. In The Lap Of The Gods...Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo meets Hyacinthus's parents before going home to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays with this chapter. I have been busy with life, and school.

 

_It's so easy, but I can't do it_   
_So risky, but I gotta chance it_   
_It's so funny, there's nothing to laugh about_   
_My money, that's all you want to talk about_   
_I can see what you want me to be_   
_But I'm no fool_   
_It's in the lap of the Gods_

* * *

 

“Your lordship, let me humble myself in front of you. I am King Amyclas of Sparta, and I am overjoyed at the union between you and my son, Prince Hyacinthus. We are all overjoyed, and we’ve have already sacrificed five cows in your honor while you were outside partying with your friends. We’re honored at your presence, and we will sacrifice more animals if you demand so of us.” The king rambles on in a pride swallowing tone. As he speaks, he drops to his knees. His tan bearded face is lowered. Y’know, lowering himself beneath me and all that. Poor guy. I can see him shivering. His family drops to their knees too.

“Oh. You didn’t have to do that. It’s fine. And you don’t have to be on your knees either. And I’m sorry about the party in your training grounds. My friends decided to invite themselves, and it got out of hand pretty quickly.” I admit, trying not to stumble. “But I’m glad you’re cool with me loving your son and all that.”

“My lord, you are very generous. We shall oblige.” The king says, his family standing up. “Not you!” He snaps at Laodamia who begins to stand up. She immediately falls back down onto her knees.

“My Lord, we have already whipped her as punishment for the cruel words she has spoken to you, and we assure you that it won’t happen again!” The King explains.

Crap. That’s fucked up, but this is Sparta. Y’know. Kick messengers who talk shit about your wife into a pit, Sparta. Hitting your kids is how it works over here.

I’m pretty sure Hyacinthus told them, but he probably didn’t intend for them to actually whip Laodamia.

“You didn’t have to do that. She didn’t know it was me. It’s fine.” I reassure.

“My lord, how kind of you.” The woman who I guess is Hyacinthus’s mom bows. “I am Queen Diomede, and I am jubilant to have you here in the palace.” The Queen has golden skin, and pale brown hair. Her chin is square.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s cool. I’m glad you’re glad.” I reply.

“We will have a feast prepared for you immediately, to honor your visit!” The Queen exclaims.

And because I don’t like being rude, we’re all sitting at the dining table, and I’m drinking some kind of black soup. And this is a big deal, because Spartans don’t have feasts. They don’t overindulge. They eat what they need, and then they go throw the javelin or something. Work out.

Hospitality is a big deal here in Greece.

“I apologize for the drunkenness of my son. It is so disrespectful of him to be in such a state, and you are very generous to take care of him in such a way!” The Queen asserts very humbly.

“Oh, it’s fine. My brother doesn’t really like to water down his wine all that much. Don’t punish Hyacinthus for that. It’s not his fault.” I explain, kindly, before sipping more of that soup.

The kids are staring at me. Their gazes not breaking. It’s almost as if they can’t stop staring.

Laodamia still looks pale. Very fucking pale. That’s weird, because she’s pretty tan. No doubt, she goes outside to exercise and all that like her brother. I notice that Laodamia’s hands are trembling.

Polyboea is gleaming, staring with pure glee. She looks so excited. Like genuinely excited. I can remember feeling excited like that. In the past. It was a while ago.

Hyacinthus has two brothers. One looks older than him. I can see he has stubble on his face. He looks like his brother, but his eyes are less round and more almond shaped, compared to Hyacinth. He also looks a bit more pale. His face tells me he’s intrigued, but nothing more.

Hyacinthus’s other brother, is actually a bit more tan than him. His chin is also more square shaped in comparison to Hyacinth’s, and his eyes are green, not blue. He looks a bit younger than Hyacinth, but clearly older that Laodamia. Probably mid teens. He looks bored. I notice that he yawns.

It’s enough. I push my seat out, standing up.

“It was nice of you all to have me here, and I’m honored by your hospitality, but I have to be on my way.” I admit, trying to sound as gracious as possible.

“Oh Lord Apollo, how kind of you to say such words. Your divinity signifies that your words are true.” The king exclaims.

Fuck. They can’t see past the fact that I’m a god. I’m just that to them. And I get why. Y’know. They should be telling me that they’re wary I’ll break Hyacinthus’s heart and warning me not to. They should be happy that Hyacinthus has found someone special. They shouldn’t be so incredibly paranoid that they’ll say something wrong to piss me off and cause me to punish them. Because I won’t do that. That’s something I would’ve done in my younger years. My stupider years. Hell, I’ve already done shitty things to mortals, all because they hurt my pathetic feelings. I’ve been petty. They have good reason to butter me up. They have good reason to be wary. I just wish. No, that’s a long shot.

But I just wish that they could see past the fact that I’m a god.

But again. They have every right to be wary considering the circumstances. And so do I.

“Before I go, I have to warn you. There’s something wrong with the west wind. If it blows this way, you have to tell me. I have to know.” I warn, forebodingly.

“Of course, my lord. We shall do just the thing!” The Queen cries out very emotionally. This whole thing is so weird.

“Waz wrong with the west wind?” A sweet little voice asks. It’s Polyboea. She looks curious. Like a cat.

“Polyboea!” She's elbowed by her older brother in a hushing voice. The oldest older brother. His face is. Embarrassed.

“He’s dangerous.” Is all I say. It’s dead serious.

Then I left.

* * *

Back on Mount Olympus, everyone is here. Forget Infinity War. Forget Smash Bros. Forget Ultimate Custom Night. Forget Live Aid. Forget those all that.

Everyone is here.

“Hi Shithead!” Artemis greets and slaps my back like a hardy jock.

“Whaddup Asswhipe.” I retort with snark, rubbing my spine.

She rolls her eyes  and chuckles slightly before speaking. “How’d it go with Princey?”

“I tucked him in, and his parents fussed over me. And I left.” I reply. Fast.

“Meet the parents! Wow!” Hermes hovers me. He looks intrigued, hands holding up his face. He’s here too. The nymph either turned him down, or Aphrodite was right about the speed thing. Eww, I don’t wanna think about that. “How was it?” He inquires, a curious look in his eyes.

“Really awkward.” I admit. “They were in awe of me.”

“Oh! Gosh! You’re so illustrious! Simply illuminating! Must’ve had them speechless! Praise Lord Shithead!” Hermes exclaims satirically.

“Yep, that’s pretty much the truth.” I answer. “Especially that last part.”

“How was the king of Sparta?” Ares asks, off in the side. He’s stabbing the air with his spear like a jock.

"He seems well. Kissed my ass. All that jazz." I admit.

"Yeah, he's one of those kings. Though, I gotta admit, he keeps the animal sacrifices coming. Can't argue with that." The god of war says, still stabbing. Now I wonder if Amyclas stays on the throne due to Ares's help. At any time, some guy with a bigger army could easily overthrow him.

My heart suddenly stops for a second, as I wonder what could happen to Hyacinthus if that happened. I'd probably have to employ a little divine intervention. Yep. That'll definitely be on my potential to do list.

I try to forecast Hyacinth's future, but for some reason it's a little foggy. Very foggy. Like its about to rain. Maybe it's because my head keeps running. Darn, this power never works the way it should. It only ever pops up when it wants to, giving me vague snippets of years into the future. When I purposely go looking for an answer, I always regret it. My power is unreliable. It's because of this that the oracle, whose powers come from me, can only mumble vague and hard to interpret answers to those who ask her questions.

"Oh, Apollo. When did you get here?" The voice of my father booms overhead. He's sitting upon a golden throne, sitting proudly. Like the king of the gods would. The eyes of everyone are on me. Staring. God, it's intimidating.

"I just arrived, Father." I answer, and I successfully keep my voice from trembling.

"I heard you have a new lover." Dad says. I hear a couple of "oohs" from the pantheon. They're all so immature. It's to be expected.

"Yeah, I do." I reply.

"That's cool. But I heard you haven't made love to him yet. What's up with that?" Dad asks. And holy shit. If everyone in the room didn't know, well they know now. Even Artemis, my savior, Artemis can't question our dad. Holy shit. Why'd he'd ask that?! I'm practically burning red. Oh! Amaterasu in the heavens! Queen of the day! Holy shit! The room is dead silent, the embarrassment setting in.

"That's really none of your business, Zeus." Says a sweet motherly voice. Everyone in the room turns to notice. It's Hestia. She's tending her fire. She doesn't even look up. "Why'd you have to go and say something like that? I don't wanna be hearing about that." She says. And she's defending me? Gosh, I always thought she hated me after she turned me down, but I guess I was wrong.

"I was just asking a question. Geez!" Dad huffs like he's a child.

"Well, you could've asked him privately. You don't have to go spreading rumors. How'd you like if I told everyone you had sex with Thalia?" Hestia asks so calmly, and the room is so quiet until there's a scream.

A scream we all recognize like the palms of our hands. "What!?" It's Hera. Her snake eyes are narrowed. She rushes to give Zeus hell. And I'm suddenly grateful for that. Grateful for the goddess who tried to prevent the birth of me and my sister.

"Thank you, Hestia." I say to her.

"Oh, it's no issue, Child. You know how he is." She titles her head in the direction of Zeus, who is currently getting an earful from Hera.

“But why not though? Why are you being a prude?” Ares asks suddenly.

And shit. I’m being interrogated. I tense up a bit.

“It really is none of your business, Ares. It’s none of our business.” Artemis steps up to defend me. My savior, through and through. It’s low key starting to embarrass me.

“Geez, I was just asking a question. No need to get so defensive.” The god of war whines.

Hestia looks up from the heath, but does nothing, though she looks like she’s about to. Then Athena steps in.

“It was relayed to me that you allowed him to dip you romantically at one of Dionysus’s festive gatherings.” She chimes in.

“That literally just happened. How fast did that travel?!” I fret, growing stiff.

“Word of mouth moves quickly, Apollo. Aside from that, the predicament we’re in is that you’re a god, and he’s mortal. You cannot continue to allow him to take the reigns, while you have absolute power over him. The two of you are not equals.” The goddess of wisdom explains so eloquently. It feels like an arrow to the gut. Her ideals are so goddamn traditional. She did come straight out of dad’s head after all.

Artemis opens her mouth to argue, but I beat her to it. I don’t need her to fight my battles for me.

“Our relationship doesn’t concern you, Athena.” I retort. “Why do you even care?”

“I care, because the moment you begin treating one mortal like an equal, you’ll treat all mortals like they’re our equals, and they’ll cease worshipping us. We shall lose the source of our power.” She insists, crossing her arms and looking at me like I’m completely moronic. “Why must you suddenly have a change of heart in the way you view them? You never cared for your other lovers this much.”

“Dang, Athena, isn’t that like...a slippery slope? A logical fallacy!” Hermes inquires before breaking out into a hearty chuckle. God of trickery. At it again.

“Oh, darn! Shit!” She curses. “Shit!” It’s out of character for her. She usually keeps her cool. “Oh it is! I’ve made a mis-“

“You’ve made a mistake! So much for little Miss Perfect! You made a mistake!” Ares joins in on the laughter.

“I did not make a mistake! You simply misinterpreted me!” Athena stammers before she storms off.

Ares is too busy laughing at Athena to try to hear the truth about my nonexistent sex life. When I say that sentence out loud in my head, it sounds fucked up.

* * *

I make my rounds to visit my mother. I’m assuming she’s heard the rumors. I see her over by Mount Sipylus by the weeping stone. It’s a stone that pours water like a waterfall.

“Oh Apollo! Joyous day! I haven’t seen you in so long. How is your sister?” She greets me, motioning for me to join her by the stone.

“Artemis is great. I’m fine too. Thanks for asking.” I respond, sitting right by her.

“Oh you know that I love you so!” She exclaims, taking me in her arms and spreading kisses all over my face.

“Mommy!” I whine like a child.

I’m suddenly nostalgic. Like damn. It doesn’t come with mixed emotions either. Hope I didn’t jinx it.

“I heard you have a boyfriend, Apollo.” She chirps.

“I do.” I reply.

“Is he cute?” She almost sings to me.

“He is!” I’m beaming.

My thoughts race. Hyacinthus is such a god damn cutie. He’s so fucking cute. Just so cute. You ever see someone and you’re just like woah? That’s me when I look at Hyacinth.

“I’m so happy for you Apollo! I really am.” She sounds sincere, ruffling my curly blonde hair.

I just hug her. Mom has always been the best. Always. She just has this aura. This sort of aura that calms. That soothes. She’s Mom, and I love her.

The two of us sit down in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

“Remember this stone?” She asks, breaking the silence. She traces the rocky stone surface with her hands, tracing very gently.

“Uh, no. Sorry, I forgot.” I admit.

“It’s Niobe.” She notes, looking at me. “After she disrespected me, disrespected us, and I had you and Artemis kill her fourteen kids, she came here and cried herself to dead. Now, she’s this stone.” Mom pauses to chuckle. “Now she’s crying forever.”

“That’s messed up.” I immediately blurt out what’s on my mind.

“Oh, Apollo! You don’t have to feel bad for her. She deserves it, after what she said. As gods, it’s our duty to punish mortals who step out of line. Who challenge us.”

I never knew Mom was capable of such...such evil. Mom is Mom. She’s supposed to be so pure, but...what we did to Niobe is...what I did is fucked up. And I completely forgot about it. She may have insulted Mom, but us killing her kids is extreme. It’s like I was a completely different person back then. How can I just go and do all this without a second thought? How could I have done it, forgotten all about it, and suddenly it’s rushing back? Like the guilt was never this bad, and suddenly it’s spine chilling. Holy shit. I was a horrible person.

Mom and I spend a few more quiet moments together, enjoying each other’s company. My gaze is glued to the weeping stone. The stone that weeps forever. My hands are shaking, and I can’t think of anything to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. At this point Apollo has made references to the sun gods Huitzilopotchli, Ra, and Amaterasu.  
> Some notes: Athena's way of thinking is very old fashioned. She takes after Zeus, who I'm characterizing as very traditional and strict in his beliefs of mortals. I didn't want to portray her as unsympathetic, but that's the way she came off. I characterized her as calculating and cold, but she isn't vengeful. She's just misguided. Same with Aphrodite, who was up in Apollo's business a few chapters ago. Artemis is very sympathetic to Apollo's love for Hyacinthus, because it is something she experienced in the past with Orion. Also, Apollo is faced with his insecurities head on, and he still can't find the words.


	7. Seaside Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Hyacinthus go on a date, and open up to each other.

_Underneath the moonlight_   
_Together we'll sail across the sea_   
_Reminiscing every night_   
_Meantime I ask you to be my valentine_   
_You say you'd have to tell your daddy if you can_   
_I'll be your Valentino_   
_We'll ride upon an omnibus and then the casino_   
_Get a new facial_   
_Start a sensational_   
_Seaside rendezvous so adorable_   
_Seaside rendezvous oh_   
_Seaside rendezvous, give us a kiss_

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, I take in the scenery. Oh, the scenery. The beautiful scenery. Overlooking the cliff, there’s beautiful greenery. Absolutely beautiful. From the cliff side, there’s several different visible mountains. The view is pretty sweet. I'm genuinely surprised the green hasn't died in this heatwave, but it probably will soon. It looks like a landscape painting. Very pretty. Very vibrant, on this late summer noon.

I move to look down the cliff. Hyacinthus is still making his way up the cliff side. He’s red and sweaty. I can tell. He clings to the footholds he’s found in the side. For a second he looks up and sees me. He hands me a toothy grin, a sweet grin, chest raising and falling. I smile back, and he quickly returns back to climbing.

I move to set down the calathus, the basket, full of the food. I’ve had it tied to my back during the ascent. Taking off the lid, I check. The snacks are still there. Good. I slip the lid back on.

Soon enough, I hear a grunt behind me. Turning, I see it’s Hyacinthus. He’s made it up. He’s holding himself up to the cliff side, with his arms, his head over the surface. I rush to help pull him up onto the flat ground. He lets me, and he’s up.

Hyacinthus is still sweaty and red, as today is really hot. He pants, chest rising and falling. Rising and failing. And he can only stare at me. Quickly, I rush to the basket, taking off the lid and grabbing a small cloth. I turn to Hyacinth, and I take the cloth to his face. Gently, I dab at his moist skin, wiping the sweat and dirt away. Caressing him, lovingly.

“We...We did it. We made it.” He huffs, a tired smile on his handsome face.

“Yeah we did.” I keep caressing his face with the cloth, cleaning him up. “Look at the view. It’s almost as beautiful as you, my sweet Prince.” I flirt, tenderly. I hope I sound suave.

Hyacinthus looks away, admiring the scenery for a few moments. He lets out a few tired huffs, before turning to me. “You’re right Apollo. It is almost as beautiful as me. Not quite though.” He has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh fuck off. I was trying to be romantic.” I playfully whine.

“Mm, I know.” He leans in and kisses me. I end up dropping the sweat rag.

My head rushes back to what the other gods think of him. Of me. Of us. Letting him take the lead from time to time. They think it’s abnormal. For me to treat him as an equal, even though I’m a god and he’s a mortal. But as I take in the sweetness of his mouth, I begin not to care. I don’t give a shit. Not one. I’m in love with this man, and I want him to do things to me just as much as I do things to him.

I let him take the reigns. He pushes me down, pinning me. He’s on top, kissing me. It’s hot and messy, and soon it becomes opened mouthed. He’s definitely not an amateur kisser. That’s for sure. I hold him on his hips, caressing him there.

“Mmph!” He breaks away. “Ahh, that feels nice.” He pants.

“What?” I ask, puzzled, mouth hanging open.

“Your hands. Keep doing that.” He requests. So needy. I oblige. And he lets out a grunt. “Apollo! Why didn’t you kiss back?” He inquires, looking down at me with carnal want. Red in the face. Needy.

Oh boy.

“I wanted to see what you’re capable off, my dear sweet Prince.” I say seductively. “I’m not the first guy you’ve kissed. You’re not bad.” I lick my lips.

He looks away for a split second. “Th-Thanks.”

“What was his name?” I inquire.

“Thamyris. He was some foreign singer. Great voice. But my parents kicked him out, for several reasons. The main one being that I can't get him pregnant, obviously.” He admits, solemnly. "They're making the exception for you, though. You already know why."

“I know what it’s like for your romance to not turn out well.” I take his hands in mine. “I’ve been with plenty of men and women, and I’m usually left with my heart broken at the end. I understand your pain.” I sympathize.

“Men and women?” He looks surprised. “Oh.” He begins to retreat. “I can’t offer you what a woman can. Wouldn’t you rather-“

I cut him off, squeezing his hands, tenderly. “It’s not about what a woman can offer me or what a man can. It’s about my feelings. And my feelings are fierce for you, my Prince.”

“Oh really?” He looks at me, mouth gaping open like a fish, with a grin.

“Yes, really.” I look back. We look at each other, gazes glued. “You should definitely kiss me again.”

“Who am I to deny your request?" He has a mischievous grin. And he does just that. But this time I kiss back. We kiss together. We kiss well. It’s fierce. He’s so fierce, I rub circles into his back. There's a warm spark between us. So electrifying. I love him, madly.

“Apollo.” He breaks away and starts kissing down my neck. I tilt it to make room.

“Yes! Hyacinth!” I hiss. I embrace him, and he keeps doing it. He keeps kissing. Under my chin. On my collarbone. Straight on my neck. My skin gets so tingly. Goosebumps. Suddenly, he grinds his groin against mine! It’s stimulating, it feels good physically, but in the inside, I suddenly panic. I can't do this!

“No! Don’t!” I scream in a whisper. That kills the entire mood.

Hyacinthus gets up, looking down, confused. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t. I want to take things slow.” I blurt out. “You’re a mortal, and mortals take things slow.” I bleat.

He looks hurt. Crap. This is it. This is the part were I fuck things up, and the ironic part is that it's because I didn't want to screw. Holy shit.

“Well, you’re a god, and gods take things fast.” His voice is shaky. His hands are shaky. Panicking. “I know you’re lying.” He gets off. His legs are shaky. "You know that I want you, but you don't want me. You’re screwing with my feelings!"

I stand up. Shit. Fuck. I can’t lose him. I can’t lose him. I can’t. He's different.

“You’re different!” I eject the words from my throat like they’ve been caught.

“What?!” He almost shouts, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re different, from the other lovers. You don’t care I’m a god. I’m not ‘Lord Apollo’, God of music and light. I’m just Apollo, your boyfriend who you like to tell dick jokes to! I love you Hyacinthus! I really love you, but I’m...I'm scared. I get so emotional with these sort of things, with sex.” I finally realize the truth for myself. “I’ll fuck it up this time. Just like I’ve fucked up every relationship I’ve been in, because I won’t be able to control my emotions. I'll end up being too much for you, like I was for everyone else."

Hyacinthus just stares at me, our gazes locked. He stares, taking my hands in his.

“Apollo.” He says softly. “Apollo, I love you too. And it’s okay. I’m scared too.”

“Of what?” I look at him, questioningly.

“That I won’t be enough for you.” He replies, kissing the back of my hands.

“You’re already enough.” I say, leaning in to kiss his nose. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been honest with you.”

“It’s okay. We’re working on that.” He kisses my cheek. I can feel his heart racing. “We’ll get there.” He says. "We'll do that when...you feel like it. I'm sorry for trying to force you into it." He says, letting out huffs.

“It's alright." I end up saying. And we're both quiet, only the sound of Hyacinth's tired pants, filling the atmosphere. "You’re tired.” I blurt out.

“Nice observation.” He retorts.

“You should eat. I brought the snacks for a reason." I let go of his hands to grab the basket.

He sits, and I sit right beside him. I grab a piece of the cheese that was in the basket.

"Here, eat. You just climbed a huge ass mountain. Keep up your strength." I grab try to feed him like it's a bird.

"You sound like my mother." He jests before taking a bite. "Mmm. Is this cheese of the gods?"

I laugh. "Haha. No. It's cheese from your kitchens. I made a stop before we left."

He pulls the basket to him, grabbing more cheese.

"Is it only cheese?" He ask, mouth full of it.

"No. There should be some figs at the bottom too. I went to pick some, and I made sure to wash them." I explain.

"You're not eating?" He looks at me.

"I could, but I don't need it. That mountain was harder than on you than it was on me." I explain.

"Mm, okay." He says before licking his fingers. "So, you met my parents. How was it?"

"To be honest, they kissed my ass the entire I was there." I say.

Hyacinthus breaks out laughing. "Holy shit!? Really. Crap. They're always been so high and mighty about pleasing the gods, especially when I was a kid. I never thought all that prayer and sacrifice would get us anything. I didn't think the gods cared about us, and I was right. I had to start dating one for us to get noticed." He admits.

"Wait what?" I'm puzzled.

"Oh, some of your family left behind gifts for us the other day. Psyche left a flock of sheep with pretty gold fleece. Eros left a flock of swans. Dionysus left us as an ass ton of wine. We have to water it all down. Hermes left some cattle." Hyacinthus lists, counting his fingers.

"That's unlike him." I mutter. I get a look. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

He chuckles slightly. "Best part. Artemis left us this badass bow. It's super hard to string though. My brother Argalus spent all morning trying to figure it out."

"I guess I owe you a gift." I say, turning to him.

"Oh please, you don't owe me a thing. You've already given me this picnic!" He huffs, stuffing more cheese in his mouth.

"I'm still getting you a real fucking cool gift!" I proclaim.

"Neat." He says, mouth full of cheese. "But, anyways, my parents are pretty pleased with the gifts. And when they're pleased, it's easier on all of us. By the way, what's with this ominous warning you gave them about the god of the west wind?"

"Oh that?" I grow a little pale. "Well, he's been stalking you. I think he might have a crush on you. I was gonna tell you sooner, but well, I forgot. Until he was watching you sleep in the bushes after the party, so I ended up telling your parents."

"Holy shit!" He lets out.

"Yeah, Artemis ended up scaring him off." I add.

"Well he's wasting his time. I already have a boyfriend." He proclaims, rubbing up my arm.

"You're not worried? He's a god." I ask, concerned.

"So are you, and so are my friends. I'm a little worried, but it's not like he's gonna get away with anything!" He says proudly. Too proudly.

"Don't be so arrogant, Hyacinth." I scold gently, ruffling his hair.

"By the way, what about your parents?" He inquires.

"What about my parents?" I look at him, questioningly.

"Do I get to meet them?" He asks, smiling.

"I don't know. My mother, maybe. She'd love to meet you. She told me she's happy for us. My father, probably not. Maybe. I don't know. He'd asks so many awkward questions. And...oh! Be warned. If you ever do meet them, you'd have to be on your best behavior. They're really traditional on how gods and mortals should interact. All that submissiveness and all that." I ramble on.

"Duly noted." He says, grabbing a fig, biting into it. The juice drips down his chin. I end up wiping it away with my thumb. No words are exchanged. Only glances, as I lick the sweetness off my thumb.

The day becomes slightly cooler as time passes by. Hyacinthus leans up against me, his head on my shoulder.

"What's the view like from Mount Olympus? Is it as beautiful as this view?" He inquires.

"More beautiful. The most beautiful. It's gorgeous up there. You can see all of Greece. It's home." I say, warmly.

"Do you think?" He rubs my arm. "That I could go up there with you, Apollo?"

I immediately freeze up, my heart rate picking up. "You can't."

"I can't?" He breaks away, looking at me, puzzled.

"My father wouldn't allow it. He doesn't let mortals up there. He wouldn't make an exception for you, because I love you. He hasn't in the past. He'd kill you, if you ever tried." I explain, panicked. I honestly can't imagine going on without Hyacinth.

"Oh, well hypothetically speaking, if I was a god, he'd let me up there, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, he would." I reply. I have a feeling in my gut at what he's getting at.

"So if you gave me ambrosia, and made me a god, we could live up there together, forever?" He asks. Yes, I know exactly what he's getting at.

"I'm not gonna do that." I answer flatly.

"You're not?! But Eros did that to Psyche, and how they get to live together forever, happily ever after!" He complains, spunk in his raised voice.

The audacity. The nerve.

"Eros did that to save Psyche's life! It was their only way!" I raise my voice back, and he flinches as a result. Crap. I'm such an asshole. "Unless you're dying, I won't do that to you. You have a life down here." My voice becomes gentler. "You have a family. I'm not going to steal you away from them. You'd never be able to return to that."

"What if I didn't want to? I mean, I could always visit them. What if I want to be a god with you?" He questions, softly.

"Hyacinth, you don't have to change who you are to be with me. I love you as you." I take his hand and kiss the back of it.

"But what if I want to be with you forever?" He asks another question, squeezing my hand, lovingly.

"I'd say wait a few years, and ask yourself if that's what's you really want. It's a big leap to take, and I don't want you rushing into things. It's like asking to marry me." I say to him, tenderness in my voice.

"Well, what if I want to marry you?" He leans in, and I can feel his breath against my mouth. The gaze of his eyes locked onto mine.

"If you want to marry ME, then I'd say you're crazy, my Prince." I admit, somewhat flirtatiously.

He closes the gap between us, and we kiss. And I tilt my head. It's soft, closed mouthed and sweet. He wraps his arms around my neck, holding me close. No space. My chest presses against his. I can feel his speeding heartbeat. Emotional. I wonder if there's butterflies swarming his stomach like they're swarming mine. So quick. I hold him gently. And when he breaks off, he stays in my embrace, staring at me with a dazed look in his eyes. And we just stare at each other.

"Well, maybe I am crazy." He says, breaking the silence.

"Hi Crazy, I'm Apollo. Now finish your figs."

* * *

“You’re probably dehydrated. We should get you some water.” I say to Hyacinthus. He rolls his eyes.

“So pushy.” He moans.

“I’m looking out for you. You’re not invincible.” I gently scold, stroking his hair, doting on him. “Come on, let’s go get you some water.

I’m carrying him in my arms, flying over the greenery, of the late summer day. We weren’t gonna climb down the mountain. Not with how much energy Hyacinth exhausted in the process of climbing it. I fucking forgot the water. Flying over the Spartan center, I spot a fountain. People are down gathering water in their big pots.

“Shit you can’t land there. Those are helots.” Hyacinthus complains.

“And?” I ask.

“They’re the slaves. If they see me-“

“You’re dehydrated. I’m landing there.” I announce, descending onto the ground.

Landing along aside them, they stop and stare at me and Hyacinth.

“Ugh, you’re an asshole.” Hyacinthus complains to me, before he bends over, dunking his head into the fountain to take a drink.

I watch as he slurps the water. Patiently waiting for him to finish, I notice everyone is staring. I stiffen.

Without thinking, I landed in a crowded spot, undisguised. Hyacinthus also is undisguised. The god of light and music out in public with the prince of Sparta is fucking scandalous. People are staring silently, at a loss for words. And they just heard Hyacinth call me an asshole, which I know he didn’t mean. He just didn’t wanna land here.

“Hyacinth, I think we should go.” I say to him.

“Hmm? Fine.” He gets up, locking his elbow with mine. His face still drips water. “Let’s walk to the palace.”

“I think we should fly.” I voice to him.

“Well I don’t know why you want to fly if you wanted to land here.” He tells me off.

“I wasn’t thinking, and you hadn’t drank water in hours. There’s a lot of people here, and I’m undisguised. You’re undisguised. I don’t wanna cause a scandal.” I explain to him.

“Well,” he scans our surroundings, people staring. “Y’know, we’re already here. Who cares? Besides, we’re perfect together. Why not let the world know that?” So cocky. He leans in and kisses me quickly on the lips. “Come on. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn’t escort me home?”

I roll my eyes, and we begin to walk, arm in arm. Leaving the fountain, into the city center, people stop and stare at us. The prince is chummy with the god Apollo? No way. By the end up the day, all the Spartan people are gonna know of our relationship. Great. I guess everyone knows. Yep. Basically fucking everyone. We’ll be the next big celebrity couple.

Well, I’m not sure they all recognize me, but I guess many one or two people will cause rumors. Chisme. Chingada madre.

“So why’d you not wanna drink near the helots?” I ask him.

“Oh, well I’m the prince. I don’t wanna show up and make them feel bad. They probably hate me.” He admits.

“Don’t worry too hard. They’ll liberate themselves in the future.” I tell him, the prophecy flashing into my brain. Yikes.

"Holy shit!" He shouts, more people turning heads at the two of us. I notice folks whispering to each other. Some stare in complete awe.

"It's years into the future though. I mean years." I add. "I thought you felt bad for them."

"I do. It's not like my father lets me do anything on the matter." He huffs. We continue walking until he breaks the silence again. "Psyche came over the other day."

"Oh?" I look at him, intrigued.

"Yeah, we had a talk in the gardens. She mostly let me complain about my royal duties and all that crap. It's nice, y'know. She gets me on that level. We have a lot in common. Then Polybea came over, and she started freaking out over the lady with butterfly wings. Plenty of piggyback rides were given that day." He rambles. That sounds so fucking wholesome.

"Glad to see you're making friends. You're so charismatic." I reply. "Must come easy."

"Oh it does. I think it's that charisma that attracted you to me." He flirts, coyly. This turns heads. People begin to whisper. My heart rate picks up.

"Maybe." Is all I say. I look away.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says, hand on my chin, tilting my head gently in his direction. Leaning in, he kisses me on my lips. Very very briefly, but that's all it takes for my fears to melt away. And that's all it takes for the surrounding crowd to formulate their rumors.

* * *

We eventually reach the back walls that separate the palace training grounds from the rest of the city. Hyacinthus proposes climbing over.

“It’ll be easy.” He proclaims, and then he scrambles up the wall like a little gremlin. I watch, assumed. I watch as he struggles, but manages to pull himself up in the end, and he laughs. “I did it.”

And so I take to climbing the wall, but I don’t scramble and struggle. I do it, and done. It’s done.

“You don’t have to be a show off.” Hyacinthus playfully huffs.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t know it was a competition. Where’s my prize?” I jokingly inquire.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Maybe I’ll show you.” He flirts, leaping off the wall into the palace grounds.

“Maybe? Don’t you mean definitely, because I definitely won.” I reply, leaping down with him.

“You didn’t even know it was a contest, so I’m not sure you deserve a reward.” He retorts, pacing throughout the grounds.

I keep up. “I won fair in square. Give me my reward.” Honestly I have no idea where I’m going with this. He stops, turning towards me.

“Who says I have to play fair?” He quips, leaning in, stopping right before the kiss. My heart rate picks up.

“I say.” I reply, leaning in to close the gap between us. Just as I’m about to, just as we’re about to kiss for probably the hundredth time, there’s a gasp. Not from him. Not from me. From someone else. We both scramble apart.

“It’s you!” The voice exclaims. It’s girlish and young. I look and it’s little Polyboea.

“That’s right, Poly. It’s him!” Hyacinthus proclaims rather smugly, hands on his hips.

Polyboea twirls. And then she stops and stares at me. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

“Yeah, well, it’s me.” I reply.

“But it’s really really you! You love Hyacinthy! You love him a lot, and you’re you!” She throws her arms up excitedly.

I turn to gaze at Hyacinthus who has a whale wide grin on his face. I do.

“I do love him a lot. That’s true. You’re very smart, Polyboea.” I reply.

“Oh! You just called me smart! Hyacinthy! He just called me smart!” She does a little skip to her brother. “Ya heard him, right?” She reaches up with her arms, motioning for him.

"Yes, Poly. I heard him." He leans down and scopes her up in his arms. "I heard him!" He shouts and spins with her in his arms. Wholesome. He spins, and she giggles. And when they stop, I speak.

"Y'know, Hyacinth, you're gonna have to really give me a turn."

"For a spin? Thought you were too big for that." He retorts.

"For a spin? Too big? Pssssh. Never." I sassily reply.

"How big are you mister Apollo? Like a million, or a bajillion? Or a million bajillion?" Polybea inquires curiously. She's way off. I'm not that old.

"Oh I'm-" I blow a raspberry. "Years old!" I respond. It's immature. But she's a kid, and I've raised kids in the past before. I feel like I know what I’m doing. Hyacinth sets her down.

"Wowza! Really?!" She exclaims. I squat down to her level.

"Yeah really. It's a very secret number. So that's why we say-" I blow another raspberry. "Because that's the only way to talk about it. So you have to be careful not to tell anyone.

"I won't!" She says cheerfully. "But....Mister Apollo!? What's with the leaves in your hair?" She asks.

I run a hand through my curly locks. They're the laurel leaves. A reminder of Daphne. Shit. I should really stop with those now that I'm with Hyacinthus. I had stopped wearing the laurel crown, but I realize there's still leaves.

"Oh, those?" I ruffle my hair, some leaving falling out. "It's a reminder of someone I used to know." I reply.

"Who!?" She asks again. All the while, Hyacinth just watches, curiously.

"A secret person. Very very secret." I answer.

"You keep a LOT of secrets Mister Apollo!" Polyboea replies.

"Well, it's fun to keep secrets sometimes. Y'know?" I reply to her.

"Oh, I guess." She tugs at her dress. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure thing." I say, kindly.

"I can't! Hyacinthy's gunna hear it!" She complains.

"Cover your ears, Hyacinthus!" I exclaim. He rolls his eyes, and covers his ears with his hands. "Okay, now he can't hear." But Hyacinthus and I both know he can hear.

"My secret is that sometimes, when I'm supposed to be practicing with the javelin, I throw it, and when it lands, if I didn't throw it far enough, I move it more far. So it looks like I threw it really far!" She says proudly.

"Wow, Polyboea. That's a big secret." I playfully whisper to her.

"I know. But don't tell anyone, Mister Apollo, because it's supposed to be a secret!" She says.

"Oh I won't." I reply. Then I look at Hyacinth as I stand up. "You can uncover your ears."

"What!? I didn't hear you! I'm can't hear!" He shouts, lying.

I roll my eyes. "Hyacinth, stop being a duck butt, and uncover your ears!" I assert.

"I literally cannot hear you!" He shouts even louder.

"Stop being a duck butt and!-" I say even louder, but I get interrupted.

"Who's shouting over here?" It's a man. He nears us, and I notice it's Hyacinth's older brother who was at that really awkward feast his parents threw for me. "Oh Lord Apollo!" He exclaims. "It's so great to see you here!" He kneels down.

Hyacinthus bursts out laughing, uncovering his ears. "You're so fake, Argalus." He teases.

"What are you doing?" Argalus appears to be done with his brother. "Show some respect."

Hyacinthus turns to me. "Gosh, Apollo! You suck. You're really ugly, and you smell like dead fish." He lies, messing with his brother.

"Hyacinthy! That's mean!" Polyboea whines, clearly not understanding the humor.

"Oh it's okay. He doesn't mean it. He's just messing around." I reply, trying to defuse things.

"Hyacinthus, you're so immature. You're supposed to be setting an example for Sparta, not insulting a literal God! I'm so sorry Lord Apollo! But I'm so glad you have the patience to bear with him." Argalus rambles, rising up.

"Wow, rude. You realize, he's a person too, right?" Hyacinthus complains, defending me. And I'm just wowed. I really love him.

Suddenly I feel a tug at the bottom of my toga. It's little Polyboea.

"Mister Apollo! Yer sister brought us a super cool bow, but none of us can use it." She murmurs, but I listen.

"Oh, Hyacinth told me about that. You're having trouble stringing it, right?" I ask.

"That's right, My Lord." Argalus replies. "But we'll figure it out, soon enough.'

"If you'd like, I could offer some help. Teach you how to string it properly." I propose, kindly.

"That would be a honor, Lord Apollo! Come, it's right this way." He responds, enthusiastically, motioning for me to follow him. I do, Hyacinth, and Polyboea following as well.

I feel Hyacinthus suddenly grab my hand, interlacing our fingers sweetly, as we both walk. He squeezes my hand. I turn my head, glancing at him. He's smiling warmly. I smile back. Polyboea smiles, a little perplexed, but happy nonetheless.

"My Lord, these are the grounds where we practice archery." Argalus announces, moving some shrubs so we can step over. Yep, this is were Dionysus had that wicked party and Hyacinthus ended up getting wasted. We all see Apollo's younger brother, who's struggling to string the thing. Also Laodamia, who watches, impatiently.

"Come on! I'll do it." She complains. "You can't do anything, Cynortas!"

"You really think you can do better than me, with those noodle arms?" He retorts.

"Are you blind?! These are precision Spartan muscles!" She huffs, clearly offended.

Suddenly, the Argalus clears his throat to announce our presence. "Ahem! We have company!"

Cynortas and Laodamia, immediately freeze up. Laodamia, in particular, crossing her arms over her chest to block herself off. Maybe I should tell a joke to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the male pig who puts everyone to sleep? He's quite the boar!" I joke, awkwardly.

Polyboea lets out some girly giggles, meanwhile Cynortas snickers lightly. I notice Laodamia rolling her eyes.

Hyacinthus probably agrees with her, because he gently punches me, and says "Hey that's not very punny."

"Oh? What gives you the pun-authority?" I ask, eyeing him.

"I'm just entitled to it. Duh." He retorts. That was a weak come back.

"Right." I roll my eyes. The wind blows ever so slightly.

"Lord Apollo, so umm...why are you visiting?" Cynortas interjects, minor curiously in his eyes.

"I was just coming back from the day I spent with Hyacinthus, when Polyboea asked me to help teach you how to string that bow." I explain, nearing the bow. I pick it up when Cynortas hands it to me. I take the string and place it over the bow tips. Everyone watched intently as I go through the process of stringing it. There’s an awkward silence as I go through with stringing it correctly. Artemis must’ve wanted it to be a special bow for the royal family, and it’s not particularly easy to go through and string it, all admit. But I’m pretty adept with these kinds of things, so I finish, and it looks good.

“That’s how to string it.” I say, and everyone watches the crescent moon shaped bow, intently.

Laodamia hands me an arrow. “Ca-Can you shoot it?” She shyly stutters.

Hand her a smile, and get into position. Aiming at a nearby target, I take my shot. It hits the bullseye, lodging itself deeply.

There it is.

Everyone stares, rather impressed. Hyacinthus pouts, and trots over to the target. “Show off.”

He teases, and attempts to pull the arrow out of the target, but it’s so lodged in that he can’t. I walk over and pull it out for him.

“Sorry.” I say.

He grumbles and crosses his arms. “No, I’m sorry.” He huffs quietly so only I can hear. He’s a little jealous. I drop the arrow.

I lean in and kiss him on his cheek. Gently. Sweetly. Lovingly. He sighs and leans in to embrace me.

“I love you.” He whispers. “You should take me to the sea, sometime.”

“I love you too.” I reply quietly. “I’ll start planning that.”

I can feel the glare of his siblings at my back. He can see it. That’s why he’s frowning. He feels embarrassed. So I plaster a few brief kisses on his face. Not to embarrass. The opposite, actually. On his nose. On his forehead. On his cheeks. Very briefly, and plentiful.

“I have to go now.” I say to him, but everyone else hears it anyways. I turn to them. “Thank you for the hospitality.” I say to them. Then I turn and give Hyacinth one final kiss on his lips. Quick and easy.

He smiles at me, and I smile right back before I have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo hasn't fully opened up, but he's not the only one hiding things.  
> I wanted him to have some cute time with Hyacinthus, and I feel like I accomplished it. They went on a date, and all that. This was fun to write.


	8. '39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Hyacinth have a little squabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Avenger's Endgame came out, so I decided to take a break from this fic in order to write a post Endgame oneshot, and deal with the feels. Also, I had to study for an AP exam. I have one more next week, so there may or may not be another delay.

_Don't you hear my call though you're many years away_   
_Don't you hear me calling you_   
_Write your letters in the sand_   
_For the day I take your hand_   
_In the land that our grandchildren knew_

* * *

 

It's early autumn, and it's chilly.

The chilly wind usually only sticks around in the morning. It tends to be warm at noon. But there’s a cold chill right now. I wonder if it's any cold in Sparta. My eyes dart over to the city. There looks to be a chill. Maybe it's colder here, because we're in the heavens. But I look over to Sparta, because truth is I wanted an excuse to do that. I want an excuse to look at bae. Hyacinthus. He makes me weak. I love him.

I notice him down there, sparring with some dude. Sword play. They’re going at it pretty rough. Wait a second. Shit! That’s Ares! That ass bag. I zoom down, immediately.

Ares has Hyacinthus on the ground, sword to his chest. I wanna scream.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ares?” I yell.

Hyacinthus’s eyes go wide. “Ares?!” Great. He didn’t know.

He turns to me. “Calm your tits, Apollo! I wasn’t going to kill him! I just wanted to see how good princey is with a sword. Geez.” He huffs, dropping his sword on the ground with a lazy clink.

“You hurt him!” I cry, marching over. Holy shit. Hyacinthus is hurt! Hyacinthus is hurt!

“Stop doting on him, Apollo. You’re gonna soften  up him. He’s a trained soldier. He’s used to it. Fuck.” Ares complains. “You know shit.”

“I know you’re an ass.” I retort. I lean down to examine Hyacinth’s injuries. Various bruises, and scratches. A scar on his upper arm. Hyacinth looks embarrassed.

“I’m fine, Apollo. I can take it.” He says, sheepishly.

“See! He says he’s fine! You’re overreacting, Dickhead.” The god of war complains.

“Whatever!” Is all I can exclaim, as I rub a finger against Hyacinth’s arm. The wound behinds to close up slowly, and he eyes me with suspicion.

Ares huffs. “Well now that you’ve ruined the fun, I’m leaving. And by the way, I did you a favor. Princey’s not bad, and I wasn’t gonna have my brother dating a wimp.”

“Har, har. Go shit, Ares.” I reply.

“I will go shit!” He yells.

“Hey, thanks for sparing with me, Ares! It was cool.” Hyacinthus hollers towards the god of war.

“No problem, man. At least you’re cool.” Ares replies, and disappears.

I observe Hyacinthus’s other wounds. And OUCH! They look like they hurt. The bruises are looking purple and ugly. There’s a flesh wound I didn’t notice earlier, and it’s bleeding. It’s terrible, but it’s nothing I haven’t fixed before. “I can help with these, if you-” He cuts me off.

“No! Why’d you have to have to embarrass me in front of your brother?!” He complains to me.

“Oh, I’m sorry? I was saving-“ he cuts me off.

“I was perfectly fine! I got to spar with Ares! He’s a big deal around here, and you had to go and ruin it.” He whines, averting his eyes. “I don’t need you to save me.”

“Hyacinth, I’m sorry. Geez, he could’ve killed you on accident. Ares doesn’t exactly play fair. You’re lucky you have me to look after you.” I proclaim, wrapping my arms around him.

“Get off. I’m mad at you.” He mutters, sternly.

“You can’t stay mad at me. Just let me patch you up.” I coo, gently.

“I don’t want you to heal my wounds! I think they’re cool!” He raises his voice.

“Fine!” I raise mine, getting up off him. “Be that way! See if I care!” I yell, hurt.

And I make my way back to Mount Olympus.

* * *

“So, it’s come to my attention that the two of you got into an argument.” Dad proclaims to me and Ares. “And I’ve elected to do the responsible dad thing, so I want the two of you to make up!” Zeus seems proud.

Hera is by his side, and she chuckles. “Pfff! Since when do you do the responsible dad thing?!”

“I’m making the effort to commit, HERA!” Zeus retorts. “I’m gonna be the best dad ever, you’ll see. Okay, so the two of you have to apologize to each other!”

“Fuck! I’m not apologizing.” Ares complains. I roll my eyes.

“I’m sorry, Ares!” I apologize smugly. He looks at me, annoyed.

“See, Ares? Why can’t you be mature like your brother! Apologize.” Zeus demands.

Ares rolls his eyes. "I'm SORRY, Apollo." He apologizes, with emotion in his tone.

Zeus is beaming. "Great! Now hug it out!"

"Dad!" Ares whines.

"It's okay, I don't wanna hug him." I assert.

"Yeah, I don't wanna hug you either." Ares adds.

"YOU TWO WILL HUG RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME-" Zeus booms, the wind growing electrifying, hitting us both square in the face. Only, Hera seems unbothered, as she pauses to yawn.

Ares and I immediately hug, patting each other on the back.

"Great!" Zeus exclaims. "Now that you've worked things out, you can leave! I'm so glad I could help."

Hera laughs. "You only did this to feed your own ego."

"I did not!" Dad retorts.

Ares rolls his eyes at his parents. I sometimes forget they're siblings too. Eww, but that's okay, because this is Ancient Greece.

* * *

“I’ve gotten into a little argument with my bae, but that’s fine. I’ll fix things.” I proclaim.

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot to heal with!” Hermes replies, hovering lackadaisical, with his arms crossed behind his head. He sounds smug, but I just huff. I don’t like puns unless I’m the one saying them.

“It’s your fault for babying him. Then, he wouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” Ares chimes, offhandedly, stabbing the air with a spar.

“Wait, what happened? I wanna know!” Aphrodite interjects from the side, excitedly.

“I was having a little sword fight with Apollo’s precious little prince, and he swoops in crying about how I’ve wounded the love of his life, and all that crap.” The god of war complains.

“Oh my gosh! Swooping in to save your love from sudden death? That sounds so romantic!” Aphrodite exclaims, dreamily.

I exchange a look with Hermes and he just rolls his eyes.

“I wasn’t gonna kill him! It was a sparring match.” Ares retorts.

“Oh, but you totally could’ve killed him! Everyone knows you like to live life...rough!” She proclaims, that last part was flirtatious. She twirls before punching Ares in the shoulder. It was meant to be playful, but she ends up hitting him hard, and Ares lets out an “Ouch”.

My guess is she’s referring to VARIOUS not safe for work encounters, and SHIT I don’t want to think about that either. Why does Aphrodite keep having sex with my brothers?!

Everyone knows Ares and Aphrodite have a thing. Sorry Hephaestus. It’s like. Like Water For Chocolate.

“She’s right. You totally could have killed him.” Hermes adds, offhandedly. He hovers over to Ares, flicking him in the back of the head.

“No one asked you.” Ares barks.

“But you’re getting my input anyways!” Hermes replies, annoying little brother. “Losersayswhat!”

“Wait What?!” Ares raises an eyebrow. And I just see Hermes’s malicious little brother smile. The one I really hate, because it’s a malicious little brother smile. It was fun to watch a man lose his life, but I really hate the malicious little brother smile.

“Well, I have stuff to do.” I announce, proceeding to leave. Big plans. Well, actually small plans. One apology is all I need.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Lemme come with!” Aphrodite exclaims.

“Why should I let you do that? So you can blab to the others about my love life like you always do?” I ask, rolling my eyes at the bouncy blonde goddess.

“Yes! Exactly that! I love nothing more than to spread rumors!” She replies excitedly, sarcasm in her voice. I move to leave, but she stops me. “I was kidding! I can help you. I’m an expert on guys!”

“I appreciate the help, Aphrodite, but I don’t think I need it. All I owe him is an apology, and it’s done.” I reply, running a hand through my hair to smoothen it out.

And like that, I’m off to Sparta. Again.

* * *

It’s a chilly autumn night down in Sparta. I make my way over to the royal palace. I’m sneaking in the bushes when I notice Hyacinthus looking out his window. Longingly.

The wind blows through his dark chocolate hair. He blinks for second, his long lashes hitting his cheeks. My heart skips a beat. Yep, there’s bae.

I’m about go over to talk when suddenly, I notice some random guy leap down from the tree next to me.

Hyacinthus notices him, and lets out an audible gasp. Wait, what the fuck?

The man climbs the tree nearest to Hyacinthus’s window. His hair is pale brown, and his skin is in between tan and pale.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Hyacinthus asks in pure disbelief.

“Wow, is that really the way you greet me, after all this time, my Love?” The man replies and his love?! I get a feeling I know who that is, but god damn it, I’m hoping I’m wrong.

“You can be here! My parents will kill you!” Hyacinthus whisper shouts.

“My Love, I came to see you! Word on the street is you’re dating the god Apollo.” The man says.

“And why exactly would that word bring you to me? If anything, it should keep you away.” Hyacinthus questions, upset.

“I know it’s a lie you made up to scare away your suitors.” He answers, reaching to take Hyacinthus’s hands in his. “If you keep this up, I can hide here, and we can be together again.”

“Thamyris-“ Hyacinthus interjects, rejecting his hands. “Thamyris, leave me be! I’m not in love with you anymore.”

He looks hurt. I’m just the asshole watching this unfold. “My love, how could you not? After all the time we spent together?!” His voice full of raw emotion.

“After you left, I knew you weren’t coming back-“  Hyacinth begins.

“I’m back now, aren’t I?” Thamyris cuts him off.

“I didn’t think you ever would! And now...now I’m in love with someone else!” Hyacinthus exclaims.

“That can’t be!” Thamyris appears to be in disbelief, and I’m wondering why I have so many romantic rivals all of a sudden.

“It is!” Hyacinthus replies.

“Who is it then?” Thamyris desperately inquires.

“It’s the god Apollo! You heard it yourself.” Hyacinth almost shouts in his face, having lost his patience.

“No. He’s a god. Why, with you?” Thamyris asks, I’m here watching this chicken fight go down. Like a weirdo. I should probably do something.

“Why? Because he loves me. Me that’s why.” Hyacinthus replies straight up. My heart flutters upon hearing his sweet words. Guess he’s not mad at me anymore. “I’m flattered you came all the way back here, for me, but I’m with someone else now, Thamyris. I’m sorry.”

I’m watching intently from behind my comfortable little bush, when I’m suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

“Ahh fuck!” I scream, loudly. I turn.

“Hi.” It’s Aphrodite. With a poker face.

“What are doing here? You scared the living daylights out of me!” I complain, trying to force the panic out of my system.

“I’m sorry Apollo! You said you didn’t want help, but like, deep down, I know you want help. So, like, I came down to help. And then this drama happened, and I watched it for a bit. Then I tapped you on the shoulder, because like, you’re the other guy in the love triangle. I kinda want your opinion on this entire thing.” She explains, rambling.

“What? So you can spread more rumors?” I retort.

“It’s like a really bad habit. I can’t help myself.” She says, very ditzy.

“Apollo?! Is that you?!” Hyacinthus hollers from his window. Shit. He no doubt heard me scream when Aphrodite spooked me. Pretty sure he didn’t hear the other stuff thought.

I sigh. “Yeah, it's me.” I yell back. Suddenly, the goddess of love is wearing a shit eating grin. Crap.

“Go fight for you man!” Aphrodite is giddy excited and pushes me out of the bushes. Thamyris eyes me up and down in disbelief.

“Why did you scream?” Hyacinthus asks.

“Aphrodite spooked me.” I admit, sheepishly.

“No, I didn’t! Oh, wait, never mind.” The goddess shouts in reply, before realizing she wasn’t supposed to reveal her presence. Then, her silence fills the area.

“Yeah, also I was spying on you guys. The truth is, I was here to talk to you, Hyacinth, but like, then Thamyris showed up. And you guys started having your moment. And it would’ve been weird if I interrupted, and I’m sorry.” I blurt out, because I just did a bad thing, and I was coming off the heels of doing another bad thing, so I might as well own up.

“Thanks...” Thamyris’s voice trails off. He sounds insincere.

“Oh, Apollo, you dork.” Hyacinthus ends up blurting out, shocking his ex. “Listen, I have to talk to my parents, but we can hang out after. Wait for me in my room. I’m gonna make arrangements for Thamyris.” He explains.

“I thought you didn’t want me here, Hyacinth.” Thamyris responds coldly.

“It’s not that, it’s just that you...shit...you already know. Listen, you came ALL THE WAY here. I’m not gonna make you just go back home. I’ll convince them to let you stay a few days.” He replies.

“I thought you said they’d kill me.” Thamyris says aloofly.

“I was exaggerating. Now that Apollo’s around, they definitely don’t hate you anymore.” The prince explains. “And it’s not like they can hate him either.”

I end up looking back and I see Aphrodite giving me two thumbs up.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know the beautiful Aphrodite was your wing woman.” Hyacinthus ends up saying once he finally enters his room.

I’m there waiting for him, sprawled out on his bed.

“That’s a long story. My dad ended up hearing that Ares and I got into an argument. You were there when that happened. And then, my dad made us hug it out. Aphrodite found out, because she’s always tied to Ares at the hip, and she thought it was super cute that I tried to ‘save’ you.” I say save with air quotes. “And she followed me down here.”

“Right about earlier, I’m sorry about snapping at you.” Hyacinthus replies, sitting next to me. He lies by my side, moving to embrace me.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ruined your fight. I just worry about you a lot.” I trail a finger down his arm. It’s bandaged up, the scar hidden.

“I can tell. We’ve been arguing a lot more.” I end up saying.

“Maybe it means we’re more comfortable with each other.” Hyacinthus says, grabbing my hand to gently kiss it.

“And about Thamyris-“ I bring up. Hyacinthus cuts me off.

“Don’t worry about him. I love you. I just felt bad. He traveled far to see me again. Our relationship didn’t really end on the best note.” He tells me.

“I’m sorry.” I apologize. My heart aches for him.

“Don’t be.” He hushes, he kisses up my arm. I lean over and kiss him on his shoulder.

Caressing his warm skin up and down, I notice several bruises, several old scars, several little scratches and little cuts. I trail my fingers on his wounds.

“You work too hard, lovely Prince.” I mutter.

“I gotta be ready in case of war.” He says softly, in reply. “You worry too much. I’ll kick anyone’s ass in battle. Y’know. Not your brother, but any normal person. I’ll kick their ass.”

“Of course. I’d never let you die in battle, Prince.” I reply. “I’d save you if it ever came to that.”

“It won’t.” He murmurs.

“Oh, so you’re just that good on the battlefield?” I ask, playfully.

He leans in, kissing my lips briefly. “Yeah. Precisely.”

I lean over, holding him still, and I kiss him. He kisses back. And we keep doing that. Kissing. I caress him and he pauses to gasp.

He looks away, briefly. Then his eyes dart back to catch mine. There moonlight reflecting off his deep ocean blue eyes. He’s so pretty.

“You’re so pretty.” I blurt out.

He flushes red, looking at me. “I know.”

“You ass.” I joke.

“Yep, you love my ass.” He says flirtatiously.

“I do. It’s cute like the rest of you.” I kiss on his neck.

“Apollo!” He laughs. We stare at each other. And we stare like it’s Twilight. And he looks at me with eyes. Duh. But like his eyes are glazed with lust, but this time it doesn’t scare me.

“You work too hard, my Prince. Let me help you relax.” I say.

“Then help me relax.” He huffs, looking needy.

“I will.” I lean down and kiss his neck. On his adam’s apple, his collarbone, under his chin. Everywhere. And when I pause to admire him, his handsome face. His disheveled dark hair. The moonlight reflecting in his beautiful eyes. His slightly gaped open mouth, letting out constant breaths. I’m not afraid anymore. “I want you.” I end up blurting out.

“Are you sure?” He inquires, gently caressing the side of my face.

“I’m sure.” I reply.

I ended up jerking him off. Yeah, it sounds vulgar when I put it like that. I’m not gonna really go into much more detail. I doubt you wanna hear every little detail of some dude firmly grasping another dude’s pee pee. Or maybe you do. I don’t know.

Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, regarding this chapter, with Thamyris in the mix, I wanted to shake things up a bit. Apollo feels secure with himself at the end of this chapter, but we'll see how that plays out.


	9. The March Of The Black Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has to fight both his romantic rivals, and his insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling I'll be a lot less busy now that I'm done with AP Exams, and all that. But I'll still have stuff to do this summer. AP summer assignments, volunteer work, etc. Still, it's been a while since I've written a long term legitimate fan fiction, and it's a lot of fun to return to it.

_Forget your sing a-longs and your lullabies_   
_Surrender to the city of the fireflies_   
_Dance to the devil in beat with the band_   
_To hell with all of you hand in hand_   
_But now it's time to be gone_   
_La la la la forever forever_   
_Ah ah ah ah ah_

* * *

 

I look at Hyacinth. His chest rising and falling heavily, rapidly. He's trying to ease the fast energy. I know what he's just felt. Like the air was knocked out of his lungs. Because of me. He pants. “So good.” He huffs, exhausted. Eyes are half lidded.

I flash him a warm grin as I sit up, wiping my hand off. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He replies. “You’re not leaving are you?” He asks, staring me up and down. Almost desperate. His heart is probably pounding.

“No, of course not. Not when you’re obsessed with me.” I tease, coyly. Flirtatiously. He's such a sweetheart.

“Oh shut up, and get over here.” He retorts, there's struggle to keep his energy up in his tone. I comply, scooping him up in my embrace. Together we lie in his bed. “I assume you’ve jerked other people off in the past?” He asks, tiredly. He asks it after a few moments of his pants.

“Dudes? Yes, but it’s a lot harder to firmly grasp a lady’s penis.” I reply, jokingly. Trying to make it funny and not awkward.

He chuckles. “Haha. Harder.” So immature. I rock him upwards, almost too suddenly. He stares up at me, our gazes meeting, locking.

“Oh shut up, and sleep.” I kiss him on his forehead. “You need rest.”

* * *

“Why isn’t everyone having a good time?! I specifically requested it!” Dad’s proud voice booms over the dinner table.

Dad had not been kidding when he told Hera he wanted to be more of a good dad to us. Which, if you ask me, it's a little too late. We're all adults, and it's not like we weren't used to his less than stellar parenting. I don't know. It just feels out of character, for Dad. Suddenly, I realize I'm comfortable with him just being himself, not trying to force anything, even if himself is Zeus, King of the Gods who will get any beautiful woman pregnant just cuz. It's not like my reputation is all that better anyways.

"Well, Father, you must take under consideration that we were all concerned with prior arrangements when you decided to spring this surprise familial dinner on all of us at once. Forgive me if I am less than enthusiastic. I am sure the same sentiment is shared with everybody else currently present." Big brained sister Athena argues, but in the most diplomatic of ways. She's always keen to have a potential answer to every theoretical thing. Sometimes I'm jealous. Oh, who am I kidding, sometimes?

"Nonsense. Come on guys! I know you all have the party spirit deep within!” Dad proclaims. The party spirit is very much dead, however.

My eyes run throughout the table. My aunt slash step mother Hera is very bored, concerned with just staring at her food strangely. Hephaestus is seated next to Aphrodite. He tries to kindly pass her a piece of cheese, which she reluctantly accepts, making a face in the process. Ares is rolling his eyes, probably jealous, but like, dude, that's not your wife. Geez, I was right. It is like Como Agua Para Chocolate. Athena is making a feels bad man face, and I'm in agreement with her. Artemis is next her, just there with bags under her eyes. Uncle Poseidon is here to visit, and he is staring awkwardly, like he doesn't belong. Hestia isn't here. She's always spending time at the hearth. Auntie Demeter is here, perpetually pissed. She sits crossed armed, in silence. Every time Persephone goes to live with her husband for this time of year, she gets like this. Hermes has literally fallen asleep with his eyes open, and it's really fucking creepy actually. I'm here, bored and picking at my food. Even party god Dionysus is hung over, trying not to slam his tired face onto his plate of food.  

Then, it happens. Dionysus does the thing he was trying not to do.

"Oh come on! Does nobody have anything interesting going on!?" Dad suddenly yells out. "Dionysus! Get a hold of yourself, boy!"

"But you don't understand, Dad! There's so MUCH hatred and sadness in this world! It's not fair!" He whines. Almost crying.

"Get a haircut, hippie." Hera comments rudely.

"I will when the world gets prettier." The god of madness complains.

"Let me just say, family dinners are much more fun at my place." Poseidon adds offhandedly.

"Well, we can all go visit the ocean later...BROTHER! But I'll have you know, this is much more fun than your water world." Zeus proclaims.

"I was just saying-" Poseidon tries to reply, but he's cut off.

"Shut up, Uncle. Nobody cares." Athena interjects, salty with him for various things.

"Yeah! Athena's right! Shut up Poseidon." Dad says proudly.

"Jeez...everyone is ganging up on me." The god of the sea complains.

Suddenly, Demeter gives a huff. "You know, if you and Hades hadn't made that stupid ass decision to have Persephone live with him in fall and winter, then THIS wouldn't be happening! She'd lighten up the entire mood, but NOOOOOOOO!"

"It's her fault for eating the pomegranate seeds, dummy." Hera replies.

"No! IT'S HADES'S FAULT FOR BEING EVIL AND KIDNAPPING HER!" The goddess of agriculture shouts.

"Gods damn, attack the man when he's here to defend himself. And Dionysus, straighten yourself up!" Zeus's voice booms.

"Ahh, come on. Let me be sad, Dad." Dionysus whines, face still down. He grabs a grape off his plate and throws it, lazily. It ends up hitting Ares in the face, though. The god of war throws a grape back, with more force. He somehow misses, and ends up hitting Demeter, who angrily throws her goblet at him. From there it evolves into a full on food fight, with everyone literally throwing food at each other. And I’m participating, because it’s fun.

I get hit in the head by a goblet, and OW! I notice it was Hermes, snickering to himself like the malicious little brother he is. I reach for something to throw back when suddenly.

“SILENCE!” Athena’s voice commands as she stands over the table. The pantheon ceases, all looking up at her. “We are Olympians! Divine beings! We cannot be conducting ourselves in such a childish manner!”

“Athena’s right!” Zeus agrees, voice booming. He sets down the loaves of bread he had planned to chuck at Poseidon’s head. “Dionysus! I blame you for this.”

“That’s fair.” He replies.

Athena smiles, pleased with herself as she sits. Ever the diplomat, and Dad’s favorite, I’m jealous. I’m actually jealous.

* * *

It’s mid autumn by this point. I sit strumming my lyre under a shady tree, lazily. It’s a tune with not much semblance of melody.

I watch Hyacinth in position to throw his javelin, he holds it by the grip. “Look at this!” His voice is boisterous, and he has that cute little grin of fire on his face.

“I’m looking!” I holler back.

“I’m looking too.” Thymaris adds. He had been standing next to me this entire time. I’m gonna be honest, I don’t really like him all that much. He just gives off a bad vibe.

I look back at him, throwing him a glare at him before I turn back to Hyacinthus. The Spartan Prince takes off, running for a good amount before he throws, falling onto the ground in the process. The javelin flies pretty far, before landing a good distance away. Impressive.

“Fuck yeah!” He proclaims proudly, picking himself up to retrieve it.

I smile warmly, picking up the tune on my lyre, into something upbeat. The melody forms into something coherent. Something improvised.

“Must you engage in debauchery?

You make such a mockery!

Fie-fo

Do you mean what you say?

I highly doubt it.

You’ll just cause another wreck.” Thymaris sings to the melody my song. His voice sounds swell, but God damn, those lyrics.

“What was that?” I almost yell, but it ends up sounding more like an angry mole rat.

“I thought your song could use some lyrics.” He says smugly.

Shit. Thamyris thinks I was born yesterday. I wasn’t. I know exactly what he’s implying with those lyrics. He thinks he’s so subtle, doesn’t he? I could kill him right here for being so genuinely disrespectful, but like...that’s really fucked up. I’m better than that.

“Well, you might wanna go revise them.” I reply, pettily. My eyes drifting off. In the corner of my eye I notice Zephyrus, the west wind. He’s staring right at Hyacinthus right now, and that’s the last thing I need!

I throw a rock at him. It’s not that big, but with the momentum, it would definitely hurt.

“Oww! Shit!” He curses, noticing it was me who hit him. He glares daggers at me. If looks could kill, I’d be dead on the spot. I glare right back. He immediately zooms off, too fast to tell.

“Why did you do that?” Thamyris inquires almost in disgust.

“He deserves it.” I complain.  

Hyacinthus runs back, javelin in hand. He’s panting, tired after his run. “Wow...I’m glad the two of you are such good friends.”

* * *

I’m walking Hyacinthus back to his room late into the night. He hits me with a legs shaking gaze.

“You sure you can’t get out of your family dinner?” He asks, gazing at me longingly.

I shake my head. “No. My dad would be pretty pissed if I did, but there’s no family breakfast. I could come in the morning.”

“I’d like that.” He says, flirtatiously. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. “Good night, Apollo.”

“Good night.” I reply, holding his gaze. I watch as he walks back into his room. As he closes the door, I begin to stumble away like a lovestruck oaf.

Suddenly! I notice a shadowy figure standing in the hallway. It’s Thamyris!

“What do you want?” I ask rudely.

“I just wanna make sure you know you’re a home wrecker.” He mocks.

“You know it wasn’t personal! I didn’t even know you existed until a while ago.” I proclaim, throwing my hands up.

“That’s not the problem. The problem is that he’s with you!” He almost shouts. Almost. Not quite. “I’m well traveled. I know the reputation you have. What becomes of all your lovers. Hyacinthus deserves no part in that!”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Holy shit. Crap.

I compose myself. “You have no right to speak to me like that! Don’t you know who I am?”

“I know! And I don’t care. Kill me where I stand, but it won’t change the fact you don’t deserve Hyacinthus. You’re going to get him killed, and I won’t stand for it.” He argues before stomping away.

I’m left to wallow in terror. In anxiety. No mortal had ever called me out like that. Holy shit. What an asshole.

* * *

"Hey Apollo! What's wrong? You were making a super sad face at the table the entire time." Hermes inquires, nudging me on the shoulder, flying overhead.

"Nothing you can fix." I reply, moping. I face away.

"Try me! I'm the fastest God in town. I have a sharp wit! I'm the bees knees!" He proclaims. "Nothing I can't fix."

"You can't fix me, you Bozo!" I retort. At this, Artemis's ears perk up. She was nearby. She rushes over.

"There's nothing wrong with you that needs fixing. Who's messing with you?" She pesters, turning me around so I can face them.

"It's no one! It's nothing you should worry about." I reply, stubbornly.

"You're lying!" Hermes squawks annoyingly, turning to Artemis. "He's lying! I know lies inside out!"

"Fine! I'm lying, but it doesn't matter. Geez." I turn away, to storm away.

"Apollo!" Artemis's voice reaches out, with sweetness. "We love you! Talk to us!" My hands tremble.

"I know! I love you guys too, just...you don't know how to help me." I storm away locking myself in my room.

Leaning against the wall, my body slumps over, tiredly. I take a deep breath, then exhaling.

I'm just the worst. The absolute fucking worst. Everything bad. All that shit. I fuck everything up. I’m a failure. I’ll fail Hyacinthus just like I failed everybody else. My body stiffens up, as I roll up into a ball of sorrow. Hot tears stream down my face as I let all of it hit me at once.

I’m a god. It’s in my nature. We take advantage of mortals and leave them for dead whenever it suits us. That’s the way it’s always been.

More tears stream down my face.

* * *

After wallowing in self pity for about an hour or so, I have come to the conclusion that it will be necessary to step up to the plate and kick real life in the face because it’s being an ass to me.

But I can’t go the old fashioned route of killing Thamyris, because that’s wrong. So I’ll need advice, but not from Artemis or Hermes, though I’m sure they love consoling poor little me. I can’t rely on them forever.

Athena is the most diplomatic of diplomats. Though, she is kinda upset I treat Hyacinthus as my equal, I can probably talk her into helping me. Athena has helped me in the past with with that whole Orestes deal.

I end up approaching the goddess of wisdom not long after. “Hey Athena!”

She looks at me with unconcerned eyes. “Yes, Apollo?”

“I need advice, and you have the reputation for being wise, so I figure you’re the best person for the job.” I admit.

She smiles. “Well, you aren’t false by any means. What is it that requires my assistance then?”

“Well, my boyfriend’s ex, Thamyris is staying at the palace for a few weeks, and he told me I’m just gonna cause Hyacinthus to have the same tragic fate of most my lovers. I need to deal with Thamyris, but I don’t know how.” I explain.

Athena looks at me like I’m ridiculous. “The simplest solution would be to kill him.”

I sigh. “Athena! I’m not going to kill him. I want to take a more diplomatic approach to things.”

The goddess rolls her eyes. “In that case, turn him into a creature of some kind. A gorgon. A spider. Whatever suits him best.”

“I said I wanted to take a diplomatic approach to things.” I argue.

“Yet you had no issue taking the route of punishment in the past. He is a mortal. He is not entitled to your mercy.” Athena retorts at me.

“Athena! I don’t want to treat mortals in such a way anymore. It makes me feel bad.” I confess.

“You’re going to lead us down a path of ruin. If your vision is to be believed, than we’ll all be powerless in the future. You’d really allow it to come to fruition?” Athena complains, referring to an older vision I had.

In the past, my prophecies used to be more concrete. I’d see exactly when I wanted, whenever I wanted. I had full control over things. Athena and I had been a lot closer back then too. We helped each other out all the time, and she had a tendency to come to me for guidance, always asking for prophecies. Then one day, I saw it. Us, the Olympians, no longer worshipped as true deities. The world would view us as fictional characters. I told Athena, and she suddenly became extremely paranoid. We both haven’t told Dad yet, and we both agreed not to. Athena grew more distant and cold, and my prophecies became more incoherent and uncontrollable for some reason. They just happen at inconvenient intervals, and I have limited control over them.

“Athena.” I put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s evitable, no matter what we do. All my prophecies are unpreventable.” I admit. I know that much.

Athena sighs. “We cannot have that. We have to combat it. If we lose the source of our power then what is the point? Of all this?” She throws her hands up in the air.

“I don’t think there’s ever been a point to any of this.” I reply, solemnly.

Athena sighs, looking down sadly. “If you really yearn to take a diplomatic approach with Thamyris, I would suggest informing him of your issues with him, and talking it out like a champ.”

“But I can't talk to him! He’s so-“ I yell out only to be cut off by the goddess of Wisdom.

“Cease your worries. You have to comfort these problems, these insecurities head on if you really strive to be the best version of yourself.” She advises.

* * *

Thamyris is sleeping in his bed by himself when I visit him at dawn.

“Thamyris!” My voice rings in his ears. He immediately jolts awake, looking at me groggily. In disbelief.

“Wha-what are you doing here?!” He stammers.

“I’m here to tell you something to your face, and I want you to remember it well!” My voice booms, but only so he can hear. “It is not my intention for a tragic fate to befall my beloved Hyacinthus. I happen to love him very very much, and I would appreciate it if you said nothing of the sort ever again.”

“I can say whatever I want.” He spits back.

“You are very lucky I am merciful. Speak to any other god like that, and they’d blind you. Thamyris, I’m being serious. I love Hyacinthus. I’m in love with Hyacinthus. I want you to know how much I love him, and how much I will always strive to care for him. So quail your worries. Our story will not end in tragedy.” I proclaim, confidently.

He looks down sorrowfully for a second before looking me straight in the eyes, burning. “You better take good care of him, because I know for a fact you’re highly capable of that. If anything happens to him, I hope you live with that guilt for the rest of your immortal life, thank you very much. Now get out of here, I want to sleep.”

* * *

Not long after, Thamyris leaves to return to his travels. He tells Hyacinthus how much he was happy to see him one last time. I’m glad. I feel he’s getting closure. But he scowls at me, as he leaves.

I grab Hyacinthus’s hand in my own, squeezing his lovingly. We watch Thamyris disappear from view.

Hyacinth leans over and kisses me flat on the cheek, sweetly.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Zephyrus the west wind. I glare daggers at him, and he just stares meanly right back.

If my gut feeling is to be believed, the troubles are just a head of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities don't just disappear because one acknowledges or talks about them. The live dormant until they break free at the most inconvenient of times. That's my experience with them.  
> Anyways, Apollo isn't the only insecure one. I kinda feel bad, I unintentionally wrote Athena to have an existential crisis.


	10. The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo takes an active approach in dealing with his problems, meanwhile Hyacinthus becomes clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation is around the corner, but I will still likely be busy. Gotta look at colleges. Do community service. Summer assignments. And I plan to go to two different day camps. Maybe three.

_He's a fairy feller_  
_Ah ah the fairy folk have gathered_  
_Round the new moon's shine_  
_To see the feller crack a nut_  
_At night's noon time_  
_To swing his axe he swears_  
_As he climbs he dares_  
_To deliver the master stroke_

* * *

 It’s mid autumn and hot.

“Apollo! Talk to us!” Artemis pleads, worry in her voice. She stares at me with concern.

“Yeah man, whoever's hounding you, we can take him. Or her. Or them.” Hermes adds, determination in his tone.

I turn to face them with a smile. “Oh, it’s cool. I already dealt with it. Don’t worry about me, I was just having a mood. But I’m good now. Y’know?”

Artemis breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh.”

“You sure?” Hermes puts his hands on his hips. “I feel like something’s still bugging you.”

“Nah Man, I’m golden. Besides, I can’t keep relying on the two of you all the time. I gotta do stuff for myself, y’know?” I say, nonchalantly.

“Apollo, you should never be afraid to turn to us. Hermes and I-“ She nudges him with her elbow. “We’re here for you.”

I get a little teary eyed on the inside. “Of course.”

* * *

It’s late autumn and plucking the strings of my lyre. It’s cold today. Very windy.

“Hey Apollo?” The sun speaks to me all of the sudden.

I look up towards Helios. “Yeah?”

“You already know, about Zephyrus, about how he’s been...” he trails off.

“I know.” I reply, clenching my fists. Out of nowhere, it’s hot.

“There’s more.” He adds like it’s a cautionary tale. “In the past, he only looked slightly annoyed, but I’ve noticed over time he’s been getting more and more pissed off. He’s getting worse.” The sun explains.

“Holy shit!” I curse. My legs nearly buckle. “Where is he?”

* * *

Well, the last time I did this, it worked for me, so hopefully it works right now. Even though he hates me. He’s like the Quetzalcoatl to my Huitzilopotchli. I think this to myself as I rush over. There he is! He notices me and glares. The wind picks up, blowing loudly. My hair is flying all over the place.

“What do you want?” He barks, eyes narrowed.

I sigh. “I want to talk to you.”

“Oh, you want to talk to me? Do you have any rocks?” He looks to be in disbelief. The air slows down a bit.

“No, Zephyrus, I know you have eyes for my guy.” I say, straightforwardly.

“What groundbreaking news!” He sounds sarcastic. The air picks it’s pace up.

I clench my fists. “You know why this is a problem, right?”

“Oh, I know.” He looks away. The wind slows down a bit.

“You have to stop looking at him all the time. You’re just making it worse on yourself. I know what it feels like to have an unrequited love, but you’re not gonna make it any better if you keep going on the way you are.” I explain.

Zephyrus scowls before looking away. The wind picks up hard. Really hard. Really loud. “Whatever.” All of a suddenly, wind drops very dramatically. It’s dead.

“You’re okay?” I ask.

“Sure.” He answers aloofly.

“Thank you, Zephyrus.” I say genuinely. He doesn’t look back at me when I leave. The wind picks up little by little.

* * *

It’s late autumn, but it's not chilly. I’m sitting next to Hyacinth in the city square of Sparta. He’s draped in a big red cape as a hood. It's actually mine, but he’s wearing it because he looks super cute in it. He’s also wearing it to disguise himself. I myself am disguised as well, but as a simple man.

It’s pretty foolproof if you ask me. We’re both a big a deal, Hyacinth, less so, but he’s a real cutie so it evens out.

“It’s nice out.” He says, leaning up against me. I lean up against him in response, too.

“Yeah.” I say. I'm holding my lyre, plucking the strings lazily.

It's actually really nice out, and I lean against him, because he’s nice. And I can hear his heartbeat. And I’m in love with him. A lot. My chest gets tingly.

“Hey Dorkus!” Hermes bonks me on the head with his caduceus staff. Ouch. “Dad says he wants to for a prophecy later. Something about a girl.”

“Ugh.” I just groan. They’re never reliable, and I’m done with Dad with all these women all the time. It gets SO tiring at times.

"Oh hi, Apollo's boyfriend." Hermes says, greeting.

"Hi Apollo's brother." Hyacinthus replies causally.

"Welp, Imma off to gave Uncle some of them dead dudes. Toot-a-loo, love birds!" Hermes exclaims, speeding off as quick as comet.

"Does he usually pop up behind you like that?" Hyacinthus asks, nudging me gently.

"Oh...ALL THE TIME...Hermes has always been well...Hermes ever since he was a baby." I explain.

"Can't relate. My siblings are more well behaved." the prince responds.

Suddenly I realize the townsfolk are staring up at the two of us weirdly. Holy shit. Suddenly a little boy blurts out "Hey! That's the god Apollo!"

Shit! No doubt Hermes pretty much gave everything away, and if Thamyris is to be believed, everyone all over Greece knows Hyacinthus and I are a thing. Great. This disguise is all for nothing. I snap my fingers, and it's gone.

"Uhh...yeah guys...it's me!" I proclaim awkwardly. For some reason, Hyacinthus clings to my arm just as I'm about to say some more cheese balls to the gathering crowd.

Yes, it's a crowd. They gather like moths to a light. A new moonshine, but I'm not nervous. I've been at this rodeo before. I can handle this. There's all types of people. A wagon pusher. A dude who looks like a dilly-dally-o. There's a pedagogue with an awful squint, wearing a frown. There's a quaere lady in a yellow dress who looks like a nymph. A tatterdemalion and a junketeer. I notice a thief making use of the commotion by robbing a guy with hands on his knees. A dude and his girlfriend. So many people. I literally cannot list them all.

"You can all move along, there's nothing to see here." Hyacinthus orders like the authority figure he is. But! But they don't listen to him one bit. They stare at him like he's crazy, and I feel bad.

"Great lord Apollo!" I hear people exclaim. I jump down from where I was sitting, leading Hyacinth down with me. The gathering clears a path, all staring at us, but mainly at me. No one really cares for the Spartan prince at the moment. They're all completely concerned with me. I could swing an axe at a nut to crack it, and they'd all watch in awe. But yeah, everyone's here to say hello, I guess. I take a breath.

"Hello, good people. I'm honored you've all come to say hi, but if you could give your prince and I our personal space, that'd be appreciated. We're on a date."

The people slightly back off, but not really. Okay then.

Hyacinthus's grip on my arm grows a little tighter, and he begins to walk me away. People follow, but from a creepy distance. It's really fucking weird. He looks back to shoot them all a glare, but it does nothing to deter them.

I'm not gonna lie, I find this entire thing amusing.

As Hyacinthus pulls me away from them, he ever so slightly speeds up. The people keeping up their pace. Though, some decide to stop, but not most. Shit. Suddenly Hyacinthus is running away with me, and everyone is chasing after, and this entire thing is so strange, and I wanna laugh my ass off.

Hyacinthus scowls. "Can't you get us out of here?"

"Oh yeah." I pick him up, and we're out.

* * *

 Outside the city in the wilderness sits Hyacinthus by my side. I'm giggling to myself like an idiot. I'm actually crying.

"Why are you laughing?! They ruined our date!" Hyacinthus huffs angrily.

"It's okay! Our date isn't over." I reassure before laughing some more.

"Well, I don't get why you find it so fucking funny!" He complains, with his hands on his hips. He turns away.

"Hyacinth," I wipe a tear from my eye. "Come on, we're alone now."

"I wanted a casual date in the city, but I can't even get that!" He blurts out.

Holding my lyre, I pluck the strings to play a song. A sweet song, as sweet as my sweetheart. "Hey Sweetheart." I sing. "It's alright. My brother blew my cover, but it's alright."

He turns to face me, rolling my eyes. "I'm trying to be angry, but you're making it difficult."

"Can't help it around you, and I totally get that you're jealous of all those people. You just want me all to yourself. Don’t you?" I quip smugly, setting my lyre down. Hyacinthus immediately tackles me, pinning me onto the grassy floor. "You have no self control." I tease. He has me pinned down, with his hands on my wrists.

"I don't care. You said it yourself. I want you all to myself." He says in a low voice, very suave. "I want all of you."

"You have all of me, my Prince. Now, are you going to do anything about that?" I taunt, flirtatiously. The wind picks up.

He leans down and kisses me. "I will." His voice is still low. And he smothers me in a brigade of kisses. He doesn’t just make out with me though, he does other stuff too. Namely me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, this story is moving along. Hyacinthus is pretty unsure of himself too. We saw earlier that Hyacinthus got jealous we Apollo was giving undivided attention to his siblings. The same happens here. He wants the attention all for himself. Apollo is taking an active approach in dealing with his problems, and we'll see how that works out for him.


	11. I Want To Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo learns the truth about Hyacinthus's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a day late. My apologies. I didn't finish it on time.

_It's strange but it's true, yeah_   
_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_   
_But I have to be sure_   
_When I walk out that door_   
_Oh, how I want to be free, baby_   
_Oh, how I want to be free_   
_Oh, how I want to break free_

* * *

 

Winter time has started up, and things are pretty cold.

That’s why I have Hyacinthus curled up against me, though, I’m not really cold. He is. That’s why he’s in my arms. It’s nice. Like one of those things you can’t get enough of.

“You have kids.” Hyacinthus says suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Yeah. I do.” I reply. “A lot of kids.” I laugh, sheepishly.

“Do you love them?” Hyacinthus asks as a follow up question.

“Of course, everyone of them.” I place a hand on my heart. “Though, there’s SO MANY of them. I lose track of...them.” I begin to ramble before I notice my boyfriend’s flustered face. Shit, I’m just a man whore.

“Wow...” the prince lets out. “That many?”

“Yeah. Though some of my kids are adopted. Like Chiron. Or he was. He’s dead now.” I admit.

Hyacinthus eyes me intensely. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh it’s, not your fault, and I’m used to it. A lot of my kids are dead.” My voice trembles. “Orpheus. Eurydice.” I sniffle, wiping my teary eyes. “Asclepius, but he came back to life after I made my dad feel bad for killing him.” I blurt out. Hyacinth looks horrified. “Yeah...I should get going. My dad will be pissed if I’m late for another one of those family dinners. I think this time my Auntie Demeter is gonna make a really good salad.”

“How’s she supposed to do that? It’s winter time. It’s not like her agriculture is flourishing.” Hyacinth protests.

I shift my shoulders up. “I don’t know. She’s a goddess. She can use her powers. The point is, I gotta go.” I admit, getting up to leave.

“Wait!” Hyacinth stands, reaching for my arm. “Just skip that stupid dinner and stay with me. Please?” He begs with puppy dog eyes.

“My dear sweet Prince, I’ll make it up to you. I promise, but I really gotta go.” I lean in and kiss him on his nose. “I love you so much.”

Hyacinth averts his gaze. “I love you too.”

* * *

It’s chilly and I’m visiting my sweetheart after some time has passed.

“Honey, I’m home.” I proclaim, flying in through his bedroom window.

He glares at me, tiredly. Annoyed. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Wait, WHAT?” I’m perplexed. I walk next to him, sitting by his side on the bed, where he lies.

“It’s been two weeks since your last visit. Are you just getting tired of me?” He asks, hurt. I grow stiff, my hands trembling. I’m trying to find something to say, but I can’t believe he’d say that. “I guess so.” He adds. How could he?!

“Of course not! I’ve been really busy. Why the fuck would I? Why would you think something like that, Hyacinth?” I say loudly I’m almost shouting. I’m fuming!

“I just...” He turns away, looking down. “I don’t know. I’m worried you’ll leave me.” He blurts it all out, like he’s ashamed. I calm down, feeling guilt. I’m an asshole.

“Why would I do that?” I caress the side of his face. “Why would I do that when I love you so much?” I coo.

“Apollo.” He looks away, sheepishly. “I’m sorry.” He’s embarrassed. I’ll admit, I’ve done shitty things in the past, because of relationships too. It’s not like I can fault him for being a little insecure.

“It’s okay.” I kiss him on the cheek. “It’s all okay.” I kiss him on his forehead. “Hyacinth.” On the nose. “I won’t leave you.” On the chin. “I love you.”

He embraces me. “I love you too.”

I don’t know why he’s like this. He’s usually like the Hephaestion to my Alexander the Great. Not the Thomas Jefferson to my Alexander Hamilton.

* * *

From there, things are okay. Time passed and it’s the middle of the winter. Hyacinthus is doing push-ups in the cold. He looks so sweaty. So tired. Ongoing. Like an industrial revolution machine that eats little kids. Child labor is so messed up.

"Hey! Your little brother said you were out here." I greet him. Scratching my head, one of the older laurel leaves I must've missed falls from my hair onto the ground. Hyacinthus eyes it suspiciously, before looking up at me. Hurt.

Shit! He knows. How the fuck does he know!?

He picks up the pace in his push ups. Never ceasing. Ongoing. Like a unit; But that's TOO fast. Christ! He's gonna hurt himself.

"Hyacinthus! Stop! You're gonna injure yourself!" He ignores me. "Okay, Hyacinthus. I'm trying to talk to you!" I put my hands on my hips. "I'd really appreciate it if you stopped working out and actually listened to me." He keeps going. Faster to spite me. I roll my eyes. I drop, doing push-ups to meet his eyes. "Stop!" I complain. He averts his gaze.

Then, it happens! That thing I predicted! Crap!

"Shit!" He curses, falling flat on his face.

* * *

"Oh Lord Apollo, thank you so much for helping our son with his injury! You're such a generous deity!" The Queen of Sparta exclaims, thankful.

"Yes, my lord, if there is anything we can do to repay you, don't hesitate to ask!" The King adds.

"Oh, neither of you should fret. I love your son very much. It's the least I can do for him. He's suffering from inflamed shoulder tendons from over exerting himself, but with my intervention he should recover very soon." I explain.

I enter Hyacinth's room to work my medical magic. He's lying on the bed, sheepishly. He looks away. He must feel so so embarrassed.

“You did something stupid today.” I proclaim, approaching the bedside.

The Spartan prince rolls his eyes at me. “I do a lot of stupid stuff. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” I add, hands on my hips. “With those push ups.”

“I get injured all the time. This is nothing new.” He says, gaze averted.

“You were purposely overexerting yourself to piss me off. I wasn’t born yesterday, Hyacinth.” I retort. I lean over and run my fingers over Hyacinthus’s injured shoulder. He winces. I just massage the skin, gently.

“I didn’t think you’d care. Since you love Daphne so much.” He murmurs.

“I loved Daphne. Past tense. She was an old flame.” I explain, kneading the skin. “I was infatuated, and she wanted nothing to do with me. I chased her, and once I finally caught her, she turned into a big laurel tree. I wore the laurel wreath to honor her, to make up for all the wrong I did by her, and to learn from that lesson, to never do wrong by someone in that way ever again.”

He looks up at me. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I get you’re afraid I’ll leave you, but I won’t. I promise I won’t.” I look him deep in the eyes. In the soul. “There’s nothing that could stop me from loving you. So stop being jealous of a tree girl.”

He turns away and snickers. “Fine. I never figured you were a tree hugger.”

“Oh hush.” I scoop the prince up in my arms, snuggling him. “How’s your arm feeling.”

“There’s still some pain, but it’s not as bad as it used to me.” He admits.

“Great. You should be healed by tomorrow morning as long as you get a good night’s rest. By the way, who told you about Daphne?” I ask, curiously.

“Thamyris, back when he was around. I noticed you used to wear the laurel wreath all the time, but you told Polyboea it was a secret, like you were embarrassed. I mentioned it offhandedly to him, and he told me it was a symbol of your love for Daphne. I didn’t want to believe him, so I denied it. But when I saw that leaf, my head began running.” He rambles. “I know now it’s not a symbol of your love, but a symbol of making up for what you did.”

“Hyacinth,” I caress his cheek. “Get some rest, so you can be all fixed up in the morning. I’ll spend the night with you.”

“There’s no family dinner?” He asks.

“No. Not tonight. I just wanna be with you.” I kiss him on his lips. Quick and over. “Sweetheart.”

“Apollo.” He averts his gaze. “You should know, the way I feel about you, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. And I mean anyone.” He looks back, up at me.

I rock him in my arms. “I know my sweet Prince. The feeling is mutual.”

The wind picks up strongly, so I cuddle Hyacinthus close to my heart to keep him warm.

* * *

The moonlight fills the room like a flood. It's cold. Hyacinth is cuddled up against me. He's holding my hand, tenderly. Our fingers are tied like lace. He strokes the back of mine with his thumb, lovingly.

"Most of all, it's course. It's rough. And oh boy, it's irritating. That's why I hate sand." Hyacinthus says, summarizing the entire story he was telling me.

"Great. Now I know you didn't like that little trip to the sea." I reply.

"I liked the ocean. Not the beach. That sand got EVERYWHERE." Hyacinth complains.

"Duly noted. I'll keep that in mind so I don't make the same mistake. Nowhere with sand. Got it." I say.

"Y'know, I'd really like to see Mount Olympus." He says looking at against me, knowingly.

"I didn't know you had a death wish." I retort, rolling my eyes.

"What about the ambrosia?" He sounds coy.

"What about the ambrosia."

"It's been a few months, since we've met, and we're very dedicated to each other." He proclaims. "And I want that forever."

"Didn't figure you'd ever say something so lovey dovey." I retort, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "Sweetheart." I let go.

He presses his face against my bare chest. "Apollo!" He whines.

"It's too soon. I'm not gonna steal you away from your life." I say.

"What are you afraid of?" He looks up at me.

"That you'll regret your decision." I respond, looking at him.

"Who would regret an immortal life?" He jests. I roll my eyes at him. "I could never regret a life with you." He leans over and kisses me flat on my lips.

"You're rushing into this. Y'know? Wait a few years. Ask yourself if that's what you still think." I reply.

"I won't stop loving you." He proclaims. "Consider yourself lucky." Cheeky.

"Alright, but we'll wait, but now's too soon. Let's wait a year or two."

"Ugh. A year or two?" He complains.

"I'm being generous. If we were gonna do this properly, it'd be like five years. Besides. It isn't right to rush into anything like this. Believe me, Hyacinth, I've learned this lesson the hard way. Multiple times." I mention, gently tugging my prince into my embrace. He's so soft.

He looks up at me with those beautiful eyes of his. I feel like I'll melt. "Oh, you're so smart."

He kisses me again. We make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a happy LGBT pride month.  
> Anyways, Hyacinth is slowly coming to terms with his fears. He fears he's not good enough for Apollo, but he'll learn better than eventually. We'll see how that turns about.


	12. Great King Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leto and Apollo disagree over something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter were planned out a few weeks before I began the first draft. However, in between those weeks something happened to me akin to the events of the chapter. A close relative and I were in conflict over my bisexuality (yes, I am bi). I was essentially told gay doesn't exist, and there is something wrong with how I identify. Reading the chapter, you'll understand what I mean.

_Now hear this_  
Where will I be tomorrow ?   
Will I beg ?, Will I borrow ?  
I don't care, I don't care anyway  
Come on, come on the time is right  
The man is evil and that is right  
I told you ah yes I told you  
And that's no lie, oh no no

* * *

Hyacinthus throws the discus. It flies with the wind. Very hard. Very cool. No. I’m not jealous at his skill. Of course not. Why would you think that?

Okay, well. A little. Only a LITTLE.

“That’s how you throw a discus!” The prince boasts proudly, hands on his hips.

I roll my eyes at his cockiness, scoffing. “Pfff. You wish. If you wanna see how to really throw a discus, pass it to me. I’ll show you the real way.”

“Oh? The REAL way?” He looks at me, challengingly. “That wasn’t real enough for you?”

“No.” I reply. “You’re too afraid of real.”

“Afraid? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of fear. Ha ha ha ha!” He says, suavely. So suave. My cheeks glow. Then of course, Hyacinth chuckles. He then walks over, getting close, staring up at me. I can feel his breath on my face. “How about this? Real enough?” He flirts. So cocky.

I smirk, caressing his cheek. “Not yet.” I give in.

The gap between us is sharply closed. Our lips touch. Softly. Like butter. It’s nice.

He looks up at me when he pulls away. “That was real.”

“It was.” I say, feeling somewhat dazed.

“Hey! Nutsack! Dad wants to talk to you!” There’s a shout. A girl’s voice. Hyacinth’s head turns like a meerkat. It’s Laodamia. She’s scowling. It’s a puberty scowl.

“Duty calls, Apollo.” He gives one quick kiss on my lips before he begins to walk away.

“Next time we throw the discus, I’ll teach you the real way to throw.” I holler at him when he leaves. The wind picks up.

“Oh...I’m sure you will. Can’t wait.” He yells back.

Laodamia is staring. I smile at her warmly. Her face looks like she’s in pain. Then she turns, and leaves.

Yeah. That was awkward.

* * *

I arrive home.

“Apolllllllooooooo! 13!” Hermes screams, nudging me, harshly. He's acting crazy.

“Owww. What?” I respond. I eye him suspiciously. What's up with him?

“Your mom’s here, and she wants to talk to you.” He exclaims, acting excited for some reason. “12!”

“Okay. Okay. Why are you counting? Geez.” I shrug it off, walking off to find my mom. Hermes follows. “Stop following me.”

“Oh I’m not following you, Apollo 11. You’re following me. Dum dum.” He replies like he's oh so clever. Oh boy. Give me a break. Jesus.

“I’m in front of you, Doofus.” I retort, crossing my arms to look above him. Like I'm smarter.

He rolls his eyes with that malicious little brother smile of his. “Dingus, you have future vision. I’m not a fool.”

“Are you sure about that?” I ask, like in that meme that doesn't exist yet.

“I am. Thanks for asking. Apollo 10. You know, you should really invest in better comebacks. That was weak.” He slaps my back before zooming off like the Flash. And I roll my eyes at him, but Mom’s here, and she’s arguing with Hera. Hera and my mom are basically enemies, to be honest. Dad’s there too, but he’s not doing anything about it. He's just sitting and looking bored. Then, her head turns as she's noticed my entrance.

“Oh! Apollo! There you are! We need to talk.” Mom proclaims rushing over to me.

“Yeah, Mom. I’m all ears.” I reply, smiling at her.

“I’ve found out that your boyfriend speaks to you as if you were a mortal just like him! So we need to discuss a method of execution for-“ she goes on. And Christ. That throws me off. What the fuck?

I interject. “No! Mom! You can't! That’s not necessary! That’s just the way we are. That’s the way I prefer it.”

“That’s nonsense! I know you! And I know you don’t like that nonsense! He’s filling your brain with his nonsense!” Mom says proudly. If she thinks that, then I just fucking guess she doesn't know me at all.

“Mom! Don’t! I love him. Please, please don’t do anything! He’s not doing anything to me!” I proclaim, clenching my fists.

“Then, where are you getting these ridiculous ideas from, Apollo?” She questions.

“From me! They come from me!” I reply, straightforwardly, almost proudly. Almost. “That’s the way I am. Hyacinthus has nothing to do with it.”

She makes a distressed face. “Apollo, Sweetie! I know you. I gave birth to you. I know you’re not like this! You’ve never been like this.”

I avert my eyes, frowning. “Mom, this is the way I’m going to be from now on.”

You know what? I don’t care what she says! What she thinks! It’s all wrong! It’s all bullshit! I literally don’t care. She’s wrong. She’s wrong about it all, and she can’t control me! I do what I want.

Mom starts panicking. She turns to Dad. “Zeus! Do something! Our son has lost his marbles.”

Dad sighs. “Leto! If Apollo is happy with his boyfriend talking to him like that then leave him be. I see no problem here.”

I’m in shock. Here’s my dad being so open minded, and crap. I think I’ve just shed a tear. I never expect it from my dad. Zeus! King of the gods. Who sleeps with whoever. Whenever. Just cause. A man who takes advantage of women. I'd never expect him to be open minded. But here he is, calling out Mom's bluff. Supporting me. I love Dad. Holy shit.

Hera smirks like a snake. “Well. Now that it’s all fine and dandy, you can leave, you harridan.” She booms, full of pride. Hera loves it when things go her way. I usually don't, but in this rare instant, Hera's way and my way overlap. Very rare indeed.

“It’s not over.” Mom replies, coldly.

“Yes it is!” Hera retorts, physically shoving my mom away. Mom glares as she's pushed off.

I know Hera's doing this selfishly, but for once I’m happy that the woman who tried to prevent my birth is the way she is.

“So, how’s your day, my Boy?” My dad asks offhandedly, as if what just happened hasn't happened at all. My dad doesn't really get these things, but whatever.

“It’s good.” I wipe my eyes. I hug my dad. He hugs back, victoriously.

"I knew. Hera said I wasn't a good father! Here I am proving her wrong!" Dad proclaims, like he's beaten her.

Hera's somewhat right. Dad isn't really the best father. I doubt that'll ever change, but he's the father I got, and I'm okay. I'm okay with that.

"Yeah." Is all I say.

* * *

"You have to me careful! Hyacinth." I scold, tracing my fingers over his wounds. His scraped up skin. Holy shit.

He stares at me, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't really matter anymore. You'll just heal me anyways."

I scoff. "You think I like seeing you in pain?" I'm actually hurt. I really am.

He makes a pained face, before averting his gaze. "Why are you talking to me like I'm a child?" He sounds upset.

I sigh in response. "I don't mean to come off that way. I just hate this." I admit, grabbing some nearby gauze. I unroll it and begin to wrap up his scraped up knee.

"I know." He replies. "Sorry, Apollo. But jeez, stop babying me."

I chuckle. "I'm not babying you." I kiss him on his cheek. "Sana sana. Colita de rana." I sing as I trace the gauze covering skin. I like babying him. It's funny and totally cute.

He groans, like a teenager that has to get out of bed in the morning to go to school. "You're overbearing."

"I am not. I am helping." I retort, doting on him. "Sweetheart." I lean over to kiss him.

"Staph!" He squirms. "I'm a soldier. I don't need you to kiss my boo boos."

I snicker, moving a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Oh really?" I blush, whist smirking to myself.

"Yes, really. Don't laugh." He proclaims, crossing his arms like a tsundere. What a cutie patootie.

"I'm not laughing." I reply, giggling at his adorableness.

"I'm not deaf, Apollo." He complains, frowning straight at me.m

"I know, Hyacinthus." I say, before leaning over and pecking him on his lips with mine. "I know."

"Yeah, sure." He lets his form rest against mine. "How longer 'til I'm healed...I mean how long do I need the bandages?" He asks.

"A day or two. That fall was pretty intense, seeing as your skin literally scrapped off." I reply, monotone as I remember the entire circumstance in action that caused Hyacinth to be in this exact predicament. Needless to say, it hurt to watch.

"Oh. Cool." Hyacinth responds, nonchalantly.

"No. It's not cool. You're not injured." I argue, making a fussy face.

"It's a battle scar. I get them all the time. It's not a big deal." I explains, so calmly. As if it doesn't even matter.

I roll my eyes. "Hyacinthus!" I whine.

"Apollo!" He whines back.

"Jerk." I retort, leaning over to kiss that stupid grin off his face. Before I can, I'm interrupting. There's a flash of light, and out of the blue my mother is standing before me.

"Apollo." She says, solemnly, looking down on the two of us.

"Mother?" I look back at Hyacinthus. He's gawking. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am here to speak with your boyfriend." She replies, monotonous. My heart rate picks up as I begin to panic. Oh no. Oh shit!

"Uh..hi Lady Leto. It's nice to meet you." He says, trying to be polite.

"Oh, young prince, just Leto is fine. I just wanted to congratulate you for finding happiness with my son, and I wish you both the best. That's all." She explains. I'm suddenly...really really confused. What the hell just happened? Was my mom kidnapped and replaced with a copy or something? She smiles with a motherly warmth. The kind of warmth I've felt since I was an infant. The warmth that provides comfort, and she says "Well, I really must be off. Have a good one." And in another flash, she's gone.

"Wow! Your mom's cool." Hyacinth exclaims.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey Mom!" I shout for her. I notice she's by the crying rock again. My heart drops as I make my way over to her.

She looks back at me, sadly. "Oh Apollo. I wanna apologize, Honey. I must've made you feel awful."

Tears well up in my eyes. "It's okay Mommy." I say, running over into her arms. She hugs me.

"I was wrong, about him. I thought, a mortal speaking to a god...so casually, I thought it was disrespect. I was wrong Apollo. I saw the two of you together being so cute. That’s love, Apollo. I didn’t think it was possible between a mortal and a god to be so causal. I always thought your mortal flings were just phases, but I was wrong. The bond between the two of you is something that can last.” She proclaims, still hugging.

“It’s all okay, Mommy. Thank you.” I reply, really appreciating that she had that change of heart for me.

“You know, Apollo.” She says, brushing my hair with her hands. “The way you are with Hyacinthus, it reminds me of how your father and I used to be back when we dated.”

“Really?!” I pull back to look at her, perplexed.

“Yes, really. He always acted like a big tough guy, and I was always the sweet one who doted on him.” She says, reminiscing. "Sometimes I miss it."

"You miss Dad?" I look at her strangely. Never in my life had Mom spoken about Dad in that way. Never in my life had they shown real affection towards each other. I knew it was like a one night stand that resulted in me and Artemis, and that was supposedly the end of it. Never in my life was I sure that my mom and my dad loved each other. They were like divorcees to me, and it was something I was always okay with.

"No. I don't miss him. Your father and I weren't going to work out in the long run, for various reasons." She says that last part like it exhausts her. "I miss the experience. They were good memories. Now they're over, and I'll have to live with it. It's bittersweet, Apollo. Remembering old love. How great it used to be. When it ends, and you're left heartbroken, you have to keep moving past it. That's what I did." She smiles. "I don't miss your father, but I'm glad he was able to give me you and your sister."

"Aww, Mom." I say, smiling. It tugs at my heartstrings.

She rubs my cheek, grinning like a proud mother. "And I know you'll keep making me proud, Apollo, no matter what happens."

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Yeah. I will, Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter turned into me venting out my frustrations. It sucks, but there's really nothing I can do about it. 
> 
> I was debating over which Queen song to name this chapter after. Though nobody has brought it up, yes, every chapter is named after a Queen song. I'll explain why at the end of this story. But the way I interpret the lyrics of each song relates to the events in each chapter. I was debating over choosing "Bicycle Race" or "Great King Rat" because they both give off this "I do what I want. I'm right. You can't control me." feel. I love both songs, but I went with the latter because it sounds more angst rock and roll in comparison to the former, and it fit the feel of what Apollo feels in this chapter. Also, I listened to that song to deal with what I went through and it made me feel better about it.
> 
> It's hard to have someone tell you something so clearly wrong (What Leto said is paraphrased from what I was told), but that happened and I gotta roll with it. :/


	13. My Fairy King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is excited to go on vacation with Hyacinthus. Unfortunately, that excitement doesn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this story. It's a lot of fun to have these characters progress.

__Ah, then came man to savage in the night  
To run like thieves and to kill like knives  
To take away the power from the magic hand  
To bring about the ruin to the promised land, aah, aah

* * *

 

It's spring time, meaning Auntie Demeter is in a good mood. Persephone has returned from Hades. I too happen to be in the bestest of moods. For a completely different reason.

"It's great! Y'know? A real honest vacation. Just me and him. Together. All alone. No one to bother us." I gush about my plans. "It's gonna go swell! Just swell!" I giggle like a schoolgirl at the thought of alone time with Hyacinth. "Just swell." I'm absolutely beaming, sunlight coursing all throughout my veins. 

Artemis rolls her eyes at me, hands on her tired hips. "I get it. I get it, Apollo. Splendid times will be had by all. Ugh...I get it." 

"No, but it's a cute little getaway and everything! You just don't get it." I reply, exclaiming proudly. 

Then, Persephone peers over. Pouty pink lips pressed, perplexed. "But I thought you were still hung up on that tree girl! Now I'm hearing about this Spartan prince?"

Ares is also in the room, and he sighs like he's annoyed. "Keep up Persephone. Everyone knows about Apollo's constantly fluctuating love live, and his prince that he nannies." Okay then. You’ll be Professor Lupin in the future.

Persephone huffs. "Well I'm sorry. I'm not keeping up. I'm literally not here half the year, I'll have you know."

"Oh believe me. We all know. Your mom makes it EXTREMELY clear when you're not here." Artemis complains. 

"I once played a trick on sweet ol' Demeter. I commissioned a sculpture to capturing your beauty, Persephone. The guy who made it was so talented. It looked so real. I plopped it behind Demeter when she wasn't looking. She turned and legit thought it was you, Persephone. It was really funny." It's Hermes, rambling about that prank he did like twenty years ago today. It actually was pretty funny, but it makes me feel bad. It was a dick little brother move after all, but that’s what Hermes is all about.

"Why would you do something like that!? That's down right evil!" The goddess of the spring argues, clenched fists on her hips. "Poor Mom!"

"Well I for one perceived it as a nice change of pace from the usual status quo. Aunt Demeter did appreciate the statue. I'm also proud Hermes did not offer to pay the artist in exposure." Athena joyously chimes in, a smile on her face. I'm not used to seeing her so happy. It's really weird.

"What'd you take me for, 'Thena? A monster?" Hermes hovers on his back right by the goddess of wisdom, playfully clutching at his heart. "How cruel!"

"Welp, I'm off." I proclaim, grabbing everyone's attention. The eyes turn to me. 

"On your cute little getaway! Have fun!" Aphrodite suddenly exclaims, cartoonishly shoving Persephone out of the way, who yelps as a result. All attention is on her now, as gazes are glued like moths to flames. "What? Apollo's love life is so interesting!" 

Persephone rolls her eyes at the comment, rubbing the shoulder where she was shoved.

"Ha-Have fun on your date, Apollo." Dionysus drunkenly slurs from the floor, lying face down. We're all used to his antics at this point. 

"Oh yeah, I will." I reply. 

I leave. As I look back, I notice Hephaestus has entered the scene. He hands Ares a cool new spear. He swings for Athena. She dodges and calls him stupid. They begin to spar. Artemis watches in boredom. Hermes probably says something dickish. I can’t hear him. Persephone picks her nose, not really paying any mind. Hephaestus tries to talk to Aphrodite, but she ignores him in favor of doting on Dionysus, who is still on the floor. 

They had a thing in the past. Y'know? Aphrodite and Dionysus used to be like Cleopatra and Mark Antony. Okay, I realize those two don’t exist yet, but the point is I think there's still a little something there. There's something between most of my brothers and Aphrodite. Well, except Hephaestus. Poor Hephaestus. :,(

* * *

The cold wind blows particularly hard this evening. On my way to visit Hyacinthus, I notice Zephyrus. He hovers in the sky, absentmindedly. The wind feels like it's hitting me in the face.

For a brief second, very very brief, his eyes lock with mine. Intense. Extremely intense and also very wild. I rapidly turn my head away, pretending it didn't happen. I'll ignore that. Yeah.

He looks SO out of it. Like he's out of touch with reality. And that frown. Goddamn that frown. I feel bad. Suffering Sappho. My heart sinks a bit.

Maybe I should talk to him. No. He hates me. I'll just make him feel worse. Well, maybe another time. I think I'm running late. I have to be off. 

* * *

Hyacinth is swinging a sword at a training dummy. I like that look on his face. He looks so in the moment. Yet there's a sense of serenity in his face. Despite that, his eyes are filled with a passionate hot fire. And he swings. He swings with an indescribable intensity, yet I'll try anyways. It almost looks improvised. Uncoordinated and wild. Yet, it isn't. It's far from that. It's planned. Calculated. And in his swing, there's power. His strength. And he swings again, strongly. There's an arrogance, a cockiness in his half grin. And no matter how tiring, how monotonous, he'll no doubt keep swinging for as long as he has to. That fire. That fire that burns forever. He's so strong, yet he's so often injured. There's bruises and and scratches and scars and everything. It's a paradox. He's tough yet so often hurt. It makes anyone with an ounce of humanity want to reach out and cradle him. It makes me want to do that.

I don't know why I just sit back and watch him hack away at the poor training dummy. I just can't help it. It's so intriguing to watch. 

Hyacinth finally turns, noticing me watching intently, breaking my train of thoughts. That gaze. Dark blue. It makes me fall all over again. 

"Ready for our trip?" He asks, voice gung ho and sweetness in his stare. It infects me with a smile.

"Of course." I reply, approaching him. He turns away to hang the sword in its rightful place, mounted on the wall. Then he turns to me and embraces me tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me say bye to my parents real quick before we leave." He whispers. As he breaks away slowly, I nod at him. 

He walks out of the room, leaving by myself. Or so I think. There's an odd breeze filling the room, all of a sudden. I spin to see the culprit. It's just as I suspect. 

"You have to leave!" I command, voice firm. It's Zephyrus. I clench my fists.

"I don't HAVE to leave." He retorts at me, sarcastically. 

"Oh believe me, you do. What are you even doing here?!" I almost shout, moving closer. 

Zephyrus briefly runs his fingers over the blade of the mounted sword. He turns to me, leaving the sword alone. "I'm here to set the record straight. Hyacinthus is mine." 

"You’ll never win him over like that, and you know it." I declare, crossing my arms. "He doesn't love you. He loves me. If you actually cared about him...if you actually knew him...you'd leave him alone" 

"The only reason he hasn't noticed me is because you're in the picture. So, I'm here to tell you to leave." The god of the west wind barks. The air in the area grows fierce. It hits me all over. I manage to stand my ground. I stand and glare.

"I don't know how long you've been infatuated with him, but it's too late now. Just leave him alone, and let him be happy! If you really cared about him, you'd let him." I yell. 

"Stop feeding me these lies. I love him, and he'll be mine, as soon as you're gone." Zephyrus remarks. How can he say those things? 

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Hyacinthus. He's not frozen stiff. He's sneaking over to the mounted sword on the wall. Gripping the hilt, the Spartan prince tiptoes to the god, no doubt preparing to swing. It's so stupid! He's gonna get himself hurt! But if I give him away he'll definitely get hurt. I can't help but gap like a fish. 

"Get that stupid look off your face!" Zephyrus yells in my face. The wind nearly knocks me over. 

Hyacinthus swings, forcefully. It would be enough to break his skin, even though he's immortal. But shit! Zephyrus realizes in time, and stops it with his wind. The sword flies against the wall, shattering. God, that hurt to watch. 

"What would you do that!?" Zephyrus is panicking. 

"I'm sending a message! I want you to leave! I don't love you, and I'll never love you! So. So just leave! And never come back! Don't think I haven't noticed you in the corner of my eye, always spying! I'm not an idiot, you creep! So just go! Damn it." Hyacinth spits out, a hot anger in his mouth. 

"You really think he loves you?" Zephyrus motions to me. I stare at him, frozen stiff, my fists clenched. 

"I KNOW he loves me. I know he's never gonna leave me for anyone! Someone like you would leave me the moment I stopped looking pretty from age. What I have with him...it's real!" Hyacinth declares, proudly. The words sound so sincerely, they touch my heart, leaving me feeling like jelly. Oh shit. 

"Oh, you have it all wrong, dear Spartan prince." Zephyrus says with an evil chuckle at the end. "Apollo's lovers have been known to meet terrible fates. The Trojan princess Cassandra rejected his love, and he cursed her. It ended up killing her. The mortal woman Coronis was killed for cheating on him. And you already know he couldn't take no from the nymph Daphne, resulting in her becoming a tree. Apollo even turned his former boyfriend, Cyparissus into a tree. That among countless others who have suffered because of his love. You'll just be the next if you stay with him." 

"That last one is out of context. Cyparissus wanted me to turn him into a tree!" I argue.

"Doesn't matter. There's something about your love that drives people down these paths. Poor Hyacinthus will just end up like the rest of them." Zephyrus puts a hand on the prince's shoulder.  “And I won’t let that happen.” 

"Don't touch me!" Hyacinth snaps, swatting the hand away. "And get out of here!" 

"Fine." Zephyrus replies, solemnly. "I'll leave, but you'll regret this Hyacinthus." 

"I highly doubt it." The prince retorts, glaring daggers at the god of the west wind as he flies away. The wind leaves the room. 

My hands tremble as my thoughts run. Hyacinthus is just gonna end up like the rest of them. Like Cassandra. Like Cyparissus. Like Daphne. Like Coronis. Like all of them. I'm known this all along. I've been kidding myself! Shit! Holy shit! I'm just a big moron. I've let him get attached to me. I got attached to him. I look at him. He starts smiling at me. He's in love with me. A monster. I'll just get him killed. No. I can't! He doesn't deserve this. I'll be too much for him. I've always been too much for him. 

"That was intense." He says trying to joke. "But now that he's gone, we can-" 

I cut him off. "I can't..." 

Hyacinth frowns. "Oh, don't tell me you're letting him get to you. I've already told you, I don't care about what you did in the past, Apollo. I don't even care that you're a tree hugger." That last part is a joke to lighten the mood. He even laughs at his own joke. It doesn't work. He notices. "Apollo." He gets close and caresses the sides of my face. "I love you. You love me. There's nothing to worry about, Sweetheart." 

"I do love you. But-" I begin, legs shivering. 

"No buts." Hyacinthus interjects gently, grabbing my hands in his. "If you love me and I love you, you don't have to question anything and I don't either. Who cares about what happened in the past, about what you used to be like? It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is who you are now, and you're someone amazing. Whatever happens in the future...to me...to you. We'll deal with it as it comes. What matters is that we're together now, like we're supposed to be." He squeezes my hands. 

He used my line on me, but he made it better. Butterflies in my stomach swarm. I want to sink into the floor. He looks at me so sweetly. So, so sweetly. So optimistically. I can't. I can't ruin that. I can't ruin him. Ruin him like I've ruined to so many others. I fucking can't. 

Hyacinthus leans in to kiss me. I lean away. Tears are welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Hyacinthus. I'm so sorry, but-" I pause to sniffle. "I'm just too much for you. Zephyrus is right. You'll end up worse off because of me. I just...I'm sorry!" I break away, rushing to leave. 

"Apollo! Don't!" Hyacinthus begs. I turn back to look at him. His gently weeping puppy dog eyes. "Please stay." 

"I'm sorry!" I choke out as I sob, leaving him alone. 

I can hear him. His cries. "Apollo." My name repeated over and over like a broken record. As he cries. And he just cries. And cries. 

I'm such a monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hyacinthus has pretty much finished his main arc. And Apollo is currently dealing with the brute force of his own. Yeah, that was pretty sad. Writing it made me feel sad.


	14. Seven Seas Of Rhye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo begins brooding, before he comes to the conclusion he made a mistake. Meanwhile, his siblings help with his predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Apollo's arc is wrapping up. I must warn you, the end is near.  
> I decided to update ahead of schedule. Truth be told, I may be late this weekend. I'm going to a concert.

__Be gone with you, you shod and shady senators  
Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries  
I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours  
And with a smile  
I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye

* * *

 

I remember the way Daphne used to look. Her legs were long and pale and pretty. She was built like an hourglass. She had a round, youthful face, and she liked to explore, far and wide. And that smile. Her perfect smile. It was like a madness overcoming me the day I laid my eyes on her, looking her up and down and up and down. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. With those emerald green eyes. The sight of her was perfect. There was the warmest flame in my chest. In my heart. The way her long curly strawberry blonde hair would blow in the wind. I had to have her. I had never wanted a woman as badly as I wanted her.

I chased her, for miles. And I didn’t care for her as a person one bit. If I had, I would’ve let her be. I would’ve let her be herself. Without me. I think in that sense, I’m just like Zephyrus. I can’t leave well enough alone. 

And as I caught up to her, she began to grow stiff. I watched as her fingers expand into branches. I watched her grow leaves. I watched as she smiled sadly at me. And I watched her become the most beautiful of laurel trees.

I vowed I’d never do wrong by someone like that ever again. And now I’ll keep that promise. 

I won’t let my beloved Hyacinthus fall down the same path that Daphne did. 

My eyes gaze up at the proud tree. My heart aches. Poor Daphne. She’ll never explore ever again. I wish I had never let myself drive her to this point.

“I remember your smile, Daphne.” I tell the tree. “I should’ve let you be. I should have, I just-” I bleat out, heavy hot tears streaming down my face. “I was so stupid. I’m sorry!” I sniffle, wiping my eyes. “I’ll never hurt anyone like I hurt you ever again. I promise. I’m in love with this man now. And he’s the most beautiful, the most fiery, the most amazing young man I’ve ever met. He returns my affections, but I won’t return his, because I don’t want to hurt him. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have chased you. All I do is hurt people!”

I bury my face in my knees, sobbing. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much.

I gaze back up at the tree. The branches seem to reach out to me, almost to hug me. To console me?

I blink. The branches haven’t moved. They’re still there, stiff and stoic. I give the proud laurel tree one last look. 

“I’m sorry.”

I wearing the wreath again. To honor her. It’s the most important thing that I can’t let myself forget again.

* * *

The door to my room slams open. I immediately scramble to dry my eyes. Holy shit!

"Apollo! You're gonna talk about your feelings right now! Whatever happened, it's time to fess up!" Artemis demands so boldly. 

Goddamn it. She just doesn't get it. It feels horrible. Like I’m repeatedly stabbed in the chest. Absolutely horrendous. And I don’t want her to deal with my horrendous.

I ignore her in favor of rolling up into a ball. To shield myself.

"Apollo! I mean it! You told me you wouldn't be afraid to ask for help anymore! Just tell me what's wrong. Please!" She almost begs, sounding desperate. "Is it your boyfriend? Did this one cheat on you too? Don't worry, I'll go avenge you again right now-" she huffs, determinedly, beginning to leave the room. 

I scramble up desperately, onto my feet.

"I wasn't cheated on!" I scream, panicking. "Don't lay a finger on his head!" 

"Well, you didn't go on that trip you were going on and on about! I just figured-" she breaks away mid sentence. She eyes me sadly, her sky blue eyes stare back to my identical ones. Artemis brushes a strand of her ebony dark hair out of her face. "Apollo." Her voice is soft. "Little brother, I get so overprotective of you sometimes. I helped give birth to you. There's never been a moment in my life where I wasn't worrying about you." She explains, softly. "Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll help! I'll fix things! I swear." 

I frown. "You can't fix this Artemis." 

"Why not?! There's gotta be a way!" The goddess of the hunt argues. 

"But you can't, Artemis! Not this! You can't fix everything!" I dispute, almost yelling. 

"Apollo!" She shouts. "I-" 

"Both of you shut up!" A voice yells at both of us. It's Hermes, hovering in the doorway. "Artemis, you can't force Apollo to open up. He'll talk when he's ready. And Apollo, I hope that you know we're all really worried about you. Whatever's bothering you, we can help if you just give us the chance. Come on now, Artemis, leave him alone." 

Artemis sighs, looking back at me sorrowfully. She follows Hermes out of my room, the door closing behind them gently. 

I'm an asshole. I'm a fucking prick. All I do. All I ever do is hurt people. My family. My lovers. I'm just fucking terrible. I don't deserve Hyacinth. Or Hermes. Or Artemis. I don't deserve any of them. There's a large lump caught in my throat. Hot and heavy tears stream endlessly down my face. I can't. I just cant. I lie curled in a ball. And I just cry.

* * *

As I walk out of my room, everyone is there, expectantly. Aphrodite. Athena. Ares. Dionysus. Hermes. Of course, Artemis. I suppose Aphrodite got them all invested in my love life or something. Even Hephaestus and Persephone are here, though they were never really all that involved in this whole debacle.

My pity party's over. I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions.

"I broke up with Hyacinthus." I blurt out. 

In a split second, all hell breaks loose. Eyes widen. Mouths go open in shock.

"You what?! Why would you do something like that? The two of you were happy together." Ares rants, like I just amputated his limbs without his permission. Glad to know he was rooting for us, at least.

"For once, Ares speaks honestly. Why on Gaia have you made this decision?" Athena follows up. 

"I decided I was too much of a burden on him. You all know my romantic track record. I'm just saving him from more pain in the long run. It's better this way." I proclaim, aloofly. 

"No it's not! What the hell Apollo!?" Aphrodite immediately chimes in. I guess she shipped us. Yep, she's really passionate about her ships. 

"Apollo, I thought you decided to live your life in the moment. Not all worried about a 'what if I screw up' scenario." Hermes adds, flying over Aphrodite's head with his arms crossed. 

"Well, that was stupid of me. Hyacinthus deserves a happy life, and I can't give that to him. I should've have ever gotten involved with him." I reply, sourly. My heart aches. My mind roams to that summer day in the woods, by the pond. He was naked and nagging me. I played him that song. He kissed me. I kissed him back. I should've just turned him down right then and there. 

"Apollo, you shouldn't let Zephyrus get to you. This is exactly what he wanted." Artemis remarks, stoically. All eyes turn to her. 

"Wait what? I'm extremely confused." Persephone complains. 

"Zephyrus has his eyes out for Hyacinthus. He's been jealous of them since they first became an item. He planted that idea that Apollo will just lead Hyacinthus down the same dark path of the rest of his tragic lovers. That's why Apollo broke up with Hyacinthus." Artemis explains. 

"Now, how did you know that?" I ask, forcefully. 

"I could stand not being able to help you, Apollo. I went down to Earth that took your prince hunting. I thought he oughta know for sure why you were so depressed. He was very impressive. Took down a wild boar with his bare hands. And he told me all about what happened that day you left to take him on vacation." She replies. "You know, ever since you've been gone, that foul west wind has been harassing him nonstop. Not even his parents can do anything about it." 

Crap. My heart rate begins to pick up. Hyacinthus is in trouble! Because of me. I'm terrible. No. Get a grip, Apollo. I take a deep breath. I can fix this. I can fix this. I can fix-

"I fucked up." I blurt out. 

"You did indeed 'fuck up’." Athena responds. "However, now that you are aware of this, the first task to accomplish is remedying the situation." 

"I thought you didn't want to them to date. Something about upsetting the natural order." Hephaestus chimes in, replying to Athena. 

"Well, time as passed since my initial objection, and now I have altered my way of thinking." The goddess of wisdom retorts. At these words, my heart is filled with an indescribable warmth. 

"Apollo, do you love the Spartan prince?" Aphrodite suddenly asks, with the tone of a curious cat. 

"I do." I admit, sincerely. 

"And he loves you! Listen, Apollo, I don't get why you gotta act so dense. I get you're afraid. I get afraid too, every other time I see a cute mortal guy. Especially after Adonis. The way he died was tragic!" She cried out full of raw emotion. Persephone scoffs, rolling her eyes full of annoyance. The way Aphrodite lusted over her adopted son always pissed her off. Meanwhile both Hephaestus and Ares groan in jealousy.

Poor Adonis. He was also sorta my boyfriend. Well, he was mainly Aphrodite's, though. The bond between them was incredible. It was horrible when we found out he had been savagely attacked by a wild boar. It was very brutal. There was nothing I could do to patch him up at that point. His beautiful brown eyes and smile would never be full of life ever again. Aphrodite took it harder than I did. She turned his beauty into an anemone flower. I tried to comfort her. Aphrodite and I had never been really close, but in that mourning period, I was always a shoulder she could cry on. 

"I get it's a risk!" She continues. "But it's one you gotta take! In the name of love!" Her words ring true. They're enough to rile up a crowd. "It's difficult, but difficult is worth it! Love is worth it! FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN!"

I was being stupid. Aphrodite whom I had always found annoying, was here, preaching some really mature stuff. I was being stupid! Well stupid no longer! I love Hyacinthus with every ounce of my blood. And I'm gonna win him back. But shit! I realize I just broke his heart into a million pieces. 

"You're right, Aphrodite, but I don't know how I can just go back and fight for him. I did just break his heart. I doubt he'll take me back." I reply, solemnly. 

"Oh, that's a walk in a park. Just let me help. I'll work my magic." Aphrodite proudly puts her hands on her hips. "If Artemis is right, then yes, the little prince really loves ya. We just need a GRAND gesture to sway him back into your good graces. You'll see. He'll be wrapped around your finger in no time!" She exclaims. Putting her hands on the nearest person, this being Dionysus. She spins him around to demonstrate her enthusiasm. He in turn lets out a "Woo!" Out of excitement. 

"Wait..." He pauses. "What ya planning 'Dite?" 

* * *

Thus began Aphrodite's so called master plan to win my boyfriend back into my good graces. She dragged Persephone with her to gather a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers known to man for me to give to Hyacinthus. She put Hephaestus up to the task of crafting the most glorious sword to replace the one Zephyrus had shattered, and she assigned Ares up to help him out. Meanwhile, Dionysus and Hermes were tasked with distracting Zephyrus to get him off Hyacinth's back. Aphrodite had also sent Artemis to receive a few swans from her son, Eros in order to accompany what Athena and I are building.

Athena and I are building a golden chariot. Aphrodite had expressed it would be super romantic to pull up in this bad boy, and just like...I don't know? Drag him around all of Greece. I guess. It sounds super extravagant, but I guess I owe him a gift. So I'll let him keep the chariot.

We all take our time, getting the wheels in place. Cutting out the standing platform. Bending the wooden poles to form the yoke. All that chariot building jazz.

Before we know it, the chariot is all finished. All that's left for it is to be painted gold. Then, Athena just up and snaps her fingers. It's finished. 

"Another art project completed." She says proudly to herself, wiping sweat from her brow. 

"You're right. Up top Athena." I reply, bringing my hand out for a high five. 

She slaps my hand before exclaiming "Down low!" I swing to slap her hand, but she swipes it out of the way, causing me to miss. Athena chuckles to herself. "Too slow Apollo!" 

"Har de har har." I fake a laugh. 

"This activity was rather entertaining. I am glad we took the time to participate in constructing this chariot." She remarks kindly. 

"Well, thanks for helping. It really means a lot." I admit, solemnly. 

She averts her gaze before returning it with serious eyes. "Apollo, I realize I owe you an apology." 

My ears perk up. "You what? For what?" 

"For my words. Ever since your prophecy concerning the future of our worship, I have grown to act colder towards everyone. You included. I also initially disapproved of the union between you and your prince in order to maintain a petty tradition that will be on its way out in the years to come." She explains. "It was a mistake I made, and I hope you can forgive me, Brother." 

Tears well up in my eyes. I just about leap to hug her. A hug she reciprocates.

"Oh, Athena! Of course I forgive you! I'm sorry too. I've always been shutting you out, especially when you needed me the most, all because I didn't want to listen to what you were saying. Why shouldn't I listen to the goddess of wisdom?" I ramble. 

"Apollo, just because I'm the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean I am unable to make mistakes, as demonstrated by my previous mishaps. Being wise may be what I'm known for, but now I've come to the conclusion that I still have a lot of learning to do." She admits, smiling. "And what I've learned is I too must swallow my pride. I also acknowledge I shouldn't allow my fears to control my life. I was afraid of losing our worship. Now I understand our worship from the mortals below matters not, all what is truly important is the bond we share as siblings. Not just us, but the rest of our family." 

"You sure did a lot of soul searching, Socrates." I reply, beaming. 

"I presume he is going to be a major philosopher in my city." She responds. 

"Oh yes." I say, searching my vision. It's a lot less cloudy. "He'll train Plato who will in turn train Aristotle- Hey wait a second. I found that all on my own. It didn't just pop in my head. I just reached in and grabbed it!" I suddenly exclaim. 

"Your visions are returning to their prior more controllable state?" She asks, excitedly. 

I rub my head. "I think so, Athena." 

She looks at me with a twinkle in her grey eyes. "Hold on, Apollo. You must attempt the effort once more to verify the return of your full power." 

I reach in one more time. It's like throwing your arm into a dark hole. All I have to do is focus my thoughts, to manifest what I want to see. What do I wanna see? I want to see my love, Hyacinthus. I want to see if he’ll be okay.  

The image flashes into my head. It's Hyacinthus. He stares up at me, longingly, lips parted. The moonlight highlights him. I see my pale hand caressing the side of his cheek. He leans into my touch. There's a flash, and I'm back to staring at a curious Athena. I forgot how real those things used to feel, when I grab them so crudely like I just did.

"Holy shit!" I nearly fall over. I stare at my arm strangely, before I turn my eyesight to Athena. "It worked Athena! It worked!" 

"What did you witness?" She inquires. 

"Hyacinth. Aphrodite's plan is going to work!" 

* * *

I stand, proudly within the chariot. The laurel wreath sits proudly on my head. From my shoulders flies a loud red cape. It contrasts against my pure white toga. My grip on the glorious sword is tight. The bouquet of flowers rest in the stand. Magic swans are at the front of the chariot, ready to pull it wherever I will. I turn my eyes to my siblings.

Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Persephone. They're all lined up to bid me farewell. 

To be honest, about a year ago, I had only really felt close to Artemis and Hermes. I always thought the rest didn't really care about me. But seeing the effort they all went through in order to help me out, I don't think I could ever be without them. Even Hephaestus and Persephone, who I don't see all that often. I know they care. These guys, they're family. 

"Okay guys, I'm going now." I remark, breaking the silence. 

Artemis wipes a shimmer from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you look so striking. Go get 'em, Tiger." 

I grin. "I will." 

With my command, the swans take flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first paragraph may appear very heterosexual, but I assure you, dear reader, that it's very gay on my part. (I'm female.) I wanted to write something admiring the female form. Also, I'm intrigued by the story of Apollo and Daphne. His hypothetical inner monologue and all that. Daphne always struck me as possessing a body akin to Julia from 1984. And well, the purpose was to have Apollo remember the most recent time he had fucked up. Remember all his prior thoughts and all that.
> 
> It's always a lot of fun to write Aphrodite's character. I wrote her as a very fun character. The rest of the Olympian siblings are a lot of fun too. Athena with her big words. Ares being such a Chad all the time. Dionysus being a boomer in the mist of the counter culture movement. Artemis, the mom friend. Hermes being the annoying but lovable brother. I feel bad for sidelining Hephaestus.


	15. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Hyacinthus reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy.

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)_  
_Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh_  
_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love_  
_And tell me how do you feel right after-all_  
_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_  
_Say the word, your wish is my command_

* * *

 As the chariot pulls up in the royal garden, the Spartan royal family rushes out to greet me. The king. The queen. Argalus. Cynortas. Laodamia. And of course, little Polyboea. 

"Oh Lord Apollo, it's an honor to have you back." The King announces. 

I nod. "Thank you for welcoming me so graciously. I've come to apologize to Hyacinthus." 

"My Lord, don't apologize! Whatever he did warranted your decision." The Queen chimes in, so full of kiss up. 

"Nonsense. He didn't do a thing to me." I argue. I really wish they could see past my divinity. Call me Pollyana, I guess. Say I’m crazy as a loon.

"How dare you?" It's a little voice. Laodamia's clenched fists twitch as she looks straight at me with fire in her eyes. "You think you can just break Hyacinthus's heart and come waltzing back like it's nothing? No way. I don't care who you are!" 

A fiery sister fighting on her brother's behalf. I know what that's like. My heart sinks. I take a deep breath. Laodamia's right. I can't just expect things to be like they used to be. I mean, my vision told me things will be okay in the future, but truth be told, I don't know how far away that future is. It could take weeks. Months. Maybe even years. However long it takes to make things better, I'll stand by it. Hyacinthus deserves that. 

Laodamia is elbowed by her eldest brother. "Laodamia!" Argalus scolds in a hushed voice. "You can't talk to him like that! He's a god!" 

Poor Laodamia receives glares from both her parents, meanwhile Cynortas looks embarrassed. Polyboea simply appears confused. I huff. 

"No, Laodamia is right. Who I am doesn't matter. I made a big mistake to leave Hyacinthus. That's why I've returned." I say looking at Laodamia. "To fix things." 

Diomede wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. "Cynortas, go fetch your brother." She says to her youngest son. Then she looks at me. "He's been up in his room all day." 

"Oh, it's no worry." I reply. 

Cynortas runs inside the palace to go fetch Hyacinthus. Meanwhile, Polyboea eyes the sword in my hands with an innate curiosity. 

"What's that sword for, Mister Apollo?" She asks, leaning from side to side.

"It's a gift for your brother and the royal family. To replace the one the west wind shattered." I explain. 

"My lord, how generous!" The King responds. I grin sheepishly. 

Soon enough, Cynortas comes back out with Hyacinthus. My heart rate picks up. Oh sweet lord. It's Hyacinthus. I take a deep breath. He looks up at me, with those familiar dark deep ocean blue eyes. Those eyes which are now red and puffy. I'm such a-

I'm going to make up for this. 

"Hyacinthus, I want to apologize for letting my insecurities get the best of me, and for leaving you. It was very immature of me." I proclaim. He averts his gaze, not saying anything. Fuck. "And I wanted to give you this sword." I hold the blade up proudly. "My brother Hephaestus forged it. It's to replace the one Zephyrus shattered." 

Hyacinthus takes the sword in his hands. Eyes tracing over its form. He blinks suddenly as if it means so little. 

"Yeah, thanks." He says monotonously, handing it to Argalus like its no big deal. 

Argalus gives his brother a look of bewilderment, to which Hyacinthus rolls his eyes at. 

I wipe the sweat off my brow before I lean over to retrieve the bouquet of flowers. 

"I also wanted to give you these, though their beauty pales in comparison to yours." I say, holding the bouquet out for him. Hyacinthus reaches out, grabbing them in his hands.

"Thanks, they look nice." He replies, so emotionlessly. His family looks extremely concerned. 

Okay, okay. Well I did break his heart into a million pieces. What can I expect? Okay. Whatever it takes, Apollo. Whatever it takes. My vision says I can do this. I can fix this.

"I also built this chariot as my gift to you. If you'd like we could go out for a quick little ride." I offer, panicking on the inside. 

Hyacinthus looks back at the faces of his family before looking back at me. "Okay, sure." 

"Alright then, get in." I respond, hopefully hiding my nervousness well. 

Hyacinthus walks over to get in the chariot by my side, bouquet in arms. His family waves at us as the swans fly us off. 

* * *

It takes me a while to decide where to take us, but I eventually settle on landing us by the lake where we first met. A wave of nostalgia washes over me. The lake. The tree. It had been almost a year. Almost a year. Holy moly.

I get out of the chariot, rubbing the head of one of the swans.

"This is wh-where we first met." Hyacinthus stutters. I turn back to look at him. Heavy tears stream down his face. He's not a pretty crier. His arms shake as he clutches the flowers. My heart aches at the sigh. I did this to him. 

"Hyacinth I-" 

He cuts me off. "You left me! You just didn't think about things! You just up and left. Like our love wasn't strong enough to overcome these kinds of obstacles! You just gave up on it. On us! And you just...you-" he breaks down, his sniffles filling the air. 

"Hyacinthus I-" I inhale then exhale. "I thought you didn't deserve me. After the things I did. And maybe you don't." 

"I already told you I didn't care about what you've done in the past!" He nearly shouts. Hyacinthus pauses to look down at his palms. “It’s not about deserve. It’s about feeling. The way you feel. The way I feel.” He murmurs before he wipes his eyes with his shoulders. “Our insecurities. We were supposed to overcome all that.”

“I’m sorry.” I blurt out.

I’m trying to think. Something. Anything. Nothing comes to mind. There’s a blank. Big black hole. My vision must’ve been wrong somehow, if that’s even possible. I went and broke his heart and here’s the aftermath. Fuck. Time to pour my heart and soul out. I really hope I don’t regret it.

“I do a lot of looking into the future, sometimes I forget to focus on the present.” I admit. That’s my job. God of prophecy. “I made a mistake, Hyacinthus.” My eyes begin to well up. “I was doing a lot of thinking about my past screw ups. And yes! I am afraid I’ll get you killed somehow. I know now I have to be brave! I want to love you, Hyacinth! I want you to love me back, but I can’t force you to. I broke your heart, and I understand if you want me to leave you alone forever. I know I screwed up. So I’m sorry, and I had to tell you that. I wasn’t brave, and I let myself hurt you. I won’t let myself hurt you again, and I’ll leave now.” I profess, backing away from him.

“No! Wait! He screams, taking hold of my hands. “I never said I didn’t love you anymore!” He cries. 

Immediately the anvil on my shoulders is lifted. A warmth washes over me like an ocean wave. He loves me! He still loves me!

“Hyacinthus.” I gasp, our gazes locking.

“Apollo!” He throws his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace. He buries his nose into the crook of my neck, crying into my shoulder. I felt the warmth of his skin, his tears, against me. He’s here, hugging me. 

I gently weep as well. “Oh Hyacinth, I’m so sorry.” I caress his hair gently.

“I know. It’s okay. You had stuff to work on. But we’re-“ he sniffles. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” I reply.

We’re okay. We’re okay! I grin as wide as a whale, looking at the sweet Prince in my arms. He’s actually. He’s actually here! 

We stay like this for a bit. The ambiance of the area fills my ears. The chirping birds. The flowing wind. We stay like this. Hyacinthus still weeps on my shoulder. 

It reminds of that one song that doesn’t exist yet. While my lyre gently weeps. Nope, that’s probably not what it’s called.

“We’re so emotional.” I comment offhandedly.

“Yeah.” He replies, sheepishly. “That’s why I feel so strongly for you.” He laughs a little.

I back away, looking him in the eyes. He teary red eyes. Puffy. I did this to him. I have to make it up.

“Let’s go on a date.” I say.

“You say that like we’re not already on one. You literally picked me up in front of my family and everything.” He retorts, snickering.

“You were like a robot. I couldn’t tell if you were intrigued or not. I was so nervous.” I reply.

“Believe me, I was flattered. Just extremely conflicted. I didn't know what to do.” He glances down at the flowers in his hands. “That sword looked badass, but what even is a robot?”

“Oh, they don’t exist yet.” I reply solemnly.

“You’re gonna have to teach me all that future vision stuff sometime.” He jokes. 

“I can try. The art of prophecy takes time, but my future vision got better a few days ago. It’s a lot more coherent now. That’s beside the point.” I lean in and kiss him. “Let’s go somewhere really romantic for our date.”

“This is where we met. What’s more romantic than here?”

* * *

The chariot is parked on the top of one of the mountain plateaus we used to climb last summer. The swans lazily rest nearby. 

Hyacinthus is cuddled up by my side, my arm on his shoulders. We sit side by side, admiring the sunset. The fiery reds blend into oranges which blend into yellow. All the while, the Helios will eventually set to shine on a different part of the Earth. Soon enough, Selene will be visible.

"I heard Artemis took you hunting." I bring up. 

"Oh yeah. She's a really good shot. It was fun, y'know? To talk to her. Also, Psyche came by to see me a few times. You know, she's my friend. She could tell I was upset, but I didn't tell her why. I don't wanna break down on her, and besides I'd rather listen to her complain about her mother in law." 

"Aphrodite's not all that bad. She's definitely intense, but she is the one who helped me organize this." I lean in and briefly peck Hyacinthus on the lips. 

"I'm glad then." He replies, contently.

"I should apologize again. Artemis told me that Zephyrus started bothering you the moment I left. I should've thought things out more." I confess. 

Hyacinthus snickers slightly. "Yeah, maybe you should have, but you had stuff to work on. And now you have, and we're back now and better than ever. Besides, I always made sure to tell his ass to leave me the hell alone." 

"Sorry you had to deal with that." I apologize yet again.

"Stop Apollo-gizing." He chuckles at his own pun. I roll my eyes. "He didn't bother me the past few days."

"Oh, I had Hermes and Dionysus keep him occupied for those days. Once I found out you were being harassed, I needed to know you would be safe. He didn't try anything with you, did he?" I admit. 

"No, Apollo. He didn't. And thank you." He kisses me on the cheek. "Back at the lake you said your prophecies got better." 

"Yeah, I used to be able to take advantage of them so easily, but then it became harder to look for what I wanted. For some reason, a few days ago, their full power has been restored. They still happen at random, but now I can actually grab what I want." I admit.

"Wow. Maybe there was something bugging you before, but now it isn't bugging you anymore, so it worked out." Hyacinthus offers. 

"Maybe. I think that's it." I reply. 

"So, how does the whole future vision mumbo jumbo work out?" He asks, childlike wonder in his eyes and in his smile. 

I grin. "I close my eyes, and I see only darkness. And in that darkness I imagine a hole. I reach in and all the while I focus on what I want to find. That's how it manifests. I grab it, and I see the future with my own eyes. And my prophecies have never been wrong." 

"Never? Not even once?" He asks. 

"Not yet, anyways. I'd like to think I'll be wrong someday. It's more optimistic to see the future as multiple branches rather than one straight unchangeable path, but whatever I see, I have to take it in stride. I don't always like what I see. My oracle evokes a fraction of my power, and she can only talk about the future vaguely. It's became she isn't divine. I, on the other hand, it's like I see things happen like I'm really there. Vision is 2020." I ramble. 

"Woah." Hyacinthus stares, stunned. 

"I saw a vision of you the other day. It was night, and you were by my side." I admit. 

"Really?" He looks intrigued. 

"Yeah, we were together. I thought it meant this was going to work." I explain, my gaze locked on his lips. He licks them.

"You were right, weren't you?" He replies, smirking. Coyly. 

Our lips meet. Hyacinthus throws his arms around my neck. He tries to close all the space around us. I hold him on his waist. My prince. I don't want to ever be away from him. Not anymore! I was a fool. A damn fool! Well fool no longer. We kiss. Like all the barriers, all the walls, they're no more. It's just him. Just me. It's just us. 

He breaks away, staring back at me intensely. "Apollo." He breathes. 

I kiss him again. Then pause. "Yeah?" Then I kiss him once more. 

"I love you." He proclaims. 

"I know." I press our lips together again. Then break. "I love you too." 

"Apollo." He whines. "Take me home." 

I'm confused. "What? Why?" 

"So you can come with me." He adds. Lust glazes his gaze.

Oh. Well, it's not like I can really think straight at the moment. Fuck. I turn red.

"Yeah." 

* * *

We fly back to the palace in a near rush. I land the chariot. Set the flock of swans free. Then Hyacinthus and I rush back to his room. In his room, we're alone together. So we make out like hormone filled teenagers. 

It's like I have no self control. And neither does he. And he kisses me. And I kiss back. And again. And again. It’s messy, and hot, and intense, and passionate. His fingertips trace the skin on my shoulders. And he breaks away. 

"You're so handsome." He murmurs. Before I can say anything, he kisses me again. Meanwhile, I undo my cape so it falls to the ground, carelessly. Hyacinthus tugs me along with him, onto his bed. He sits there with me straddling him. 

I kiss him again. And when we part, we look into each other's eyes. He stares up at me, longingly, lips parted. The moonlight highlights him, perfectly. I caress the side of his face with my pale hand. He leans into my touch. 

I'm getting a serious case of deja vu. This is what I saw, but this time I'm actually here with him. I’m here. I grin. 

We make love.

* * *

After the deed is done, Hyacinthus rests cuddled up against me. His head is perched on my shoulder, a hand strewn across my bare chest. There's a sense of contentment within me. I guess it's probably a result of having getting off. But that's not it. It's that I got off with him, and he got off too, because of me. It's that no matter my fears, we will never be apart again. Here in the present, Hyacinthus is with me, and I'm happier than I could ever be. 

"I saw that. In my vision." I admit. 

He looks at me, smugly. "You saw me getting dicked down?" 

I chuckle. "No. Before that. I saw you in the moonlight, with me. I didn't expect it to happen so soon." 

"Give yourself some credit. You are really charming, Apollo." He flirts, leaving a kiss on my chest. 

I kiss him on his forehead, before I speak. "I guess I am." 

"You know that was my first time. Getting dicked down." He admits. 

"Yeah, that one time in the forest, you were dicking me down." I smile smugly while remembering it. 

He averts his gaze nervously. "Technically that was my first time ever." 

I'm taken aback. "And you didn't tell me?" 

"It's not that big a deal." He huffs, flustered. 

I snicker to myself. "That explains a lot. Your hesitation. And how loud you were." 

"Oh shut up." He's embarrassed, turning on his side, away from me. 

"No, wait. It was really cute. I thought it was, anyways." I admit. 

I blink and notice him gazing at the flowers on his end table. He turns back towards me. 

"You know, your love makes me feel like I'm a flower, and you're the sun giving me light. I don't think I could ever be without it." He admits. 

I look at him loving, before gently tugging him into my embrace. 

"That's not a perfect analogy. It goes both ways. To me, you're the sun who shines on my petals." I reply. "You're more beautiful than any flower I've ever seen."

"Oh Apollo. That's so cliché. But so sweet." He swoons. 

"And it's true." I remark. 

As time passes, the room remains moonlit. Hyacinthus's breathing slows, as he sleeps peacefully in my arms. All the while his chest consistently rises and falls calmly. That growing sense of contentment within is widespread. It feels so serene. Like I weigh nothing, and I could float off into space. 

I'd like to think Hyacinthus felt the same way too, in that moment. I'd like to think I'm responsible for that. For making him happy. I really hope he was happy with me. Because out of all my lovers, I've been happiest with him. He's my favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Apollo's arc is pretty much wrapped up, this story is near complete. Two more chapters to go.


	16. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo becomes distressed upon seeing a tragic prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a happy Fourth of July.

_Another one bites the dust_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_And another one gone, and another one gone_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_Hey, I'm gonna get you, too_  
_Another one bites the dust_

* * *

 

Life went on after that diddling. An entire year passed, and nothing really changed. Hyacinthus and I were as happy as ever. That's not to say things were perfect. There's no such thing as perfect. But like I said, he made me happy, and I'd like to think I he felt just as happy.

* * *

The day began bright and clear skied. Picture a perfect summer day. The sun is bright. And I'm at home, initially. 

"Oh, it's not like you'd get it. It's very sophisticated." Hermes proclaims, shit eating grin equipped. 

"Well I would, if you explained, Stupid." Ares complains in response. 

"Watch your words, Ares." Athena chimes in. Ares elbows her. She elbows him back. 

Meanwhile, Hermes snickers to himself. "All you have to do is repeat exactly what I say back to you. I don't know if you can do that, Ares. It might be to hard for you." 

"Don't mock me, Hermes. In case you haven't noticed, I'm good at a lot of things!" 

"He's right!" Aphrodite joyful adds. "You can do it, Babe." 

"Uh...Aphrodite, can you not?" Hephaestus chimes in. 

"Shush, Hephaestus! It's about to get good." 

I'm also on the edge of my seat. 

"Imagine an imaginary menagerie manager managing an imaginary menagerie." Hermes blurts out, quickly. It's almost indecipherable. 

"Imagine an imaginary mageruff- ugh! You made it needlessly difficult on purpose!" The god of war complains.

"It's not THAT hard, Ares." 

I'm snickering my ass off in my pants. "That was the point!" I exclaim.

"You're all making a big deal out of nothing. It's just a stupid tongue twister." Persephone huffs, complaining. 

"Oh -Sephone....you du-don't see how deep it is! It's symbolic of....Ares's life failures." Dionysus slurs, yet sounds super intellectual. 

"What's gotten into you?" Artemis curiously nudges him.

"Shrooms."

Meanwhile, I sense a series of looming eyes.

"Look at all of them. Scheming. I don't like the looks of it." Hera complains, hands of her hips. 

"Mother, we're not doing anything." Hephaestus tries to reason. 

"Oh hush up, Ugly. Nothing good comes from when all you knuckleheads gather together." 

"Leave them be, Hera! My kids are all such good friends, and it's all because I'm an amazing father who raised them right, and our family dinners brought them together." Zeus exclaims, scooping his wife into his arms for an embrace. 

I roll my eyes. I just saw him with some mortal woman a few hours ago. Geez, Dad.

Hera scowls with a “hmmpt”, but hugs him back anyways. 

Persephone is also scooped up into a hug. Not by my dad, but by Demeter. The goddess of agriculture, Demeter. 

"Mom!" Persephone huffs. 

Ares and Hermes exchange snickers at her embarrassment. Artemis slaps them both on the arm. 

"Oh, Sweetie. It's almost September. You'll be gone soon." Demeter whines. "Back to your stupid husband." 

I wish I had a stupid husband. Preferably my boyfriend. He does a lot of stupid things.

"Stop insulting Hades! I love him!" Persephone complains. 

Oh wow, this argument again. I've officially tuned out. 

"Alas, nothing on Mount Olympus truly undergoes longstanding change. It's just cycle, after cycle." Athena remarks, hand on my shoulder. 

"You're right. It gets so boring." I mutter. 

"Boring? Pff, Apollo. Only boring people experience boredom." 

"He means exhausting." Artemis chimes in.

"I can see that. Either way, I've learned to love this cycle, whether it's permanent or not. Things are going swimmingly for us at this moment." The goddess of wisdom proudly proclaims

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, Apollo, wanna verify that?" Artemis asks me.

"Yeah sure." 

I shut my eyes. Reaching in. Are things gonna keep going okay? Will the joy remain? I reach in. It's tangible. So real. So cold? My fingers lock around it. 

BAM!

It strikes me like a whip. Grief. Sorrow. Deep deep sorrow. I can't fathom. It feels familiar, yet more heavy. Like the sky. My eyes spring open, and I fall flat on my ass. The tears begin to roll.

"Apollo! What did you see?" Artemis immediately helps me up to my feet, worry in her expression. 

Luckily, everyone was super concerned with other things, they didn't notice me.

"Something tragic is gonna happen. I think soon." I wipe my heavy eyes. I'm full on sobbing. Like I can't control it. 

"Something tragic? Is that all you were able to witness?" Athena asks, full of concern.

"I don't think I wanna see that again. I was only able to extract the feeling. It was overwhelming." I reply, sniffling. "It's grief, though. Heavy grief. I'm gonna feel awful. Someone's going to die. I don't know who." My eyes trail over the Olympians. "But someone." 

"Holy shit." Artemis blurts out. 

"Do not be consumed with worry yet. We are immortal. It's very difficult to kill us. And you're a god of medicine. Your healing powers are unprecedented." Athena attempts to console me. 

"Yeah, but my vision's never been wrong before." I murmur, hands trembling. 

"Hey now." Artemis pats me on the back. "Apollo, there's a first time for everything, you know. Let's talk to Mom about it. Maybe she'll know what to do." 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." 

* * *

So, Artemis and I went to go see our mother. 

Mom greeted us both with such a wide smile. She held her arms out to invite us both into her warm embrace. And there we were, like infants again. In mom's loving arms.

"Artemis, Apollo. What did I do to deserve such a lovely visit from you both at once?" She asks, sweetly. 

"Sorry Mom, but we actually came, because we need your help." Artemis explained, urgency under deep layers of her voice. 

"Oh." Mom's friendly demeanor slowly shifted to worry. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"It's one of my visions! I saw...I'm gonna feel very very sad in the future. It feels like someone's going to die." I say, her worried eyes not leaving me. 

"Oh, dear, that's terrible." Mom brings a hand to cover her mouth. 

"I don't know who I'm gonna be mourning, but I can't." I bury my face in my hands. "I can't lose someone. I just can't. It's gonna be-" 

"Hey Apollo," Mom runs a hand through my hair. "Breath. It's gonna be okay." 

"No it's not! Someone's going to die!" 

"Maybe your vision's wrong." She offers. 

"They've never been wrong!" 

"Apollo, listen, whatever does happen, you're gonna have to deal with it. I'll be there for you. Artemis will be there for you. We'll all be there for you. Maybe your vision's wrong. Maybe it's true. But whatever's true, you have to live in the now. Worrying about the future too much is dangerous." Mom explains. 

"Mom's right. I don't know if you can prevent it, but we'll deal with it as it comes. Promise. We'll always be by your side." Artemis chimed in. 

We all engaged in a group hug, as tears streamed down my face. 

"Thanks guys." 

* * *

Laodamia looks a me before averting her gaze with such disinterest.

"Oh, Hyacinth? I dunno. He's probably at the training grounds."

"Thank you, Princess." I say before making my way over to said grounds. I'm a little worried, I have to admit. I really fucking hope it's not him. 

Over in the training grounds, Hyacinthus's brothers are shooting arrows at nearby targets. Hyacinth's not there. Sure enough, they both notice me. 

"Oh hey, wazzup, man?" Cynortas says so casually. He's immediately elbowed by his older brother. 

"Lord Apollo. It's such an honor to have you visit." The older prince exclaims.

"He visits like all the time, Man." 

Another elbow. 

"Hi Argalus. Cynortas. I was just looking for your brother." I reply. "Laodamia told me he'd be out here."

"Hyacinthus should inside the palace with the queen." The crown prince says. 

Like that, I'm in the palace, looking for my prince. I finally find him, and sure enough, he's talking a walk with his mother, the queen. Little Polyboea follows close by. Her eyes light up like candles, the moment she spots me. 

"Mister Apollo! You're here." She exclaims, so joyfully. It almost makes me forget that terrible prophecy I had. 

"Hi Polyboea. It's good to see you again." I greet her. 

The queen giggles. "A pleasure to have you, Lord Apollo. I presume you're here for my son." 

"Yeah, Mom. He's here for me. Now, if you don't mind." Hyacinth complains. 

"Oh, Hyacinth, be patient. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Come Polyboea." The queen proclaims, urging for her daughter to follow. 

"But I wanna see Mister Apollo!" She whines. 

"Don't be rude. He's here to spend time with your brother." 

Normally I'd protest, but right now I need to talk to Hyacinthus in private. 

Hyacinthus smiles at me, and kisses me gently on the lips. 

"Hey." 

"Hi. Umm, we have to talk." 

He suddenly has a look of worry. "What's wrong?" 

* * *

"I doubt anyone's gonna die. You'll probably be sad for a different reason." Hyacinth says proudly, discus in hand. We're walking outside. 

"You haven't lived with these visions, Hyacinth. I just know something really bad's gonna happen, and it's gonna be all my fault." 

"It's not gonna be your fault. Don't fret. Besides, can't you do something to prevent it? You do have future vision." 

"I can try. But I find trying to prevent them just ensures them happening. And I'd have to look back into it, and I really don't want to. It just felt so horrible the first time. I'll do that tomorrow." 

"Hey." He leans over and kisses me. "It's gonna be okay, Apollo." 

I blush, sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. Hand me that discus, so I can kick your butt." 

The wind is blowing. It picks up little by little.

"Kick it, or kiss it?" 

I snicker. "You'll see." 

He always knows how to pull me out of a rut.

"Oh, can't wait. You do owe me. My butt's still a little sore after last time." 

"I'll make it up to you. Just let me show you how to really throw this baby." 

"Okay, Apollo. Show me how it's done." 

I smirk, throwing the discus into the air. It takes with the wind, and flies perfectly. Hyacinthus watches in amazement, first that the discus, and then at me. The wonder in his eyes. His smile. It makes my heart pound. It’s a fire that should never be put out. 

The wind suddenly shifts unpredictably, and discus comes speeding back. 

I watch, horrified as it hits Hyacinthus upside the head, and he collapses into my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. I wanna apologize for the title. I couldn't resist.


	17. Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo struggles to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter.  
> So, here's the link to a playlist with all the songs. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYqeE3LuyWMmqw8w598A-Uk45JdSfPc6N  
> Highkey, I wish I diversified. A lot of songs are from the first two albums.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me

* * *

The discus hits Hyacinthus. The sound pains me. It causes his head to whip back, knocking him straight over. I manage to catch him in my arms. He looks up at me, eyes struggling to stay open. He looks so perplexed. So confused.

"Apollo....th-that hurt." He mumbles. 

"Sh-Shit. I know. I'm so sorry. I'll pa-patch you up right now. You'll be just fine." I stammer, tracing my fingers down his temple, the place of impact. Blood rolls down. 

I can fix this. I can definitely fix this. Fuck. This has nothing to do with my vision. I just injured him. I injured. Out of all his injuries, I never wanted them to be caused by me. I never thought. Well, I never thought I'd hurt him physically. We may have had our fights, but I'd never hurt him physically. But he'll understand this was an accident. He'll understand. He'll understand. 

Tears begin to well up in my eyes, as I feel myself trembling. It isn't working. The blood isn't stopping. It's a traumatic brain injury. Nothing I haven't fixed before. But it isn't working! It isn't working! The tears well up so fast, I can barely see. 

"Apollo! It was Zephyrus. He shifted the winds and hurt your boyfriend!" Helios calls out to me from the heavens. 

Something indescribable hits me in that particular moment. Intense. Something tangy. And heavy. I can’t control. I lay Hyacinthus down on the grassy floor. Then I spot him. Zephyrus. Before he flies away, I'm right there. 

"You did this to him! How could you!? I thought you loved him! You monster!" I scream at him, staring with disgust. 

Zephyrus has a cold frown on his face, averting his gaze. "He had it coming. This is the fate that befalls all your lovers, isn't it? You should've seen this from a mile away." 

My heart picks up. It was Hyacinthus. In my vision, it was Hyacinthus! I...I can't. My breathing becomes rapid, and uncontrolled. I saw it. I saw it. I actually saw it. It's happening again. It's happening to him. That's not fair. That's not! Fuck! He did it. He did this to Hyacinth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You think just because you can't have him, nobody can?! Well here's what I think!" I slap Zephyrus across the face. He jerks back as a result.

"Apollo! Apollo! Where are you!?" Hyacinthus begins wailing frantically. 

Zephyrus glares at me, but I don't care. Hyacinthus needs me. He needs me. Maybe there's still something I can do. I rush by his side.

"Hey," I say gently, cradling the prince in my arms. "I've got you." I sniffle.

"Apollo. I don't feel so good." He moans. I can hear the pain in his voice. I grab a hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. 

"It's okay...Hyacinth. I'll fix it. I'll take the pain away. I promise." I bleat out, tears rolling. 

"Apollo! It hurts! It hurts so much, Apollo. It really hurts." I've never heard Hyacinthus in so much agony. Whenever he's hurt, he takes it with stride. Claims the pain isn't bad. Here, he's broken down. I've never seen him so low. It's chilling. I sniffle. Hyacinthus is crying too. My fingers trace his scalp.

This can't be the end. This can't be. It can't be.

"Apollo...my head hurts so much...it hurts. Where am I? Where's my mom!? I need my mom! I need my mom!" 

What am I going to tell them?

"She's back at the palace. She loves you, Hyacinthus." I focus on that love, trying to heal him. "Your father loves you. Your sisters love you. Your brothers love you. All your friends love you. And I love you. I love you so so much. Hyacinth." 

"I-I love you...too." He says. A sniffle. "I love you so much...Apollo. Don't leave." 

"I won't." 

"Then, why are you so far away!? You're leaving me!" He cries. And he just cries. 

"I'm right here, Hyacinth." I caress hmm gently. "I'll always be here." 

"Apollo!" He cries more. "Apollo, where are you going!?" 

"I'm right here. I promise." 

"No...it hurts so much, Apollo. It hurts. I can't see." 

"I'll fix it. I promise." 

"It hurts too much, Apollo." He croaks.

"Keep thinking about that love. Everyone loves you, Hyacinthus. Everyone. I'm here with you. You'll be okay." 

"I-I...I love you." He weeps. "I love you. It hurts." 

I embrace him, crying into his shoulder. "I love you too." 

Hyacinthus wraps his arms around my torso, as if to keep himself from falling. Falling into that deep dark icy abyss. I try to focus on healing him, but my thoughts are so jagged and messy, it's difficult. But I have to do it. I have to save him. I must. 

I go limp the moment I feel his grip loosen. His arms fall around me. I set him down, getting a look at him. His beautiful dark brilliant blue eyes, the ones that have looked up at me lovingly so many times, they're lifeless. Never again will he caress my face, flirt with me, or even just smile. He died so painfully. I...I wish I could've stopped it. I should've. It's not fair. It's not fair!

I gently close his eyes, before I bury my face in Hyacinthus's chest. I wish I could hear a heartbeat. I just take his arms and wrap them around myself. 

The familiar pain sets in. So heavy. So deep. So cold. He's so cold. I wish I was a mortal, so I could join him. I can't be without him. He was everything, and just like, he's gone. And I cry, and I just cry.

* * *

I don't move. I can't. I gently weep against his chest. You'd think I'd run out of tears to cry, but Hyacinth is worth all the tears in this world. The world passes by, and I remain unmoved. He didn't deserve this. He didn't. This is partially my fault. I should've just left him alone. I should never have gotten involved with him. He deserved better. He deserved better than me. I couldn't even heal him. I'm so pathetic. Oh Hyacinthus, with his handsome face. His pretty eyes. His stupid grin. His spunk. His sweetness. I led him down this path. I did it. 

And yet he loved me anyways. My eyes well up.

Oh Hyacinthus, he deserved more. More life. More days in the sun. More. More of everything. More. 

And I'll never forget that time at the beach. He hated the sand. And the sweaty work out days. Nor the times we climbed mountains. The times I serenaded him on my lyre. I won't forget our banter. I won't forget those nights of passion we shared in each other's arms. I won't forget him. I couldn't even if I wanted to. What I felt with him was too good. For me. It was. I didn't deserve it, but it was what I needed. He's what I need. And I love him. I-

"Apollo! There you are! You've been gone all-" Artemis pauses in her tracks. "day. Wh-What happened?!"

She watches, horrified, Hermes by her side. He looks to be in disbelief. I just bury my face in his chest again.

"I-" I croak. "I threw the discus then Zephyrus shifted the wind back so...so it hit him on the head. I tried...I tried to heal him. It didn't work." I'm full on crying. "IT DIDN'T WORK! I failed him!" 

"Oh Apollo." Her footsteps get louder. "Apollo, I'm so sorry." She sounds melancholic as she gently pats my back. She gently weeps. “I’m so sorry.”

She's felt my pain before, with Orion. That was my fault too. I'm pathetic. 

"Wait a second! We can resurrect him with ambrosia!" Hermes shouts. "He's not dead yet, Apollo." 

Something warm envelopes me. Like a flame. A spark that fills me up whole. I can fix this! I can save him! He'll be able to smile at me! And I'll...we'll be together again! I can give him what he deserves. I can save him!

"You're a genius Hermes!" I exclaim, wiping my eyes. "We have to go!" 

I zoom off, Hyacinthus in my arms.

"Apollo, wait up!" Artemis calls after me. 

* * *

"He brought a mortal to Mount Olympus, Zeus! This is an outrage!" Hera complains, angrily. "Do something!" I can imagine steam emerging from her ears.

"He's already dead, Hera. It's not like I can smite him." Zeus argues to her. 

I'm panicking. "Please Dad! Let me use ambrosia to bring him back! I'll do anything. He's the love of my life!" 

"Wasn't that tree nymph the love of your life? Wasn't long ago you were head over heels." Hera taunts. 

How can she be so cruel? So uncaring?!

"Shut it!" I snap. 

Hera glares daggers. If looks could kill, I’d be nothing but atoms. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that, Boy?!" She spits.

Suddenly Athena comes in, ambrosia in a goblet in her hand. "Peace be with you, Hera. Apollo is not in the right state of mind at the moment. His significant other just expired moments prior, so excuse his irritation. It’s to be expected.” She turns to Dad. “Father, please allow Apollo to employ the ambrosia." 

"Well, if you think it's a good idea, Athena, then alright." Zeus agrees. Hera just scoffs.

The other gods just watch, intensely. There's sniffling in the corner. It's Aphrodite. 

Athena hands me the goblet. "Apollo, be aware, doing this will bestow your partner with immortality. Would he be at peace with such a life?" 

"What choice do I have?" I remember all those talks we used to have. All he talked about was being with me forever. He’d want this. I sigh, caressing his cheek. He's gone so cold. I take the goblet to his lips, and gently I pour the sweet nectar down his throat. 

When Eros did this with Psyche, she reopened her eyes right away. Her life restored. 

But it isn't working now. It isn't working! It isn't working. 

"It isn't working!" I scream. 

"Deep breaths, Apollo. There must be another solution. Though, it is odd that the ambrosia wouldn't take affect." Athena says, gently.

"Maybe he needs more!" Dionysus calls out from the sidelines. 

"Perhaps. Allow me to retrieve more." Athena replies. 

"Save it." Hera interrupts her. "Even a drop of ambrosia would do wonders for a mortal. There's something keeping him dead. Not even drink of the gods can save him." 

"Oh no. Oh no." I panic. I can't breath. If only that. If only I couldn't breath. I could join him in Hades. 

"Hades!" I blurt out. 

"Hades wouldn't do that." Persephone objects. 

"I have to talk to him though. Maybe we can make a deal! I'll do anything. He has to let me. He has to." 

"Pff! That cold blooded narcissist cares for no one. You'll have no such luck." Demeter complains. 

"Mom! That's enough. Come Apollo, I'll take you to the underworld so we can talk to him." Persephone offers. 

"No! Persephone!" Demeter cries out. "Don't go there! With him! He's a brute! You're supposed to me here with me right now!" 

"Mother! I'll be right back! I need to help Apollo. I'll be back, I promise." 

Demeter reluctantly let her daughter go. Hermes came down with us as well. 

* * *

Down in the depths of the Underworld, it's cold. And lifeless. The endless spirits roam. So ghastly. So dead. And there on the throne of the underworld sits Hades. 

"Persephone!? What are you doing here? It's a week early. Your mom's gonna be pissed."

"Oh, she already is. I came because we need help." The goddess of spring replies.

Hades notices me and Hermes. He notices Hyacinthus. 

"Oh, Hermes, come to bring another spirit? And Apollo? You're here as well." 

I sigh. "This is my dead boyfriend! I tried to heal him, and then I tried giving him ambrosia. None of that worked. Please Hades, you can't take him. You can't! Give him another chance at life."

"I already did the same thing for your son-"

"Well, do it for me now! Please! I'll do anything. This is the love of my life!" I plead, urgently. 

He has to do this! He has to. If he doesn’t-

"Apollo, if your powers didn't work, and if the ambrosia didn't work, this means this was a tragedy orchestrated by the Fates. They're keeping him dead, because they like drama. There's nothing I can do, but his soul belongs here now. You have to part with him." 

How could he say that!? How could he just say something like that!? Part with the love of my life! I can't! I can't! Fuck! I can't. How can the Fates be so cruel?!

"No! I'm not giving him up." I cry out. 

Fuck. Fuck! Holy shit!

"Apollo, be sensible." Persephone tries to argue. "We all feel for you, we do, but-" 

"No! You two should get it most of all. You both hate being apart half the year! You two rule this place! How is there nothing you can do?!" 

I begin to back away, Hyacinthus still gently cradled in my arms. His chest remains still, unmoving.

"Apollo, please!" 

"No!" I scream, flying off with Hyacinthus in my arms. They can't take him from me! They can't! They can't! They just can't! I’ll be damned if I let them!

"Apollo!" Hermes hollers after me.

* * *

"It's gonna be okay." Hermes says to me. "But you have to let me take his soul. You have to let him pass on." It cuts my skin like obsidian.

"Just procrastinate. That's what your good at, isn't it?" I bark harshly. How dare he?!

"Apollo, you feel horrible. I know." He says with a sigh. “But-”

"This was my fault Hermes. My fault! What am I going to tell his parents? I got their son killed! I have to make it up to him. I have to bring him back somehow...Asclepius! Asclepius can do it! He's done it before." 

"It wasn’t your fault, and you heard what Hades said. The Fates have their hands on him. I don’t think your son can change that." 

"But we have to try!" 

Hermes sighs again. "Okay Apollo. Let's try." 

"Wait!" Persephone shouts out, arm reached out in our direction. 

"What do you want?" I ask, ice in my voice. 

"Apollo, there's nothing anyone can do about it. The Fates are to blame." 

"Fine then, I'll argue to the Fates then." 

"You know, once they orchestrate a death, there's no undoing it. No matter how much you reason. But I'm here to help you." 

"There's nothing you can do." The ice becomes sharper.

Persephone sighs. "You always said he's beautiful, and he is. We can take his essence and use it spread his beauty across the world, so everyone will know of Hyacinthus. They'll all know how much you loved him." 

I wipe my eyes. "He's always been the sun to my flower. He--he...." 

Him.

"And everyone will remember that. How does that sound?" The goddess of the spring asks. 

I look to Hermes, and he's smiling hopefully. 

Poor Hyacinthus. The love of my life. If only I could bring him back. If only. If only. My hands are trembling. The tears are flowing. I sniffle.

"Okay. Let's do it." 

* * *

Persephone helped me shape the flower from Hyacinthus's blood. More beautiful than any flower I've ever seen. So lovely. Hermes still had to take his soul to Hades, but it's comforting to think that a part of him will always remain on the mortal realm. 

A part of him will always be with me. Alas, alas, there's nothing I can do.

Zephyrus never did receive any repercussions for what he did. Honestly, I just hope I never have to see him again.

Full disclosure. It's been cathartic to just talk about all this to you. So thanks for listening. 

There's been many lovers before and even after Hyacinthus, but none have ever made me happy the way he did. Being together gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. It felt like heaven. Nirvana. Just a comforting joy. My sweet lord. I miss him. He was and will always be my favorite. I’m sure that he was the love of my life. And I still love him. I'll always love him.

I’d really love to see him again. Living. Even if just a second. His grin. His look. Sometimes I see it in my dreams. It’s so bittersweet. Like I could reach out and touch him. His skin would be warm. Soft. He would smile because of me. But, alas, alas there’s nothing I can do. Poor Hyacinth.

As for you, all I ask is that if you ever come across a hyacinth, take the time to admire its beauty. It's my prince, Hyacinth. It's him. Admire his beauty and think of the love we had for each other. That's all I ask. 

Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that was upsetting. But yeah, I was debating with myself if I should go through with the actual ending of the myth, because it was making me feel bad. But it's been way too foreshadowed. If I didn't do it, then what's the point of that?  
> I used Queen songs for the titles, because honestly, Queen was one of the other factors that helped me accept my queerness (the lead singer, specifically). That, and also this myth. It's been a theme. Apollo constantly debating himself if he should be in a relationship with Hyacinthus. It's not a perfect allegory, but it mirrors my struggle regarding my attraction for the same gender. I only came to terms with it June of 2018. Honestly, a lot of beats in this story were written to vent out frustrations and struggles I have regarding the subject. It's thanks to icons, stories, and representation that I was able to push out my internalized homophobia and just accept myself.
> 
> So, I'm down to write a sequel. If anyone wants it, just ask me in the comments. I have an idea for what I could do with it. I honestly don't want to end it right here. It's been a lot of fun to write this. So if you want a sequel, just ask.


End file.
